


ЦΣK ☾ - La Universidad de lo Extraordinario de Karmaland

by muchotexto_dawn



Category: Karmaland, Luzuplay - Fandom, Mangelito, Minecraft - Fandom, Rubegetta, Wigetta - Fandom, fargexby - Fandom
Genre: AU, Ah y este Rubegetta es el mejor slowburn que vais a leer en vuestra vida, Alexby quiero mimos, Auron es muy gay, Es gay, F/F, F/M, Fantasia, Fargan solo quiere fiesta, Hemos dicho que Auron es gay?, Karmaland - Freeform, Lolito un rey en tacones, Luzu es emo, M/M, Magia, Mangel necesita un abrazo, Multi, Paranormal, Rol - Freeform, Rubius muy bisexual, Universo Paralelo, Vampiros, Vegetta es un dramas, Willy es chino, de nada, muy gay, slowburn, sobrenatural, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 70,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchotexto_dawn/pseuds/muchotexto_dawn
Summary: Bienvenidxs a la Universidad de lo Extraordinario de Karmaland. ¿Qué tan dispuestx estás a seguir las normas? Nuestros protagonitas no lo tienen tan claro...Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.
Relationships: Fargexby - Relationship, Luzuplay - Relationship, MangeLito - Relationship, Rubegetta - Relationship, Wigetta
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Vegetta**

Se supone que en la universidad es donde se pasan los mejores años de tu vida, o eso decían. Samuel de Luque no llevaba ni una hora en el auditorio y ya se quería pegar un tiro. Muchas palabras, muchos chavales deseando aprender lo que fuera que les enseñasen allí. Demasiada gente. Odiaba las multitudes con toda su fuerza, y este lugar iba a estar lleno de gente en cada momento. Escuchaba aburrido sentado en su butaca cómo el rector hablaba sobre lo buena que era la universidad, la mejor en cuanto a estudios mágicos. Parecían muy orgullosos de ello, de tener tantos alumnos mágicos y no mágicos juntos y que pudieran estudiar juntos. Samuel iba allí obligado, con gente que le caía mal con solo mirarla y a estudiar una carrera que no le llamaba para nada. El negocio familiar, decían sus padres, es lo más importante. Y para colmo, su mayor apoyo se había ido a estudiar al extranjero. No podía empezar mejor el curso.

O eso pensaba, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos rojos. Alguien le miraba muy fijamente desde unas filas más abajo, y distinguió al instante lo que era. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y todos sus instintos le decían que se lanzara a por él. Agarró los reposabrazos de la butaca con algo de fuerza, controlando esos impulsos que tan bien conocía. El desconocido mostró una sonrisa tan leve que se la podría haber imaginado, pero ahí estaba. Él también lo había sentido. En cuanto el rector dio las gracias a todos por estar allí y los aplausos comenzaron, se levantó con prisas y salió de allí antes de que saliera el resto. Iba a ser un curso de mierda, lo tenía claro.

**Lolito**

Tenía grandes expectativas de la universidad. Un lugar lleno de sangre fresca y joven, donde iba a aprender los mayores secretos de la mente, ¿qué más podía pedir? Pero oh, la cosa iba a mejorar. Y tanto. El encuentro en el auditorio había sido magnífico, hacía tiempo que no se había cruzado con alguien como él. Por desgracia cuando el evento acabó el contrario ya se había marchado, todo un chasco. Ya se cruzaría en otra ocasión con él, eso estaba claro. Ahora tenía que ir a su primera clase, y lo estaba deseando. ¿A quiénes conocería? ¿A cuántos podría acabar sometiendo a su voluntad?

El vampiro sabía lo mucho que destacaba en el aula. Para empezar, era el único vampiro de la clase, y no era de extrañar. Su raza rara vez conseguía la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, y mucho menos estudiar una carrera como aquella. No era extraño que los alumnos que le vieron entrar se le quedaran mirando, casi todos con expresión de miedo o preocupación. Que mirasen, a él le importaba bien poco. Dejó sus cosas y se sentó en una de las sillas del final de la clase, prefería ser él quien observase al resto. Se recogió la melena anaranjada en una coleta y observaba divertido cómo iban entrando más alumnos, analizando quiénes y qué eran. Ahora empezaba el juego.

**Auron**

La manera que se había recogido la melena le hizo gracia. La primera vez intentó hacerse un moño, pero se estresó tanto por la cantidad de cabello que acabó haciéndose una coleta pelirroja. Fue curioso. Se notaba un cierto contraste entre elegancia y nerviosismo. Para un futuro psicólogo, esos detallitos de cambios de actitud le emocionaban como nada. Decidió acercarse al lugar donde se hallaba el descrito, dejó las cosas en la mesa como si de su propiedad se tratase y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que el otro hablase. Veamos si sus mini lecciones caseras se podían aplicar en la vida real, aunque bueno, eso él ya lo sabía.

**Lolito**

Si le sorprendió que alguien se sentara a su lado con tanta calma, no dejó que se notara. Más bien le salió una pequeña sonrisita.

— Vaya, vaya, un valiente —le gustaban los que eran así. Aunque no estaba seguro de poder llamar valentía a sentarse al lado de un vampiro. Más bien era estupidez.

— ¿No te dan miedo los vampiros o es que me quieres analizar? —Su tono era notablemente de burla, rozando lo borde, pero tampoco había venido a hacer amigos.

**Auron**

Sacó una manzana verde de la mochila. La frotó sin demasiada brusquedad con la manga de la sudadera, mientras se incorporaba mejor en la silla. Estaba a punto de darle un bocado cuando dedicó su mirada al aparente vampiro.

\- ¿Te apetece una? - preguntó sonriente - No llevo ninguna roja encima, la verdad es que no me gustan nada esas, son rarillas. - Se rio - Como muy arenosas.

**Lolito**

Arqueó una ceja, mirando primero a la manzana y luego a él. No le miraba ni con miedo, ni curiosidad, ni hostilidad. Simplemente trataba el hecho de que fuera un vampiro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Acabó por soltar una carcajada ante la situación, y lo tenía claro: se iba a llevar muy bien con este chaval.

—Por desgracia solo tomo cosas más rojas y líquidas —respondió chascando la lengua—. Pero gracias por la oferta.

Sí, sin duda iba a ser un buen aliado, le convenía entablar una relación con él.

**Auron**

Tras esa respuesta sabía que todo iría bien, o como mínimo, de manera interesante. Mordió la manzana complaciente por su acción.

\- ¡Qué pena! - exclamó divertido.

En ese momento entró el profesor, dejando todas sus cosas en su atril, listo para empezar la clase.

\- Oye antes de que este señor empiece a hablar de su vida y eso - dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero de mesa - Quizá te gustaría saber que me llamo Raúl, aunque mis amigos me suelen llamar Auron.

**Lolito**

— Auron —sonaba bien, y se iba a tomar las confianzas para llamarle así, aunque técnicamente no fueran amigos—. Yo soy Lolito, o así me llaman mis amigos.

Qué gran mentira, como si tuviera de eso. No, él se acercaba a quien creía que fuera interesante o un beneficio para él. Y cuando dejaba de serlo, no le daba pena alguna dejarlos de lado. Y luego estaba a la gente a la que engatusaba, pero parecía que este tal Auron no iba a ser de esos que cayeran ante sus trucos.

— Un placer compartir el resto del curso —su sonrisa podía parecer hasta sincera en algunos momentos si así lo quería.

En cuanto el profesor comenzó a hablar para presentarse guardó silencio, y echó una última mirada de reojo a su compañero antes de prestar atención a la clase.

**Mangel**

\- ¡ILLO YA VAMOS SUPER TARDE, MACHO! - gritó desde la puerta de la habitación, desesperado-. ¿¡Pero cuánto más necesitas?!

**Rubius**

Rubius no podía dejar de sonreír mientras miraba la habitación con detenimiento. No había mucho que ver, era una habitación impersonal y casi vacía, pero todavía no se creía que por fin estaba aquí. Ya podía imaginarse todo lo que iban a vivir aquí, Mangel y él. Le dolían las mejillas de sonreír.

Al escuchar el grito de su amigo volvió en sí. ¿Le había estado gritando antes? Estaba empanado. Cerró la maleta y se incorporó, caminando hasta su amigo a paso tranquilo.

—Cáaalmate Mangel, que vamos bien. La clase no empezaba hasta en punto.

Al mirarle directamente sonríe incluso más y le abraza.

—¡AY, MI MANGEL! ¡QUE YA TE TENGO AQUÍ! ¡QUÉ BLANDITO ESTÁS!

Le aprieta un poco las lorzas y agacha sus orejitas de oso, contento.

**Mangel**

Mangel no pudo evitar sonreír, por mucho que estuviese enfadado con él por ser un lento y fuesen a llegar tarde su primer día de universidad, Rubius le estaba abrazando. Intentó esconder su tonta sonrisa con la única mano libre que le quedaba.

\- Sí, sí - dijo con un poco de desdén-. Ya sé que estoy gordo pero ahora no toca esto, ay.

Le acarició la cabecita a modo de respuesta al acto de su mejor amigo.

**Rubius**

Rubius se ríe y se aleja para mirarle a la cara, muy sonriente.

—Estás abrazable. Bueno, ¿vamos o qué?

Saca el móvil para mirar la hora y la cara le cambia por completo.

—¡TÍO! ¡QUE SON MENOS DOS! ¡QUE NO LLEGAMOS!

**Mangel**

Suspiró.

\- Si es que llevo todo el rato diciéndotelo - se quejó-. Pero ni caso macho.

Le agarró de la muñeca para sacarlo de la habitación, cerró la puerta con la tarjeta y le miró. Rubius estaba hasta arriba de los nervios, cosa que solo fomentó que se sintiese mal por estar molesto con él.

\- Venga va - sonrió aprentándole ligeramente la muñeca, en señal de apoyo-. Si corremos seguro que llegamos.

**Rubius**

Le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Va. A ver quién llega antes.

Sale corriendo a toda prisa. No haber hecho nada de ejercicio en años le iba a pasar factura, pero la verdad es que no iban a llegar a tiempo. No pensaba reconocer que en realidad llegar tarde le daba un poco igual, pero le sabía mal por Mangel.

**Mangel**

\- ¡Mangel! - le llamaron desde el pasillo de atrás.

Al girarse, no pudo evitar sonreír, se seguía viendo bajito pese al estirón que había pasado este verano.

**Rubius**

En cuanto escuchó esa voz se olvidó por completo de la clase a la que llegaban tarde. Se da la vuelta sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se lanza a abrazar a Alexby. Está algo sudoroso por la carrera.

—¡Alexbo!— se ríe un poco —¡Qué pequeñito eres! ¡Qué cosita!

**Alexby**

\- ¡Pero bueno! - se quejó mientras reía, intentando alejarse del abrazo de la manera más

**Rubius**

Se aparta, riéndose un poco.

—¡Es que te imaginaba bastante alto! A Mangel me lo imaginaba más bajito, también te lo digo. ¿No llegas tarde a clase?

**Alexby**

Se frota la cabeza, medio suspirando. No es que fuese tan bajito, pero siempre le pasaba igual. Al final era él quién se rodeaba de gigantes, y este "Rubius" no era de menos. Seguro que su altura venía de ser medio oso o algo, fijísimo.

\- Bueno, acabamos de salir todos del auditorio - explicó mientras señalaba la plaza central-. Habéis tenido suerte de que se hayan retrasado con las presentaciones, las clases van a empezar un cuarto de hora más tarde.

**Rubius**

Suspira, aliviado, y le da un golpe en la espalda a Mangel, como orgulloso.

—¿Ves, Mangel? Lo tenía calculadísimo.

Por primera vez desde que han entrado a la escuela con las prisas se pone a mirar a la gente de su alrededor. Está bastante nervioso por conocer gente nueva, pero también ilusionado. Hay gente de todo tipo, y personas de distintas razas que se pueden apreciar a simple vista. Tiene ganas de hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Se da la vuelta y se pone a caminar un poco por el pasillo, mirando en todas direcciones, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción y las orejas bien estiradas, escuchando todo tipo de sonidos. Entonces se choca el hombro con alguien de una forma un poco brusca.

—Hey, perdona.

**Vegetta**

Lo bueno de salir antes de tiempo era que no tenía que ir por los pasillos llenos de gente, y no se encontraría a ningún idiota. Pero no iba a tener tanta suerte, claro que no.

— Mira por dónde vas —respondió casi al instante, y por supuesto no iba a disculparse.

Se fijó entonces en quién era el contrario, y no pudo evitar poner una expresión que era una mezcla de asco y disgusto.

— Un mestizo... —Cada palabra sonaba como si le costara el simple hecho de estar en su presencia, y no se molestaba en disimularlo.

**Rubius**

Rubius frunció el ceño, al principio confuso, pero después molesto.

—Pero-

Cuando le llamó mestizo de esa manera sintió cómo se le erizaba el cabello, lleno de rabia.

—¡Oh, un gilipollas! No te jode.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue con Mangel y Alexby, bastante cabreado. Aunque el encontronazo también le había puesto un poco triste.

Pero será gilipollas, el tío. Que le jodan. Debe ser un amargado y ya está.

**Vegetta**

Alzó una ceja al escuchar su respuesta, notablemente molesto. Era un maleducado, pero tampoco podía esperar demasiado de un mestizo. Al fin y al cabo, eran medio bestias, por mucho que intentaran actuar como humanos. No podían negar lo que eran, y por eso los odiaba tanto.

Tan solo esperaba que no tuviera que cruzarse con muchos de esos en lo que le quedaba de curso.

Intentando pasar de ese encontronazo se dirigió a la clase, era de los primeros allí. Se sentó en primera fila, y tenía claro que iba a ignorar a todo el que se acercara.

**Fargan**

Fargan entró en el aula bastante animado. La idea de estudiar no le interesaba una mierda, la verdad, pero sí tenía bastantes ganas de conocer gente nueva y vivir el ambiente universitario. Seguro que le abría muchas puertas. En un primer vistazo vio una cara conocida y sonrió para sí mismo.

Aquí tenemos a la primera víctima del día.

Se sentó a su lado arrastrando la silla de forma ruidosa.

—¡Vegettaaa, qué pasa! ¿Cómo llevas el primer día?

**Vegetta**

Willy era su mejor amigo. Más que eso. Pero que hubiera metido al pajarraco en su grupo era algo que aún no le perdonaba. Estaban muy bien ellos dos solos hasta que llegó el mestizo, que solo traía problemas. Tampoco es que odiara al búho, es que a veces era insoportable. Y parecía tener un especial interés en sacarle de sus casillas.

— Pues no tan bien como otros, ¿no? —su sonrisa no llegaba a ser sincera, y es que sin Willy delante se le daba peor fingir que aguantaba sus mierdas.

— No sabía que nos había tocado en la misma clase.

**Fargan**

—Sí que se te ve un poco mal, la verdad. Yo estoy super animado. La verdad es que ha sido una suerte, ¿no? Que nos toque juntos.

Le sonríe de forma animada. El chaval no le caía demasiado bien, pero tampoco le caía mal. Simplemente le hacía gracia, sobretodo lo fácil que era ponerle nervioso.

—Una pena que Willy no esté. Habríamos hecho grandes cosas juntos. ¿Has hablado con él?

**Vegetta**

— Sí, es una suerte —y no hablaba del todo irónico, prefería mil veces que Fargan fuera su compañero a cualquier otro idiota—. Hablé con él hace una semana, él empieza las clases algo más tarde, a ver qué tal le va.

Intentaba que no se notara, pero le echaba muchísimo de menos. Después de toda la vida siendo su amigo, el único quizás, que no estuviera era como si faltara algo. Al menos se podían seguir llamando.

— Aunque casi que mejor que no esté, no me imagino qué habría sido de la universidad con vosotros dos liándola.

**Fargan**

Se ríe un poco.

—Pero si somos muy buenos, nosotros. El mundo nos tendría que estar agradecido por las cosas tan buenas que hacemos.

Ve entrar al profesor en el aula, quien se pone a hablar y a presentarse, pero Fargan no le hace ni caso. Le sigue hablando a Vegetta en bajito.

—¿Sabes lo de la fiesta que hay el jueves?

**Vegetta**

— Buenísimos... —susurra aquello al ver que el profesor ya entra, no quería ser irrespetuoso.

Y era idiota si pensaba lo mismo de Fargan, porque obviamente no se iba a callar. Nunca lo hacía.

— ¿Una fiesta? —le miró de reojo, aunque no sentía especial interés.

**Fargan**

—Sí, de bienvenida. Aunque en la uni hacen un montón de fiestas. ¿Vamos juntos? Así conocemos chicas.

**Vegetta**

— Planazo —y esta vez sí que deja que su voz demuestre todo el aburrimiento que siente ante la idea.

Nunca le han gustado las fiestas. Ni la gente. Aunque por otra parte, podría ser la mejor forma de averiguar con qué personajes pasaría el resto del curso.

— ¿A qué hora es?

**Fargan**

Sonríe con pillería.

—Sabía que te animarías. Pues no estoy seguro. Creo que empieza a las nueve.

**Vegetta**

— Hm. Me lo voy a pensar.

En parte era cierto, pero estaba casi seguro de que acabaría yendo. Ni media hora, solo a ver quiénes iban, y luego se volvería. Pero al menos así Fargan no le insistiría mil veces más.

**Auron**

Empezó a recoger las cosas de manera animada, por fin se acaban las clases. Aunque cierto era que solo habían sido dos, las ganas de tumbarse en la cama y leer no se las quitaba nadie.

\- Por fin... - musitó Auron-. Bueno, yo ya me voy para la residencia Lolito. ¿Tú que vas a hacer?

**Lolito**

Las clases estaban tan bien como había esperado, y le emocionaba lo mucho que iba a aprender sobre la mente humana, porque tenía claro que iba a aplicarlo todo. Y no precisamente para el bien común, más bien para el suyo.

— Anda, ¿tú también te quedas en la residencia? Pues te acompaño —lo dijo como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, se iba a tomar esas confianzas.

**Auron**

\- Hostia no me digas - dijo medio sorprendido, al levantarse de la silla - Así que los vampiros también duermen, ¿eh?

Le alegraba bastante como sus tácticas habían funcionado ante el imponente vampiro pelirrojo. Este tio asustaba a media clase, pero Auron ya había conseguido llevarse bastante bien con él y solo habían pasado 3h juntos. A saber qué les depararía el futuro.

\- Venga, salgamos cuanto antes de aquí. No quiero agobiarme con mucha gente por el pasillo, macho.

**Lolito**

— En un ataúd, no te jode —responde medio riendo, le gustaba tomarse a broma todo lo que tuviera que ver con vampiros. 

Las historias de los vampiros eran casi todas inventadas, pero aun así le hacía gracia que pensaran esas cosas. Al menos este chaval parecía cómodo con el tema, y eso le gustaba. Le acompañó hasta el edificio donde tenían sus habitaciones, que solo había podido ver esa misma mañana antes de las presentaciones.

— ¿En qué planta estás? Yo solo espero que quien sea mi compañero no de mucho asco.

**Auron**

\- Pues en la segunda planta - respondió abriendo la puerta de la residencia - Los pelirrojos primero.

**Lolito**

— Pues vamos a ver qué habitación te ha tocado.

Podía parecer amistoso, pero solo le interesaba ver dónde iba a estar y quiénes quedaban cerca. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, iba a ser un aliado interesante.

Estaban llegando a la habitación de Auron cuando el vampiro se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo. Su rostro pasó muy rápidamente de algo parecido al odio a una amplia sonrisa.

— Vaya, vaya, pero mira quién está aquí...

**Auron**

Lolito se quedó mirando a un chaval que estaba delante suyo. Era alto, pero tampoco tanto, sus cabellos morenos estaban un poco desordenados, como si se hubiese acabado de levantar; llevaba una sudadera negra y parecía que estaba maldiciendo el habernos visto.

\- ¿Le conoces? - inquirió Auron.

**Luzu**

Luzu estaba super entusiasmado por su primer día de universidad. Le estaba gustando el ambiente universitario, y sentía una gran cantidad de magia en el aire. Se sentía lleno de energía. No podía esperar a aprender un montón de cosas y poner a prueba sus habilidades.

Se dirigía a su cuarto, tarareando suavemente, cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, recorriéndole un escalofrío. Cuando levantó la vista no se podía creer a quién tenía enfrente. Le desafió con la mirada, aunque para sus adentros sentía algo de miedo. Tras todo este tiempo tratando con el vampiro todavía no podía evitarlo.

—Fuck, tienes que estar de coña.

**Lolito**

— ¡Pues claro que nos conocemos! —su sonrisa era como la de un depredador que acababa de ver a su presa, y se acercaba lentamente a su antiguo compañero—. Y él me conoce muy, muy bien.

Demasiados años atormentando al chaval como para que no. Pero se lo merecía, este sí que se lo merecía especialmente, aunque no necesitara una excusa para meterse con alguien.

— Tenía que haber supuesto que el señor perfecto acabaría aquí, qué bella coincidencia, ¿no crees?

**Auron**

Auron fue tras Lolito con un paso certero, aunque la situación le estaba dando malas vibraciones, pensó que lo mejor era acercarse a conocer el nuevo individuo.

**Luzu**

Aunque sus instintos le gritaban lo contrario se quedó quieto en el sitio. No pensaba ceder. Tenía que conseguir que ahora las cosas fuesen diferentes, o iba a estar jodido durante toda la carrera.

—Sí, mucha coincidencia. Y veo que ya te has hecho un amigo.

Miró levemente a la persona que le acompañaba. Podía sentir que el chaval emanaba algo de poder mágico, aunque no terminaba de distinguir lo que era. El vampiro ocupaba toda su atención. Volvió a mirarle.

—Espero que nos podamos llevar mejor. Ya somos mayorcitos, ¿o no?

**Lolito**

Intentaba hacerse el valiente, que tierno... Eso no le iba a servir de nada, al contrario. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Rodeó a Auron por los hombros con el brazo, mostrando una sonrisa divertido.

— Ya ves, y parece que mi nuevo amigo es tu vecino, qué maravilla.

La de cosas que se le estaban ocurriendo en un momento, iba a ser un curso de lo más entretenido.

— Claro Luzu, nos vamos a llevar de puta madre —su voz sonaba más a una amenaza que otra cosa, pero no se le iba la sonrisa.

**Auron**

Auron miró el brazo que Lolito había usado para rodearle y luego a Luzu. Claramente, ninguno de los dos estaba de guasa, no hacía falta tener titulación para ver la tensión que había entre ellos. Pero ahora venía el quid de la cuestión, ¿ir de buenas o de malas? A Auron siempre le ha gustado observar desde la lejanía, analizarlo y fomentando los sucesos sin jugarse el pescuezo. Pero cuando se la jugaba, nunca fallaba.

Así que sonrió de lado y extendió su mano:

\- Espero que nos llevemos bien, Luzu.

**Luzu**

Le mantuvo la mirada a Lolito, intentando que no se le notase lo nervioso que estaba. Tardó unos segundos en despegar la vista de él para volver a fijarse en el chico que le acompañaba. Le estrechó la mano, todavía sin sonreír.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Al entrar en contacto con él lo primero que notó fue lo elevada que estaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. Lo segundo fue su magia, que le recorrió suavemente el brazo desde la palma.

—Elementalista, ¿no?

**Lolito**

Miró a Auron de reojo, analizando la situación. Ya empezaba a ver cómo actuaba, y le estaba gustando. Parecía que también jugaba su mismo juego, y se le estaban ocurriendo tantas ideas... Y ya las hablaría con él, pero de momento observaba cómo ambos interactuaban, sin apartarse un pelo de Auron, su mirada fija en Luzu.

**Auron**

Nada más le agarró su mano, notó el contraste de ambos elementos. Mostrando finalmente una verdadera sonrisa burlona.

\- En efecto - confirmó, formando una pequeña llama en su otra mano libre-. Encantado de conocer a otro elementalista. De agua, si no me equivoco.

**Luzu**

A pesar de que no podía quitarse la tensión de encima al sentir la mirada de Lolito sobre él, sonrió un poco. Le gustaba conocer a otros elementalistas, no eran tan comunes.

—Exacto. Tienes buen ojo.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que el agarre estaba durando demasiado, ya que inconscientemente estaba analizando la magia del chico, por lo que le soltó.

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

**Lolito**

La verdad es que imaginaba que ese tal Auron sería mágico, ningún humano corriente se habría acercado a él, pero al ver que hacía aparecer una llama se apartó un poco. No dejó que se le reflejara el respeto (no era miedo) en la cara, pero su brazo ya no le rodeaba.

— Qué bien Luzu, vas a hacer amigos —su tono sonaba burlón.

Aunque la magia de Auron no era su favorita, sabía apreciarla, y tener un aliado que controlaba el fuego solo eran ventajas.

**Auron**

Nada más perdió el agarre con la mano del elementalista acuático, la corriente hechizante que compartían se detuvo, así como un nuevo escalofrío le invadía cada poro de su piel. Acaba de estropear toda su estrategia de acercamiento a Lolito. No solo había revelado que era un elementalista ignífugo, sino que había bajado la guardia por otro compañero que aparentemente era el rival de su nuevo aliado. ¿Qué narices le pasaba?

\- Auron.

Tras responder, se reincorporó al lado del vampiro. Tocándose levemente la palma de su mano, palpando las pocas moléculas mágicas que restaban en ella.

**Luzu**

Esta vez le sonrió de forma más sincera. Todavía podía sentir la magia del elementalista de fuego, o, bueno, de Auron, recorriéndole la palma de la mano. El contraste con la suya le llamaba bastante la atención.

—Guay. Supongo que nos veremos más, si somos vecinos.

Miró entonces al vampiro, sonriéndole lo más calmado posible, intentando alargar el pequeño sentimiento de tranquilidad que acababa de experimentar.

—See ya.

Se fue directo a su habitación a la vez que sacaba la tarjeta del bolsillo, dispuesto a escapar de la situación.

**Lolito**

Miraba a Luzu con una sonrisa de lo más falsa, porque sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. Más bien, que le gustaría verle calcinado, cuanto antes mejor. Cuando se encerró en su cuarto se giró para mirar a Auron, y esta vez en su cara no había una sonrisa. El niñato estaba demasiado tranquilo, y si se pensaba que iba a poder tener su vida feliz en la universidad, estaba bien jodido.

— Se ve que le has caído bien —su tono era bastante seco, y seguramente si no fuera un mago de fuego tendría mucho más miedo.

**Auron**

\- Eso parece - respondió sin girarse, estaba demasiado pendiente siguiendo con la mirada a Luzu, que ya estaba entrando al cuarto.

La verdad es que pese a este encuentro peculiar, Auron no podía evitar ver nada más que millones de eventos posibles y todos resultaban ser la mar de interesantes. Por fin, más motivaciones para seguir existiendo.

\- Tal vez te venga bien - insinuó mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto-. ¿Te apetece pasar?

**Lolito**

Sinceramente no estaba seguro de que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito o si era otra de las cosas que sabía sobre los vampiros, pero ese tipo de detalles le gustaban. Entró en la habitación como si fuera la suya y miró a su alrededor con interés.

— Sí que me puede venir bien.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Auron cerrase la puerta, no le interesaba que escucharan sus conversaciones.

— Te voy a ser claro, y ya lo habrás notado, pero no me gusta ese chaval. Para nada.

**Auron**

Rió ante el comentario. Lolito medio cabreado era algo placentero de ver. Le ofreció un asiento y se acomodó enfrente suyo, en la cama.

\- Correcto, el haberlo notado me ha sido inevitable Lolito.

**Lolito**

Le miró con una media sonrisa, bien, estaba de su parte. Se quedó de pie, tampoco pensaba quedarse mucho más allí, y menos ahora que se le iba formando un plan.

— Eres inteligente y poderoso, me gusta —declaró con una voz que solo indicaba maldad—. Y me va a venir muy bien tu ayuda.

**Auron**

Sonrió.

\- Hombre es que yo he estudiado lo mío, eh. - bromeó al respecto-. La verdad es que me halagas, Lolito. Espero que esto sea el inicio de una bonita amistad.

**Lolito**

— ¡Pues claro que sí! Ya lo estoy viendo —y tanto que lo veía, como se descuidaran iban a quemar la maldita universidad entera.

— Pues nada, nos vemos en clase, ya hablaremos.

Hizo un gesto de despedida, pero se iba bien animado, había encontrado al mejor aliado, su mano derecha.

**Rubius**

—¡Luego nos vemos, Alex!

Rubius se despidió de su amigo con un gesto amplio de la mano y salió del cuarto para ir a su planta con Mangel. Estaba tan emocionado que no dejaba de mover la cola. Incluso se había olvidado del encontronazo tan desagradable que había tenido hacía unas horas. Es que, simplemente, no podía estar más contento.

Le dio al botón del ascensor y se giró hacia su amigo, mirándole algo embobado con todo el cariño del mundo. Mangel había sido su mejor amigo durante muchos años, la persona más importante para él, pero no le había visto en persona hasta hacía muy pocos días. Todavía se le hacía raro tenerle delante. Se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Ay, mi Mahe!

**Mangel**

Mangel sabía que le sería imposible acostumbrarse al cariño de su mejor amigo. Él siempre había sido cariñoso, pero Rubius lo era aún más. Desde que se habían conocido en persona, viéndose el uno a otro como alguien real, permitiendo finalmente el tacto entre ambos, Rubius no paraba de abalanzarse encima suyo. En cualquier momento, a cada rato, en cada hueco libre entre ambos. Siempre que podía, buscaba los mimos en él y eso, a Mangel, le mataba de ternura. Era un animalico de casi dos metros, pero actuaba como un cachorrito.

\- ¡Ay, mi Rubiuh! - exclamó sonriente.

Le devolvió el afecto con mucho gusto, incluso se atrevió a retorcerle los mofletes con mimo. Estaba más gracioso, con su carica ahí riéndose y siendo feliz por el simple gesto que él le hacía.

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

**Fargan**

Se abrió el ascensor y salió Fargan, girando un poco sobre sí mismo para despedirse.

—Ya hablamos. Piénsate lo del jueves, ¿eh?

Vio a dos chavales que estaban frente al ascensor, sonriéndoles.

—Buenaas.

Se quedó mirando por un momento al chico oso. No eran muy comunes en Karmaland, era la primera vez que veía uno y le llamaba la atención. Pasó de largo y fue a su habitación, tarareando algo flojito.

**Rubius**

Podría pasarse el día sobando a Mangel. Era tan blandito y adorable. Se rio como un tonto cuando le apretujó los mofletes.

Al abrirse el ascensor Rubius se giró para entrar, pero se quedó mirando al tipo que salía. Era la primera vez que veía un chico búho de esos colores. Todo le parecía nuevo en Karmaland, y no podía dejar de emocionarse por cualquier cosa.

—¡Buenas!

Entró al ascensor, todavía con la vista fija en el búho. Una vez dentro notó una presencia y se giró para mirar, pero se le fue el color del rostro cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—¡TÚ!

Le señaló con el dedo descaradamente, con expresión cabreada.

**Mangel**

Mangel se sorprendió ante el grito de su mejor amigo. Miró al tipo que estaba señalando. Tenía más o menos su altura, pero con esa melena peinada hacia arriba y repleta de gomina, parecía que le sacaba 10cm más.

Miró de nuevo a Rubius y luego al otro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó.

**Vegetta**

— Me lo pensaré —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Fargan solo había hablado de la fiesta en todo lo que habían estado juntos aquel día. Cuando vio quién entraba al ascensor la sonrisa se fue de su rostro, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Ni siquiera se molestó en responder, no merecía la pena con gente así. Pulsó el botón del quinto piso y se quedó al fondo el ascensor, mirando al mestizo con mala cara. Reparó en el otro, pero ese ni siquiera parecía mágico. Tan solo esperaba que no vivieran muy cerca, no iba a tener la paciencia para aguantarlo.

**Rubius**

Se le quedó mirando con incredulidad. Y rabia. Bastante rabia. Abrió la boca y balbuceó algo, pero ni él sabía lo que quería decir, hasta que dijo algo coherente.

—¡TÚ! ¿DE QUÉ VAS?

Ni siquiera escuchó a Mangel.

**Mangel**

El que Rubius estuviese tan alterado ante un desconocido puso a Mangel en estado de alerta. Tal vez él no tuviese ningún poder o alguna característica fuera de lo normal, pero sabía reconocer si algo no andaba bien. Rápidamente se puso delante de su mejor amigo, con un semblante serio, haciendo ver que no notaba la presencia de ese desconocido puntiagudo.

Alzó el brazo hasta los botones y pulsó en el cuatro, el cual empezó a parpadear, en modo de espera para activarse. Mangel volvió hacia atrás, pero esta vez se quedó en el medio, delante de su amigo, mirando hacia la puerta.

**Vegetta**

— ¿Tienes algún problema chaval? —Miró a ambos arqueando una ceja.

Era tierno que el humano intentara hacerse el valiente cuando si quisiera le podría arrancar los intestinos. Algo que jamás haría, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo.

Al ver que pulsaba el botón de la planta cuarta gruñó en voz baja, genial, estaban debajo de la suya, lo que faltaba.

**Rubius**

Estaba mirando tan fijamente al tipo ese que ni siquiera era consciente de Mangel, moviendo la cabeza lo justo para seguir viéndole.

—¿Cómo que si-? ¿Cómo que si tengo algún problema? ¡Claro que tengo un porble- problema! ¿Tienes tú algún problema conmigo? ¿Eh?

**Mangel**

Suspiró. Su pobrecito oso no estaba haciendo nada más que cagarla. Alargó el brazo y le rodeó, llevándoselo junto él hacia la parte trasera del ascensor; ahí se dejó caer en la pared. Solo quedaban unos segundos y llegarían al 5 piso, ahí se acabaría este numerito.

**Vegetta**

— Aprende a hablar primero —el chaval ni siquiera podía dar dos palabras juntas y pretendía hacerse el duro—. Por tu bien, espero que no sea así. No quieres enfadarme, te lo aseguro.

Para cualquiera parecería una amenaza, pero en el fondo era una advertencia. Una petición. Su paciencia era más bien poca y cuanto más la perdía más le costaba parar sus impulsos.

**Rubius**

—Qu-

Mangel le arrastró con él y se dejó llevar. Tenerle cerca le calmaba un poco, pero estaba muy cabreado, y se sentía humillado. Se sonrojó, avergonzado. Aun así no dejó de responder.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya! ¿Te crees el tipo duro de la universidad? ¡Pues me la pela!

En el fondo sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo, y que lo mejor era callarse, pero el tipo le ponía de los nervios.

**Mangel**

El tono de impertinencia y superioridad que llevaba este mequetrefe le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Este chaval se creía el puto mejor amo de la historia, ¿o qué narices estaba pasando? Sabía que lo mejor era no intervenir, que era el primer día y que no valía la pena establecer ya una rivalidad con el vecino de la planta de arriba. Pero este tío le estaba minando la moral ya y no podía resistirse a hacer algo.

Sonó el timbre, avisando que habían llegado finalmente a la planta. El pavo con aires victoriosos empezó a salir del ascensor, sería toda una pena que alguien le hiciera una zancadilla.

**Vegetta**

Se notaba demasiado que no estaba acostumbrado a discutir y le costaba, porque no dejaba de parecer avergonzado. Lo que no entendía es por qué no cerraba la bocaza de una vez.

Decidió no seguirle el juego, y en momentos como este agradecía tener la planta entera para él solo. Por suerte el ascensor al fin abrió sus puertas, estaba deseando dejar a esos dos detrás, cuando sintió un golpe en su pierna, que le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio al salir.

Se giró para mirarles con un cabreo importante cuando ya casi se cerraban las puertas, y lo último que pudieron ver fueron sus ojos, volviéndose de un violeta rojizo. Ya podía rezar a todos los dios que conociera para que cuando saliera la luna llena estuviera bien lejos.

**Rubius**

Se le quedó mirando mientras salía del ascensor. Lo que no esperaba era lo que haría su amigo. Se le escapó una risa algo aguda cuando vio cómo el tipo estaba a punto de caerse. Sin embargo subió la mirada y le miró a los ojos. Algo dentro de él se revolvió. No sabía explicar lo que era, pero había algo. Algo que activaba sus instintos y le decía que tenía que salir corriendo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta las puertas se habían cerrado y Rubius seguía mirándolas, absorto y con un sudor frío recorriéndole la nuca. Se dio cuenta de que incluso había bajado las orejas, por lo que carraspeó y trató de tranquilizarse. Ya ves tú, solo era un chulo estúpido y racista. Miró entonces a Mangel con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido la hostia. Qué putada que no se haya caído.

Se rió un poco, recordándolo.

**Mangel**

Rió junto a él, notando como el ascensor ya les bajaba hasta su planta. Se abrieron las puertas.

\- Menudo gilipollas ese - comentó divertido-. La verdad es que me ha costado muchísimo no pegarle una hostia, oof.

Ya fuera del ascensor, volteó para ver mejor a Rubius.

\- Si ese idiota vuelve a hablarte mal o algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

**Rubius**

Se rio y volvió a sonreírle con cariño. Ponerse mal por ese tipo no valía la pena, y menos ahora que tenía a Mangel a su lado. Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y le apretujó un poco mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

—Qué va, tranqui. Si es una gilipollez. El tipo se cree que la universidad es suya o algo. Como sea, tengo hambre. ¿Comemos algo?

**Mangel**

Suspiró, verle tan relajado sobre el tema le había tranquilizado horrores. No quería verle pasarlo mal sus primeros días de universidad en un entorno completamente nuevo.

\- Me encantaría – sonrió.

**Vegetta**

Vegetta agradecía más que nunca tener una planta para él solo. Ventajas de tener una familia tan poderosa y adinerada, podía permitirse esos lujos. Respiró hondo varias veces en cuanto llegó a su habitación, intentando calmar sus nervios.

Estaba notando que desde que Willy no estaba lo llevaba peor, le costaba horrores llevar esta carga él solo. Pero no iba a dejar que unos idiotas le sacaran de quicio, él podía controlarlo. Tenía que controlarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nada como una buena juerga.

**Vegetta**

Lo de que los vampiros no podían salir de día era falso. Simplemente prefieren la noche. Y Lolito sería el clásico vampiro que sale de su ataúd a las 10 de la noche si no fuera porque tenía clase a primera hora.

Estaba en la cocina que tenían todo el edificio en común, tomándose un café, y poca gente se había atrevido a acercarse a él. A esas horas de la mañana aún parecía más muerto y con más ganas de matar. Hacían bien en no quedarse muy carca de él.

**Auron**

Si es que era verle y ya se estaba aguantando las risas. Se escondió la cara detrás de su chaqueta de chándal. Lolito tenía una cara de muy pocos amigos. Se acercó a la encimera para prepararse un rico ColaCao mañanero.

\- Hombre buenas Lolito - saludó Auron-. ¿Qué te cuentas compañero?

**Lolito**

— Auron —le saluda sin muchos ánimos.

Aunque después de cuatro días compartiendo clases, ya debía saber que su buen humor no le acompañaba por las mañanas. Aun así con él no tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle la yugular. No quería que le prendiera fuero.

— Al final vienes a la fiesta de esta noche, ¿no?

**Auron**

Agarró una cucharita y removió bien el cacao en polvo, hasta disolverlo, quedando unos deliciosos grumitos en la parte superior. Se giró y le palmeó el hombro a su colega.

\- Ya sabes la respuesta - respondió dando un sorbo-. Nunca te fallaría, Lolito.

**Lolito**

— No esperaba menos —respondió con una media sonrisa—. A ver si estas fiestas son tan buenas como he oído.

Él tenía claro a lo que iba, y más que de fiesta iba de caza. Con tanta gente junta seguro que pillaba a alguien, o eso esperaba. Si no iba a ser un engorro tener que ir a buscar alimento durante el curso.

**Auron**

Se sentó delante de Lolito, observando la expresión de pillería que llevaba encima. Intentó no sonreír. Seguro que se traía algo entre manos. El vampiro podría ir de "malote", pero la verdad es que de momento no había hecho nada más que hacer ver que lo era. Al menos, esa era la impresión que le daba a Auron.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

**Lolito**

— Oh, nada, en la fiesta —se encogió de hombros y bebió de la taza, pero no se borraba su sonrisita—. Es que me gusta salir, ¿sabes? Y más si es de noche.

Confiaba lo suficiente en Auron como para pedirle ayuda en alguna ocasión si era necesario, pero de momento no entraba en sus planes comentarle todo el tema de cazar humanos.

**Rubius**

Rubius caminaba arrastrando los pies, abrazado a Mangel por detrás con la frente hundida en su espalda. Le costaba mucho espabilarse por las mañanas. Y realmente se estaba cayendo de sueño, aunque también aprovechaba cualquier escusa para abrazar a Mangel. Tenía que compensar por todos los años que habían pasado separados. Gruñó flojito, y después habló con una voz grave y pastosa, adormilada.

—¿Cómo queréis que tenga fuerzas para levantarme si no hay Nesquick en esta mierda de sitio?

**Mangel**

Caminando como podía, con ese peso cargando en su espalda. Mangel se rió ante la voz gangosa de su amigo. Se giró para dejarlo apoyado en un taburete que tenía la isla de cocina y le sonrió, moviendo el dedo índice en señal de protesta.

\- ¿Y quién sería yo si... - sacó rápidamente de su pantalón un sobrecito amarillo con un logo muy querido para Rubius -. No hubiese traído provisiones para ti?

**Rubius**

Se sentó en el taburete pero se negó a soltar el abrazo en un principio. Abrió los ojos como pudo, todavía le costaba, hasta que vio lo que su amigo tenía en las manos. Saltó de la silla de golpe, tirándola al suelo y haciendo bastante ruido, con las orejas estiradas, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Solo esperaba que nadie notase que también movió la cola.

—¡¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESO?!

Cogió el sobrecito de Nesquick y después acunó la cara de Mangel entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarle.

—¿Sabes que te quiero?

Aunque después de quedársele mirando tras decir algo así se le escapó una risa tonta y algo tímida.

**Mangel**

Mangel se sonrojó un poco, no estaba nada acostumbrado a recibir tanto cariño si no era de parte de un familiar. Y vale que conocía desde hacía años a Rubius, y este se lo había dicho mil veces por escrito, e incluso seguramente se lo habría dicho por voz en alguna llamada. Pero el tenerlo de frente, dicíendoselo con su propia voz, sin cortes, emocionadísimo perdido, viendo cómo se le había quitado la cara de sobao de golpe... No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Rubius era demasiado adorable y no podía dejar de agradecerle al mundo el ser su mejor amigo.

\- Pa eso estamos - respondió como pudo, y se giró para prepararse un café.

No quería que le viera la cara de tonto que tenía por recibir una simple expresión de amor.

**Rubius**

Se puso a prepararse el vaso de leche canturreando alegremente, desentonado. Ya con su Nesquick calentito hecho levantó el taburete del suelo y se sentó, removiendo su desayuno. Se quedó mirando distraídamente a la gente que todavía había en la cocina, que no era mucha, ya que iban algo justos de tiempo.

—Tío, la gente está bastante pesada con lo del vampiro ese. Yo hace mazo de años que no veo uno. ¿Tan peligrosos son?

Se llevó el vaso a los labios, quemándose y soltando un lamento flojito.

**Mangel**

Con el café ya hecho y unas tostadas calentitas, se sentó delante de Rubius.

\- Pues la verdad, no creas. - respondió Mangel de manera sincera -. Creo que todo son más rumores que nada.

Agarró una tostada y empezó a untarla con mantequilla.

\- Aunque hay una familia de vampiros bastante popular en Karmaland. Esos sí que llevan dando años por culo.

Hizo puso capa gruesa de mermelada de melocotón mientras intentaba recordar detalles para explicarle.

\- Son los Fernández, y que yo sepa, siempre la han estado liando. Hasta que claro, el presidente Heberon y su partido, decidieron hacer un trato, segurísimo - hizo una pausa-. Al menos eso creo, porque vamos, desde que nací que no se ha dicho nada más de ellos.

**Rubius**

Escuchó todo a medias, estaba algo distraído. Cogió una de las tostadas y le dio un bocado. Asintió con la cabeza y respondió con la boca llena.

—Mmm. Ya me imaginaba que estaban exagerando. No me esperaba que hubiese tantas movidas con el tema de las razas, macho.

Traga antes de seguir hablando.

—Aunque en Falkreath también son algo cerrados, como somos casi todo osos... Pero incluso así no son TAN cerrados, ¿sabes?

**Mangel**

Mordió la tostada. La verdad es que pese a ser una ciudad que fomenta la diversidad cultural, últimamente había unos cuántos gilipollas de extrema derecha que no paraban de molestar al personal.

\- No si ya - respondió suspirando-. Yo tampoco nintendo nada. Cuando era peque, la gente se llevaba mejor pero no sé tío, la mala hierba nunca muere y estos parece que han renacido o algo.

Dio un sorbo a su café y miró a Rubius, que parecía estar un poco rayado con el tema.

\- Eh, eh. Rubius, no.

Esperó a que le mirase para seguir hablando.

\- No te me rayes por cuatro capullos, ¿Eh? Aquí en Karmaland somos to buena gente, ya lo sabes. Y a muy malas, Alexby y yo te protegeremos.

**Alexby**

\- ¿Que yo qué? - preguntó Alexby que recién acababa de bajar a la cocina, con la mochila ya puesta-. ¡Pero bueno! ¿Aún estáis así?

**Mangel**

Mangel le miró extrañado.

\- Tío, de verdad que no sabía que eras tan responsable.

La mochila de Star Wars destacaba muchísimo.

**Alexby**

\- Joder macho, siempre con malas opiniones en contra mío de verdad.

Alexby se acercó y observó el desayuno que se habían preparado. La verdad es que tenía hambre. Cogió un trozo de pan bimbo y una manzana, no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que empezara la siguiente clase y estos dos pánfilos no paraban de estresarle con su lentitud.

\- ¿Queréis ir juntos o no? Un poco de ritmo, por favor.

**Rubius**

A veces todavía le venía aquel tío a la mente. El que le despreciaba por ser medio oso. No sabía por qué le había afectado tanto, pero le cabreaba y le entristecía más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Ni siquiera era consciente de estar pensando esto, pero Mangel, como siempre, le sorprendió siendo el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener. Le sonrió con cariño. Cuando apareció Alexby les miró, observando la conversación y riéndose un poco. Se sentía muy afortunado de tenerles. No pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto mientras respondía.

—Pero que vamos bien de tieeempo, que eres un prisas. Por cierto, ¿he oído antes que hoy hay una fiesta o algo así? ¿De qué va eso?

Le dio un trago grande al vaso de leche.

Vació la copa de un trago. No sabía ni lo que se estaba bebiendo, solo tenía ganas de pillar el puntillo.

—Joder, cómo se lo montan aquí, ¿no? Qué ambientazo.

Rubius sonreía de oreja a oreja mirando en todas direcciones. Nunca había estado en una fiesta tan grande como esta. No había estado en muchas, tampoco, pero aun así podía decir que aquí sabían montárselo a lo grande.

—¡Oootro vaso!

**Mangel**

Mangel le miró preocupado, solo llevaban 15 minutos en ese ambiente y Rubius ya llevaba 5 vasos de cerveza. Según lo que sabía, Rubius no solía beber mucho por falta de costumbre y aunque quería que se lo pasase bien, esa punzada le obligaba a intentar controlarlo un poco.

\- Rubius, ¿no crees que ya llevas bastante? ¿Qué tal un descansito?

**Rubius**

Le miró con una sonrisa boba.

—No he bebido tanto, ¿no? Llevo como, no sé, dos.

Le coge las mejillas a Mangel y se las apretuja, riéndose de forma tonta.

**Alexby**

\- Oye que estoy delante - se quejó Alexby entre risas-. Eso en la intimidad, no delante de un soltero por favor.

Le dio otro trago a la cerveza, la verdad es que estaba malísima pero necesitaba beber. Llevaba mucho sin salir de fiesta y le apetecía emborracharse un poco, y más estando al lado de dos buenos amigos.

**Mangel**

\- ¡Qué celoso eres a veces!

Mangel se rió, pero luego miró a Rubius y le agarró de los hombros, con un semblante más serio.

\- Escúchame, que yo sé que ya eres mayorcito para hacerte responsable de ti mismo - le dijo con un tono amable-. Pero no quiero que te me mueras en la primera semana de universidad, por favor.

**Rubius**

Se ríe y resopla, negando con la cabeza.

—No seas dramático. Solo he bebido un poco.

Se aparta de él y va hacia Alexby.

—¿Tú también quieres? Ven aquí, guapetón.

Abraza a su pequeño amigo humano y le da un beso algo baboso en la mejilla.

**Alexby**

\- ¡BUAH NO, NO, NO! - gritó sin poder aguantarse la risa -. ¡Quita bicho! ¡No quiero tus babas, puaj!

Y era cierto, no las quería para nada. Ya le costaba de por si ser cariñoso y tener contacto físico con la gente, como para que un medio oso le dejase pringado el moflete por una simple broma. Con su mano libre, intentó quitárselo de encima.

\- ¡Mangel! ¡Socorro! - gritó, la verdad es que Rubius pesaba lo suyo aunque pareciera un palo -. ¡Quítame a tu no-novio de encima, joder!

**Mangel**

Ahora sí que no podía dejar de reírse. Rubius le había dejado todo su peso al pobre Alex y la escena era de lo más curiosa, si es que las diferencias de altura al final siempre harán gracia.

Se acercó hacia ellos e intentó atraer a Rubius hasta si.

\- Ea, ea - dijo divertido-. Que haya paz, que estamos en familia.

**Rubius**

Le dio un par de besos más y se apartó riéndose al notar que Mangel estiraba de él.

—Tú sí que te dejas, ¿a que sí?

Abrazó a Mangel y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo el _muak_ de forma ridícula.

**Mangel**

Mangel se dejó hacer, no le importaba si era su mejor amigo. Al final solo estaban haciendo el payaso. Se rió.

\- Mira que cuando quieres eres cabezón, ¿eh?

Miró como Alexby se descojonaba de la escena. En ese momento, rezó para que la noche entera fuese así de divertida.

**Fargan**

Fargan estaba bastante orgulloso de haber conseguido arrastrar a Vegetta con él a la fiesta. Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien como se lo había imaginado en su cabeza.

—Yo es que no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo pueden decir que no a este cuerpo? Si hasta me he acicalado las plumas. ¡Y me he afeitado! Estoy increíble hoy. ¿Cómo estoy? Se me ve bien, ¿no?

Hizo una pose coqueta, señalándose las plumas que le enmarcaban el rostro y extendiendo un poco las alas. Fargan era medio búho, en apariencia un humano normal, pero le crecían plumas en torno al rostro y en los brazos, además de grandes alas marrones que le surgían de la espalda.

**Vegetta**

Vegetta no entendía muy bien qué hacía en la fiesta, y más acompañado de Fargan. Sabía que a la primera de cambio le iba a dejar tirado por cualquiera que le hiciera caso, aunque esa podría ser su excusa para irse. Eso es, socializar un rato y luego de vuelta a su piso, no era tan mala idea.

—Fargan, eres una paloma con patas, a mucha gente no le gustan las aves —bromeó con una media sonrisa.

De todos los mestizos, seguramente fuera de los que más soportaba, pero no podía evitar meterse un poco con él. Seguía sin entender por qué tenía esa necesidad de gustar a la gente.

**Fargan**

Se le escapó la risa, respondiendo con tono divertido.

—Pues yo creo que se van porque te ven a ti con esa cara que me llevas de haber chupado un limón. Bebe un poco, a ver si te sueltas, anda.

Cogió un vaso de Dios sabe quién y se lo ofreció a Vegetta.

**Vegetta**

—A ver si es que se fijan en mí y no en ti... —aceptó la copa y bebió un sorbo, pero tampoco se iba a pasar, el alcohol no le iba a hacer ningún bien—. De todas formas tampoco es que haya mucha gente interesante...

Tampoco llevaban mucho tiempo en la fiesta, e imaginaba que con las horas la cosa se animaría, pero de momento nada llamaba su atención.

**Fargan**

Se contuvo la risa mientras veía a Vegetta beber de ese vaso que ya había dejado alguien en la mesa a medio beber. Se aclaró la garganta para que le saliese la voz con normalidad.

—No, Vegettita. Las asustas. Prueba a relajarte. Mira.

Le pasa un brazo por los hombros y señala, más o menos sutil, a un grupo de chicas.

—Ahí. Esas. Yo a por la morena y tú a por la rubia. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

**Vegetta**

—Claro que puedo —otra cosa era que quisiera, pero bueno—. Anda venga, te acompaño pero solo porque no te dejes en ridículo.

Se apartó un poco de él, no le gustaba tanta cercanía con el búho, pero en parte su compañía no era mala. Le seguiría el rollo hasta que se cansara y se fuera con alguien, pero Vegetta estaba más centrado en el resto de personas que iban llegando a la fiesta, sin buscar a nadie en concreto, pero atento.

**Mangel**

Fue entonces cuando empezó a sonar un ritmo pausado, un ritmo que indicaba que algo fuerte vendría. Pum. Pum. Pum. Mangel no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Loco no me lo creo! - gritó emocionándose como un niño pequeño.

**Alexby**

Alexby paró de bailar en seco, esto le superaba. Estaba a punto de sonar su canción, o al menos, la que estos dos parguelas le dedicaban cada vez que sonaba.

Tenía que darlo todo y estaba listo para ello, convencidísimo, se subió a la mesa más cercana ante la mirada de la gente de la fiesta. Listo para bailar su parte.

**Fargan**

Fargan ya estaba pensando en cómo le iba a entrar a la chica, pero se paró a mitad de camino. Un chico se había subido a la mesa de al lado y estaba empezando a dar saltitos y a girar sobre sí mismo. Le hizo bastante gracia, por lo que se le quedó mirando, riéndose, y olvidándose de las chicas por un momento. Se inclinó a Vegetta para hablarle a través de la música dubstep.

—¿Has visto a ese?

**Vegetta**

Se giró para ver al chaval del que hablaba y no pudo evitar soltar una risa por lo bajo.

— ¿En serio va tan mal la gente a estas alturas de la fiesta?

El chico bailaba como si aquella fuera la mejor canción que había escuchado en su vida, y tenía cierta gracia. Su cara cambió al ver quiénes estaban a su lado, no se podía creer su suerte. Allí estaban el mestizo de oso y el humano, cómo no.

—Son un grupo de idiotas, podrían dejar de ponerse en ridículo.

**Fargan**

Se estaba formando un pequeño círculo alrededor de la mesa sobre la que bailaba el chaval. Fargan ni se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando, pero le hacía gracia la escenita y el ambiente que se estaba creando a su alrededor. Al principio apenas se escuchaba, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que la gente estaba gritando algo al ritmo de la canción.

¡A- A- A- A- A- A- A- A- A- A- A- A- A- A- ALEXBY!

Se rió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Vegetta para llamar su atención. Si antes le había respondido, ni lo había escuchado.

—Va, vamos a unirnos.

Se acercó la mesa y se puso a dar saltos con el resto y a bailar, más haciendo el tonto más que otra cosa.

**Vegetta**

— Fargan, no creo que...

Habló demasiado tarde, su amigo ya estaba de camino a ese grupo. Gruñó por lo bajo y se debatió entre seguirle o quedarse solo. Y era tentador, pero tampoco quería perder de vista a Fargan tan pronto, quedaba mucha fiesta.

Siguió al búho de mala gana pero no se acercó tanto como él. Los últimos días su humor no había hecho más que empeorar, y si podía evitar cruzarse con esos dos, mucho mejor. No quería pelear, era una fiesta.

**Rubius**

Rubius estaba saltando y riéndose como un idiota mientras Alexby bailaba sobre la mesa. Tenían una broma en conjunto con esta canción, y sentía cómo le latía el corazón con fuerza en el pecho por la emoción de poder vivir esto en persona con sus amigos. Varias personas más se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa y estaban cantando con ellos, y Rubius apenas podía cantar porque se estaba riendo mucho.

—¡A-, A-, ALEXBY!

Mientras paseaba la vista entre la gente vio a alguien que le hizo quedarse quieto. ¡Era el gilipollas del otro día! Si no hubiese ido algo bebido lo habría dejado pasar, pero la rabia que había acumulado durante estos últimos días y el alcohol en sangre le nublaron la razón.

Gruñó de forma profunda, un tono bastante más grave que su voz, algo más parecido al de un oso, y fue hacia el tipo apartando a la gente de su camino.

**Mangel**

Si es que pa' qué piensa nada. Pa' qué. Antes piensa que ojalá la noche sea divertida, antes pasa algo. Su mejor amigo ya estaba caminando directamente hacia el imbécil del otro día. No podía dejarle solo, y más si iba bebido.

\- ¡Rubiuh! - llamó Mangel, alejándose de todo el gentío que se había formado alrededor de la mesa dónde bailaba Alexby felizmente-. ¡Rubiuh!

"Ay que se me mata el niño" pensó Mangel, mientras corría hacia él.

**Vegetta**

Cuando vio que el mestizo de oso se acercaba a él intentó ignorarlo. No entendía por qué seguía empeñado en enfrentarse a él. Aunque fuera mestizo, sus instintos deberían indicarle que huyera lo más rápido posible de allí, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

El humano iba detrás del otro con cara de agobio, y no pudo evitar mirarles con una media sonrisa. Así que el humano quería frenar al otro... Al menos tenía una neurona que le funcionara, pero si buscaban pelea se la iba a dar.

**Rubius**

Tenía la mente nublada, por lo que no recordaba por qué hacer esto era mala idea. Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decirle, pero aun así se le plantó delante con cara de mala hostia. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada. La volvió a cerrar, intentando pensar, y la volvió a abrir.

—¡TÚ!

**Mangel**

Suspiró, otra vez esto no. Si es que el pobre buscaba pelea dónde no la había y encima no sabía hacer nada más que dejarse en ridículo.

\- Rubius, por favor - murmuró Mangel una vez ya cerca de ellos, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

**Vegetta**

Miró desafiante al mestizo que había tenido el valor de plantarse delante buscando pelea, así sin más. De verdad que debía ser más estúpido de lo que había pensado.

—¿Qué quieres tú ahora?

Miró de reojo al humano, le daba incluso lástima ver cómo intentaba que su amigo no se humillara.

—Haz caso a tu amigo, anda.

**Rubius**

Ahora que le tenía tan cerca, había una parte de él que le decía que corriese. Que se diese media vuelta y aquí no ha pasado nada. Sobretodo cuando le miraba a los ojos y recordaba fugazmente el encuentro de hace unos días. Pero ahora mismo el alcohol y el ambiente le incitaban a decirle todas las cosas que se había estado callando.

—¡No! ¿Qué coño te pasa con nosotros? ¿Eh? ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?

Tuvo una sensación, quizás un instinto, probablemente lo había detectado por el olor, pero tuvo la impresión de que ese chico también era animal. Le miró con más detenimiento la cabeza, el rostro, y un poco el cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba, no tenía rasgos animales.

**Mangel**

No sabía que hacer, tampoco quería meterse en medio porque esto podría ir a mayores. Aunque tampoco quería que a Rubius le pasase nada. Se giró en busca de apoyo, Alexby estaba bailando como un loco desesperado al ritmo de su canción. ¿Un medio búho le acompañaba? Estaba solo, de nuevo. Suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo por Rubius.

Se metió en el medio, con semblante serio.

\- Nosotros no queremos problemas - le dijo al pelo pollo.

**Vegetta**

—Mirad, ni sé quiénes sois, ni me importa —se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente al medio oso—, pero que yo sepa, has sido tú el que ha venido a molestar.

Sin duda alguna había tenido que beber bastante para estar siendo tan inconsciente. Pasó esta vez la mirada al humano, algo molesto.

—Haz el favor de llevarte de aquí a tu amigo antes de que se arrepienta.

**Rubius**

—¿De que me arri- arrepienta de qué? ¿Me estás amenazando?

Entre lo nervioso que le ponía el tipo y que iba medio borracho no era capaz de decirle lo que realmente quería, lo cual le alteraba incluso más. Apartó a Mangel.

—¡Pégame si- pégame si tienes huevos!

**Mangel**

Este, este es tonto. Aquí estaba él intentando salvarle el culo y estaba pasando de su cara. Molesto, le pegó una colleja.

\- ¡Al final el que te va a dar una paliza soy yo! - exclamó Mangel molesto -. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

Fijó su mirada en él, tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Tal vez al ser medio oso no podía evitar ponerse así. Oh no... Estaba empezando a sentirse mal por esto.

**Vegetta**

Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro al ver la reacción del humano. Vaya, al final él casi ni iba a tener que hacer nada. Aunque una gran parte dentro de él gritaba que aceptara la propuesta, respiró hondo y se controló. Él no era así.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasa? Que no puede evitar ser lo que es, una bestia.

Aquellas palabras le salieron con bastante desprecio, todo el que sentía por los mestizos como él.

**Rubius**

—¡Auch! ¡Mangeeel!

Miró a su amigo con las orejas gachas, algo tristón, pero se le pasó todo de golpe cuando escuchó las últimas palabras del otro tipo. Le cabreaba muchísimo, más de lo que podía expresar. Le sujetó de la camisa y le levantó un poco del suelo, acercando sus rostros y mirándole con odio. Rubius no era muy fuerte de por sí, pero en ocasiones sacaba su fuerza más animal.

—¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas!

**Vegetta**

La reacción que había tenido el mestizo, Rubius le había llamado su amigo, fue en parte inesperada. Aunque sabía que sus palabras iban a hacer daño. Se tensó bastante cuando le acercó a él, soltando un gruñido grave por lo bajo. Por unos segundos sintió que algo que odiaba se apoderaba de él, su corazón se aceleraba ante la idea de destrozar a ese chico.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando e intentó calmarse, pero le estaba costando horrores con el mestizo tan cerca buscando pelea.

—Me lo estás demostrando ahora mismo —intentó responder con la voz más neutra posible, no quería mostrar nada de lo que estaba luchando por dentro.

**Rubius**

Siguió mirándole durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos. No sabía por qué le inquietaba tanto mirarle a los ojos, pero se le erizó el cabello. Además, sabía que tenía razón. Ya empezaba a avergonzarse de lo que estaba haciendo, y no quería darle la razón. Aunque seguía tan cabreado, y frustrado...

Chasqueó la lengua y lo dejó caer de forma brusca. Cuando habló, lo hizo con la voz grave, todavía cabreado, pero se le notaba más calmado.

—Tú no eres nadie para decir cómo somos los "mestizos". Si no tienes ni puta idea, te callas.

**Vegetta**

Seguía mostrando una expresión entre seriedad y molestia, pero por dentro agradecía enormemente que se hubiera apartado y no buscara más pelea. No sabía qué habría llegado a ocurrir si hubiera buscado más pelea, pero tampoco iba a averiguarlo.

—Sé lo suficiente, y no dejas de demostrar que no te puedes comportar —comentó aquello con el mismo asco que tenía cada vez que hablaba del tema—. Y un consejo, el alcohol te va a ayudar bien poco.

**Mangel**

Mangel no aguantaba más esto, estos dos estaban discutiendo por discutir y nunca había soportado bien este tipo de situaciones. Toda su vida han sido enfrontamientos innecesarios y estaba harto de que en su nuevo círculo social, también fuese a pasar. No quería volver a pasar por estas cosas, no quería recordar lo que le hacían en primiaria ni en el institutito. Quería irse de aquí cuanto antes.

Pero Rubius estaba ahí. Su mejor amigo estaba ahí. Rubius podría haber bebido, sí, pero su molestia estaba plenamente justificada. Ese pelo piña era un racista rico de mierda que se las daba de superior simplemente por respirar. Se merecía varios puñetazos en toda la geta, pero no quería problemas. Ahora mismo solo quería que esto acabase ya.

\- Escucha - dijo Mangel, acercándose hacia el imbécil de turno-. Ya te ha soltado y es cierto que los humanos no tenemos ni puta idea de lo que tienen que sufrir los mestizos. ¿Me oyes?

Se acercó y con el dedo índice le tocó el hombro.

\- No tenemos ni idea de lo que tienen sufrir ante la sociedad. A ellos no se les valora como a los magos ni a los de raza pura, ya que no les benefician en nada. A ellos se les trata como basura, sobretodo por los gilipollas como tú que no mostráis ningún respeto.

Le miró fijamente, la expresión que le estaba mostrando le cabreaba muchísimo.

\- Te prometo que no volveremos a respirar tu aire de riqueza, pelo pirámide. Pero ni se te ocurra volverte a cruzar por mi mirada, porque como te vea menospreciándonos con tu geto de creído de mierda, te juro que te las verás conmigo.

Sonrió, apretándole el hombro con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

\- Y nadie quiere ver a un Mangel cabreado, señor gominas.

**Rubius**

Algo hizo click cuando vio a Mangel así. Consideraba que le conocía mucho, pero al vivir separados durante todo este tiempo no había tenido la oportunidad de verle así, y le sorprendía y enorgullecía a partes iguales. Su amigo le estaba defendiendo. Mentiría si dijese que no se le había ablandado el corazoncito.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo gilipollas que estaba siendo. Mangel estaba a punto de meterse en un lío por su culpa. Y si algo estaba claro, es que el tipejo ese no solo era un imbécil, también problemático.

Puso una mano en el hombro de Mangel y le dio un apretoncito para que se apartase, mirándole con las orejas gachas.

—Hey, ya- ya está. Vámonos, ¿vale?

**Mangel**

Mangel se giró, cambiando su rostro a una expresión más amable al ver a su amigo preocupado. Suspiró, dejando soltar su mano del hombro del pelo dorito y se giró, pasando su brazo por encima de Rubius.

\- Está bien, vámonos.

Y ambos se alejaron del racista, no sin antes Mangel dedicarle una mirada de odio. De verdad esperaba que les dejase en paz de una vez. Una cosa era que a él le hiciera algo, y otra era que hiciera sentir como la mierda a su mejor amigo por su procedencia. No podía permitir que Rubius se odiase, no quería que pasase por lo que él ya había pasado.

**Vegetta**

Tenía que admitir que el humano tenía agallas, le había dejado sin palabras por un momento. No se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho, tenía sus motivos. Además él no había empezado nada, fue el mestizo quien se lanzó a por él. Como había dicho, era todo instinto, y era muy difícil controlar eso. El humano no tenía ni idea de lo que era eso.

Dejó que se fueran sin decir más, no iba a tentar a la suerte y arriesgar otra situación donde se enfrentaran. Además algunas personas les estaban mirando, era lógico con la escenita que habían montado. Agradecía en momentos así no compartir planta con nadie, no se quería ni imaginar lo que sería tenerlos de vecinos.

Esperaba que después de este encontronazo ni siquiera se volvieran a dirigir la mirada, hacer como si no existieran. Era lo mejor para todos.

**Auron**

Por fin, por fin habían llegado. Lolito le había estado dando el coñazo toda la semana con las tremendas ganas de fiesta que tenía. "Es que es la primera fiesta de la uni", "es una oportunidad única", "sin ti no puedo va" y cosas de ese rollo. La verdad es que le sorprendió que el vampiro tuviese tantas ganas de reunirse en un sitio repleto de gente, pensaba que uno de los rumores vampirescos es que les gustaba la soledad. ¿Quizá fuese otro bulo? A veces la realidad supera la ficción.

\- Bueno, Lolito - dijo, cruzándose de brazos -. Hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

**Lolito**

Miraba la fiesta con una amplia sonrisa, menuda cantidad de gente que había reunida. Llevaba todo el día esperando a que llegara la noche para estar allí. Era el momento ideal para conocer a gente de toda la universidad, y tenía claro que iba a encontrar a alguien. Al fin y al cabo, más que de fiesta iba de caza.

—¿No te encantan las fiestas? Qué maravilla —hablaba animado mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, disfrutaba del ambiente—. Y hemos llegado en el mejor momento. Ahora es cuando la gente ya ha bebido un poco y la cosa está animada.

**Auron**

\- Cierto - comentó divertido, acercándose hacia a él -. Cuando eres un mero observador solo puedes encontrarte maravillosos ejemplares penduleando por aquí.

Divisó por sus alrededores varios juerguistas dándolo todo, y solo era la 01:40 de la noche. Unas chicas estaban tragándose varios chupitos de golpe, otros estaban brincando como locos ante las canciones, otros pidiendo más birra; incluso algunos estaban liándose en las esquinas de la sala, otros dos bailando encima de unas mesas, otros en unas sillas... Definitivamente se lo estaban pasando todos bien.

\- Menuda juerga - dijo riéndose ante el divertido paronama -. Tiene pinta de que en cualquier momento sacan un barril gigante de cerveza, a lo americano, ¿a que sí?

**Lolito**

—No creo que les quede mucho —se fijaba en los que iban ya peor, bailando como si no les diera vergüenza hacer el ridículo.

No pasaron ni un par de minutos desde que dijo eso cuando empezaron a oír voces, casi gritando incluso, y gente que se paraba a mirar hacia un sitio. Peleas de fiesta, le encantaban, siempre había drama y solían acabar a golpes.

—Mira Auron, por ahí se lo están pasando de puta madre.

Se acercó un poco para poder ver qué ocurría exactamente. Había un chaval que parecía mitad oso y otro humano, y ambos estaban encarando a otro. De hecho parecía que el humano se ponía más serio con el contrario. Cuando se fijó en quién era contra el que iban, su sonrisa no hizo más que ampliarse.

—No sé si ese chaval es valiente o un completo idiota...

**Auron**

Auron inclinó su cabeza, no era tan alto como Lolito y el cabezón del de enfrente suyo no le dejaba ver bien. Se fijó en quiénes se refería, sonrió.

\- ¿Cuál de ellos? - preguntó-. Todos parecen un poco idiotas la verdad. 

Habían tres personas enfrentándose. Uno de ellos, medio oso, parecía asustado, los otros dos humanos batallaban con sus ojos. Parecía que fuese un tira y afloja, quién se rindiera perdería.

\- Hey, ya- ya está. Vámonos, ¿vale? - dijo el mestizo entre susurros.

Vaya, parecía que habían perdido ante el de ojos morados. Auron se fijó en la cara del susodicho, sonrió. O tal vez no.

**Lolito**

El vampiro casi no prestó atención a su amigo, aquella pelea era demasiado interesante. El humano no tenía ni idea de a qué se enfrentaba, pero aun así tenía valor. Era cuanto menos interesante, había conseguido captar su atención.

Los dos se alejaron y el resto de gente también se empezó a dispersar, pero Lolito tenía ahora la mirada fija en el de ojos morados. En cuanto cruzaron miradas le salió una media sonrisa al ver la cara que se ponía el contrario. Era una mezcla entre miedo y odio, lo que más le gustaba. Como esperaba, se dio la vuelta para perderse entre la multitud, no buscaba conflicto. Cuando rompió el contacto visual recordó con quién estaba, y volvió a mirar a Auron bastante divertido.

—No es una fiesta si no hay una pelea, ¿no?

**Auron**

Le habían dejado completamente solo bailando en la mesa, pero le daba igual. Estaba disfrutándolo, dándolo todo en su canción. Por mucho que odiase a la gente, no podía negar que le motivaba muchísimo el ver como botaban a su ritmo gritando su nombre.

Nadie se acordaría de él, pero él sí que se acordaría de este momento.

**Fargan**

Esto era lo que Fargan necesitaba hoy. Conseguirse una churri también estaba bien, y lo dejaría para luego, pero lo primero era lo primero: quería pasárselo increíble. Para eso venía a la universidad, al fin y al cabo, ¿o no? No dejaba de saltar, girar sobre sí mismo y bailar de forma tonta al ritmo de la música. Aunque el chaval que estaba sobre la mesa, el que lo había iniciado todo, parecía estar pasándoselo mucho mejor. Sin pensárselo dos veces se subió con él y le sonrió, saltando al mismo ritmo.

—¡A-, A-, A-, Alexby!

**Alexby**

Alexby se sorprendió al ver al mestizo subirse con él a bailar, sonrió como un niño pequeño y se giró completamente hacia él. Invitándole a bailar simplemente con su gesto.

Al ver como revoloteó sus alas, Alexby soltó una risita tímida.

**Fargan**

Sonrió más amplio al ver que el chaval le seguía el rollo. Se le acercó y siguió bailando con él, haciendo el tonto y riéndose bastante. Se le veía simpático. Aunque no fuese el estribillo, Fargan seguía gritando el coro como un idiota.

—¡A-, A-, A-, Alexbyyy!

Hizo un giro algo brusco y estuvo a punto de tirar al chaval de la mesa con una de sus alas. Le entró la risa y consiguió atraparlo de milagro.

—Lo siento, ¿eh? Las tengo tan grandes que a veces no las controlo.

**Alexby**

Alexby se descojonó vivo ante la situación, se reía tanto que le faltaba el aire.

\- Ay que me meo - dijo entrecortadamente - Casi me como el puto suelo, ayuda.

El medio búho había sido tan amable de no dejarle caer así que le dio la gracias bajo el ruido de la fiesta.

\- Gracias, tío. Si no hubiese sido por ti, me hubiera reventado todos los dientes.

**Fargan**

Fargan se siguió riendo. El chaval tenía una voz super simpática y le hacía mucha gracia.

—Qué menos, si poco más y te mando a volar.

Entonces la canción cambió. Miró un poco a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la gente seguía bailando, pero menos pendientes de la mesa. Se inclinó hacia el chaval para que pudiese oírle.

—Oye, después de este numerito mojamos fijo. ¿Te vienes?

Lo dijo en tono de broma, aunque lo decía medio en serio. Le había echado el ojo a un par de chicas que se habían unido a bailar.

**Alexby**

Alexby no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, pero al verle la cara se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba mucho. Vale que había venido con sus amigos, pero Mangel y Rubius se habían separado de él. Y a él también le apetece echarse un ligue.

Se acercó y le asintió completamente en serio.

\- Pero antes de que seamos compañeros de ligue - dijo con una sonrisa burlona -. Permítame que me presente, mi nombre es Alex.

Le ofreció la mano para estrecharla.

**Fargan**

Sonrió, satisfecho y algo pillo. Le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

—Creo que nos vamos a llevar bien. Yo soy Fargan. Vamos a por algo de beber primero. Las vamos a dejar flipadas con estos movimientos de cadera que nos llevamos tú y yo, ya verás.

Bajó de la mesa de un salto, aunque se le pasó cerrar las alas, por lo que empujó a un par de personas que estaban justo debajo. Se disculpó y las volvió a plegar, saliendo entre la gente para llegar a una de las mesas más vacías.

**Alexby**

Alexby se bajó de la mesa, intentando aguantarse la risa. Este tal Fargan parecía un tío muy legal, la verdad. Contento, le siguió hasta las mesas, no sin antes pillar dos cervecitas bien fresquitas para ambos. Le dio una, guiñándole el ojo.

\- En fin - dijo tras darle un trago - ¿Tienes alguna estrategia en mente, Fargan?

**Lolito**

No es que la fiesta estuviera siendo aburrida, era más bien la gente. El vampiro no había vuelto a dar con alguien que le llamara la atención. Sí que había gente que ya iba bastante mal, gente que podía ser presa fácil... Pero no acabó yendo a por ninguno de ellos. Se quedó con Auron bebiendo, comentando cosas sobre la fiesta y la gente en ella, y por qué no, bailando un poco.

Pero la noche iba avanzando y, para qué engañarnos, tenía sed y no precisamente de alcohol.

—Voy a ir a por otra copa, no tardo —alzó un poco la voz para que Auron le escuchara sobre la música.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Rock Anthem.

**Auron**  
Lolito se había ido ya hace rato, menos mal que Chenoa estaba sonando de fondo porque si no se hubiera agobiado mazo. Empezó a taraear Soy lo que me das, repriméndose las ganas de cantar, no estaba tan bebido como para dejarse la voz estando solo en una fiesta llena de desconocidos. Los aplausos comenzaron a sonar una vez se acabó la canción, todos empezaron a pedir otra de Chenoa y Auron les agradeció internamente. Sabía que vendría el temazo de esta señora, así que se preparó para darlo todo, le dio un buen trago a su cerveza y gritó junto a ella: ¡AAAAaaaaAU! 

Al ritmo de los saxofones se puso a bailar, adentrándose más a la pista, empezó a cantar. Presumiendo que lo sabe todo, menos mal que todos se la sabían así no estaba siendo el loco de Chenoa de la universidad. Justo cuando llegaron al estribillo, a Auron le recorrió por todo el cuerpo una horrible sensación de pesadez. De golpe se sentía vacío, solo y con muchísimo agobio. ¿De dónde venía esta sensación? Él estaba bien, pero notaba como esto venía de otro sitio y le estaba molestando. Dejó de bailar y empezó a buscar el origen de esta energia solitaria.

**Luzu**  
Luzu se consideraba una persona optimista. Siempre había luchado por conseguir todo lo que quería, se esforzaba mucho, y no se dejaba llevar por los impedimentos que le había puesto la vida. Aun así tenía que reconocerlo, también le daban bajones muy malos, y podía llegar a ser algo dramático.

Estos primeros días se había centrado en las clases. Quería dar lo mejor de sí y dar buena impresión a los profesores. Sin embargo no había tenido tiempo para conocer a otra gente. O eso se decía. Ahora que se presentaba una buena oportunidad no quería dejarla pasar. Había asistido a la fiesta con la ilusión de conocer gente, pero estos ambientes no eran lo suyo, no sabía encajar. Se había acercado a un par de grupitos, bebió un poquito aquí y allá, incluso utilizó su magia como recurso, pero nada. Que no había forma.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a que Lolito estaba en la universidad. Sabía que ese capullo encontraría la manera de aislarle otra vez, si es que no lo hacía él mismo. Luzu era una buena persona, agradable, ¿por qué se le daban tan mal estas cosas?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo terminó completamente solo apoyado en una de las paredes, en un rincón algo oscuro, con un vaso en la mano que no dejaba de girar entre sus dedos y mirarlo con desconsuelo, ya que tampoco se lo quería beber. Debería irse y ya está.

**Auron**  
La sensación de ahogo y presión estaba cada vez más cerca. Auron miraba por todos lados. Sabía que se estaba acercando, pero no entendía el porqué de esto. Hacía mucho que no sentía como la magia le avisaba de algo. Fue entonces cuando llegó. Miró el foco de la energia negativa, era un chico con una sudadera negra, esta le cubría la cara. 

Con un paso suave, se acercó. Mientras que sus ojos no podían reconocer quién era, su cuerpo pudo. Era el elementalista de agua, el rival de su amigo vampiro. Una vez delante suyo se sentó a su lado, no dijo nada. Simplemente esperó a que Luzu, notara su presencia.

**Luzu**  
Luzu dio un pequeño respingo al notar que alguien se sentaba al lado suya. Se le aceleró el corazón de la impresión, también por la vergüenza. ¿Se le veía muy miserable? Giró un poco la cara para mirar. Al principio no supo quién era, la iluminación no ayudaba mucho, pero sí pudo reconocer la magia que desprendía. En contraste con la suya era cálida, vibrante y muy llamativa. No tardó en darse cuenta de que era aquel chico que estaba con Lolito el primer día. ¿Auron, se llamaba? Se sintió incluso más humillado, aunque una pequeña parte de él realmente se alegraba. Sentía algo de curiosidad por la magia de este chico. Como sea, llevaba demasiados segundos callado, lo mejor sería que dijese algo.

—¿Hoy estás solo?

**Auron**  
Auron se rió. ¿No va y lo primero que necesita saber el elementalista era si estaba con su rival o no? Al menos, parecía que la energia negativa se estaba apaciguando un poco.

\- La curiosidad mató al gato, Luzu - respondió divertido. 

Giró su cabeza para observarle bien, tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Eso le removió un poco sus adentros, puede que fuese un poco cabrón a veces pero en el fondo Auron se preocupaba por la gente y si estaba en su mano cambiar algo, lo intentaba siempre que le parecía oportuno. 

\- Al menos tú no lo estás - le dijo con una sonrisa.

**Luzu**  
Supuso entonces que había venido con Lolito. ¿Le habría mandado él para joderle? Era capaz. Giró la cabeza para mirar entre la gente, con el ceño fruncido y bastante agobiado por la idea. Sin embargo, cuando el elementalista de fuego habló, se le olvidó por un momento. Volvió a mirarle y se rió un poco, respondiéndole en tono de broma, aunque todavía se le notaba algo apagado.

—Eso ha sonado bastante creepy, ¿no? ¿Cómo que no lo estoy? ¿Puedes ver un fantasma al lado mío o qué?

**Auron**

Le miró con una sonrisa sincera y le dio un leve codazo. 

\- Hombre Luzu - le dijo -. Ambos somos magos, no me esperaba esto de ti. 

Al ver su cara de incredulidad decidió seguir hablando. 

\- Me refería a que ahora me he sentado a tu lado - dijo poniendo su vista en la fiesta -. ¿Ves como todos están ahí en su propio mundo? Bueno, ahora estamos nosotros aquí. La esquina mugrienta es nuestro mundo - la sensación de ahogamiento estaba disminuyendo y Auron no pudo evitar sonreír, le estaba ayudando a calmarse -. Aunque tal vez hayan fantasmas...

**Luzu**  
Aun cuando Auron desvió la vista Luzu se le quedó mirando con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa, riéndose un poco con el comentario. Le hacía gracia la forma que tenía de hablar, le parecía simpático. Quizás no era tan mala persona si había venido a hacerle compañía.

Estaban bastante cerca, por lo que Luzu aprovechó para apreciar mejor su magia. Le transmitía mucha calma, era improbable que viniese con malas intenciones. Se relajó bastante.

—Quizás...

Se le ocurrió hacer una pequeña bromita. Generó una mano, que se materializó como una energía azul, algo fría y húmeda, y le tocó el hombro con ella.

**Auron**  
A Auron le invadió un leve escalofrío al notar ese tacto húmedo que venía por detrás. Sabía que era la magia del elementalista, vamos, porque otra cosa no iba a ser. Sabía él de primera mano que los fantasmas no existían, que eran más jugadas de la mente que otra cosa; por favor era psicólogo, a él no le engañaban. 

Igualmente, decidió seguirle el juego. 

\- ¡Uy! - exclamó exagerando el momento -. ¿Pero qué es esto? 

Se apartó de la pared mirando al causante del momento. 

\- ¡Yo por ahí no paso! - medio gritó ante el elementalista, el cual estaba aguantándose la risa -. Luzu, no te conozco de mucho y esta esquina pues bien bonita que es, ¡pero fantasmas no, eh! ¡Por ahí no paso!

**Luzu**  
Se contuvo la risa durante unos segundos, pero al final terminó soltando una carcajada, haciendo desaparecer la mano. El tipo le hacía mucha gracia.

—Qué peliculero eres. ¡Pero eres bueno! Has notado mi magia desde antes de que te tocase, ¿no?

No solía hablar de magia con nadie, mucho menos elemental, y sentía mucha curiosidad por el tema.

**Auron**  
La carcajada que soltó le pareció tranquilizante. Notó como pese al intenso ruido constante que había en la fiesta, este tomaba un segundo, incluso tercer plano, prácticamente desvaneciéndose por el sonido de la risa del elementalista. Era una sensación agradable el saber que alguien que emitía una energía negativa, hasta hacía poco, se estaba sintiendo mejor gracias a una simple broma.

\- En efecto Luzu - respondió, pero al ver la expresión que emitía de curiosidad decidió seguir con el tema-. ¿Te gustaría saber cómo, verdad?

**Lolito**  
La verdad es que cualquier persona le podía servir, pero el vampiro era algo exquisito. No era lo mismo tomar un solomillo de ternera que una hamburguesa del McDonalds, y hoy pensaba darse un festín como un rey. Lolito solía seguir su instinto a la hora de elegir a su presa, y desde hacía unas horas tenía un objetivo fijado. 

El humano no se había separado del mestizo de oso en toda la noche, y eso podía ser un incordio. Sin embargo, confiaba plenamente en sus poderes para engatusar a la gente, así que fue directo hacia él.

— Perdona, ¿nos conocemos? —alzó la voz para que se le escuchara sobre la música.

**Mangel**  
No le costó mucho calmarse de lo sucedido una vez se habían alejado. Rayado con el tema estaba, pero ya no tan cabreado. Rubius por su parte hacía todo lo posible para intentar suavizar el tema, aunque ahora les preocupaba un poco la ubicación de su amigo Jedi. 

Pero aquella pregunta le descolocó un poco, un tio más alto que él con el pelo largo pelirrojo, le estaba hablando. 

\- Eeeh - musitó -. ¿No? Vamos creo, no sé. 

Le estaba poniendo un poco nervioso la manera en que le miraba, así que se ajustó la bandana para distraerse un poco.

**Rubius**  
Después del incidente Rubius se había quedado un poco rayado. Sin embargo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por que pasasen un buen rato, bailando y haciendo bromas todo el rato. Aunque quizás se le había ido un poco de las manos lo de intentar animarse, porque ahora iba bastante pedo.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que alguien estaba hablando con Mangel. Entrecerró los ojos y se le acercó bastante, invadiendo su espacio personal, y olfateó el aire. No olía humano, pero tampoco animal. No tenía ni idea de por qué.

—Hueles muy raro.

**Lolito**  
Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder cuando el mestizo se interpuso. La sonrisa del vampiro no varió lo más mínimo, una sonrisa realmente encantadora.

— Debe ser la mezcla del alcohol y mi perfume —respondió con una risa y le miró fijamente a los ojos, hablando con una voz casi hipnotizante—. Y hablando de alcohol... No tienes muy buena cara, te ha debido sentar mal. Tal vez deberías ir al baño...

**Rubius**  
Rubius entrecerró incluso más los ojos, pensativo. Olfateó una vez más. No, no era perfume, era su olor natural. Estaba a punto de responder cuando el chico pelirrojo habló, y sintió algo que no era capaz de explicar o comprender. Su cuerpo trató de resistirlo, pero tan rápido como había llegado, desapareció. O eso pensaba él.

—Sí. Eh, creo que voy a potar. Ahora vengo.

Salió disparado a buscar el aseo.

**Mangel**

Espera. ¿Se había ido al baño sin él? ¿Dejándolo con un desconocido? No sabía si en Falkreath era una cosa cultural, pero al menos en Karmaland estaba un poco mal visto abandonar a tu mejor amigo en una fiesta delante de un desconocido. Además, le preocupaba que le pudiera pasar algo. 

\- Voy a por él - dijo dispuesto a ir a buscarle.

**Lolito**  
Sonrió satisfecho al ver que el mestizo salía corriendo, no lo sentía ni lo más mínimo. Lo último que necesitaba era gente interponiéndose. Puso una mano en el hombro del humano para detenerlo, mostrando una sonrisa con calma.

— No te preocupes, es lo que tiene el alcohol. Ni siquiera sabes a qué baño ha ido, casi que es mejor que te quedes aquí para que te pueda encontrar —por su voz parecía que sinceramente pretendiera ayudar—. Por cierto, qué desconsiderado soy, que ni me he presentado. Me llamo Lolito.

**Mangel**  
Le miró extrañado, alzando una ceja. Razón no le faltaba, lo mejor sería no irse del lugar para cuando Rubius volviera. Pero le preocupaba que le pudiera pasar algo a su niño. Suspiró. 

\- Encantado, supongo - respondió cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué quieres?

**Lolito**

— ¿Yo? Hacer amigos. Pasar un buen rato. Es una fiesta, ¿no?

Su sonrisa era encantadora, poca gente no caería rendida ante sus encantos si se lo proponía, y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la del humano, hablando de la misma forma que podía hipnotizar a cualquiera.

— Y supongo que tú querrás lo mismo, ¿verdad?

 **Mangel**  
Mangel entrecerró los ojos. No entendía de qué iba este tio, pero tampoco es que fuera muy raro este tipo de gente en una fiesta. Miró si llevaba algo raro encima, pero parecía una persona normal, aparte de lo raro que era que fuese con un traje de flores y con una camisa abierta. 

\- No sé - dijo como pudo, la verdad es que su mirada era rara -. Nunca había pensado que funcionase hacer amigos en una fiesta.

**Lolito**  
Vale, algo estaba pasando. O él había bebido demasiado o su víctima muy poco. Y él tan solo se había tomado una copa, no iba mal, sus poderes funcionaban perfectamente. Con el mestizo solo hizo falta una mirada y ya se estaba yendo, pero el humano... No parecía estar para nada afectado, ni un poco.

— Claro que funciona, ¿qué mejor sitio? Aunque, pensándolo bien... —Miró a su alrededor y tras unos segundos volvió a clavar su mirada en la del humano—. No es el mejor sitio para... Hablar. Así que vamos a irnos a otro sitio.

Su voz sonaba totalmente dulce, amistosa incluso, aunque había sido igual de firme que si diera un orden, la cual iba a cumplir.

**Mangel**  
¿Era él o el trajeado señor pelirrojo estaba flirteando con él? Notó como se ruborizaba al pensarlo. Ese tio resultaba muy atractivo pero Mangel sabía que gay no era y esto le ponía un poco bastante nervioso. Y más teniendo en cuenta esa mirada tan extraña. 

\- Oye oye, alto el c-carro - formuló como pudo, apartándole un poco de él -. Pareces un tio muy majo y eso p-pero, hace nada me has dicho que lo mejor era esperar a mi amigo aquí. ¿No? Eso me has dicho, ¿no?

**Lolito**  
Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Algo estaba fallando. Miró al humano con el ceño fruncido, sin molestarse en ocultar lo descuadrado que le había dejado. ¿Cómo podía ser que se estuviera resistiendo a sus poderes? Era imposible. Tendría que estar siguiéndole como un ternerito directo al matadero.

— Sí, eso he dicho, pero las situaciones cambian —hablaba un poco más serio, siempre se salía con la suya, esto no podía ser—. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

**Mangel**  
Ahora sí que le miró extrañado, ¿cómo que las situaciones cambian? Mangel estaba empezandose a creer que este tio estaba yendo en serio con él y hasta la idea de darle su nombre le incomodaba un poco. 

\- M-ma - tartamudeó apartando la mirada -. Mango. Eso. Me llamo Mango.

**Lolito**  
Bueno, al menos a eso le había respondido, tal vez ahora es cuando empezaba a funcionar su magia. Llevó una mano a su mentón para obligarle a que su mirada se volviera a fijar en la suya, esta vez sí que iba a funcionar.

— Bien, ya nos conocemos mejor —le miraba con una media sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno—. Y ahora que somos buenos amigos, vas a venir conmigo.

**Mangel**  
Mangel tragó saliva fuertemente. De verdad que no entendía que estaba pasando y estaba a punto de darle un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Qué narices tenía él para que este tio fuese tan persistente? ¿Acaso buscaba un lio fácil? Seguramente. Mangel sabía que no era lo suficientemente guapo para un tio como él, ni atractivo ni nada. Capaz de que esto fuera una broma. Mangel era feo, él lo sabía. Parpadeó rápidamente, no quería ponerse a llorar delante del pelirrojo y menos en una fiesta. 

\- Escucha - empezó a decir apartándole la mano -. No sé qué te pasa pero a mí no me apetece ir, en serio. Quiero esperar aquí a mi amigo.

Se apoyó en la pared.

\- Si no me mientes y de verdad te quieres llevar bien conmigo, podrías respetar esto como mínimo. No sé.

**Lolito**  
Se quedó bastante pillado cuando el humano se apartó. Nunca, jamás, había sido rechazado por nadie. Muchas veces no necesitaba ni usar su poder para engatusar a la gente, simplemente tenía un encanto natural. Pero su poder no fallaba, nunca. Estaba tan descolocado que le costó reaccionar, porque no solo se negaba a irse con él, estaba... ¿Molesto? ¿Disgustado? No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero por una parte hacía que el humano le llamara más la atención aún.

— Está bien, no insisto más —se alejó un par de pasos, mirando al chico con gran curiosidad—. No te molesto más. Ya nos veremos por la universidad.

Intentó despedirse con una sonrisa igual de carismática que siempre, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema. ¿Qué tenía de especial este humano?

**Luzu**  
Hacía mucho que Luzu no discutía largo y tendido sobre magia con alguien. Le gustaba hablar con Auron. Sabía mucho del tema, y era una persona muy agradable. Llegó un momento en el que Luzu se olvidó por completo de la fiesta que tenían a su alrededor, e incluso de la conexión del elementalista con el vampiro. Era como si en ese rincón de la habitación se hubiese creado una pequeña burbuja en la que solo estaban ellos. Y quizás existía, porque la música ya no le molestaba tanto. En ese momento, a Luzu se le pasó por la cabeza que, quizás, Auron podría ser su primer amigo en la universidad.

Luzu no dejaba de sonreír, e incluso le brillaba la mirada. Estaba realmente entusiasmado con la conversación.

—Joder, pues me parece una pasada. No es fácil encontrar personas que hayan nacido con el don de la naturaleza, ¿sabes? Es la primera vez que trato con un elementalista de fuego. Nuestras magias contrastan un montón. Lo noté mucho cuando nos conocimos. ¿Me dejas tu mano un momento?

Colocó la palma hacia arriba, pidiéndole la suya.

**Auron**  
Auron sonrió. A Luzu no se le escapaba ni una, bien es cierto que encontrar a otros elementalistas era muy complicado, que las magias contrastaran de tal manera aún lo era más. Pero lo curioso, no era ese contraste. Si no la sensación que generaba la unión de agua y fuego. Esta no solo tenía la habilidad de destruirse mútuamente, y eso Auron lo sabía. 

\- Sería todo un placer para mí - le respondió una vez dada la mano.

**Luzu**  
Cerró suavemente los dedos alrededor de la mano de Auron. La última vez que se tocaron fue algo más casual, pero esta vez era distinto. Ahora dejó que su magia fluyese libremente por la mano de Auron, subiendo por su brazo, y trató de sentir la suya también. Cerró los ojos por un momento y suspiró. Sorprendentemente, hacer esto le relajaba mucho. Su magia era más inquieta, pero cálida, y el choque con la suya era algo que no había sentido antes. Abrió los ojos y se rió, algo tímido.

—Es rarísimo esto, ¿eh? ¿Habías hecho algo así antes?

**Auron**  
Auron entró en una especie de trance. Ya era definitivo que no notaba nada más que a Luzu y su energia. La fiesta no exisitia en sus sentidos, Auron solo percebía la agradable sensación del contraste de ambas magias. La leve batalla entre los dos elementos que se podían mutilar entre ellos dada sh naturaleza, pero también la tranquilidad que estos provocaban al mínimo roce. Un roce, provocado por la suave mano del moreno. Una que se deslizaba por su cuerpo, que recorría su brazo lentamente; dejando que las moléculas bailasen entre ellas. Una que- 

\- ¿Auron? 

La llamada de Luzu le despertó. Notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Un batallón de nervios estaba listo para zarpar. 

\- ¿D-decías? - tartamudeó intentando controlar la sorpresa que se había llevado.

**Luzu**  
Se le quedó mirando, algo sorprendido. Auron no reaccionaba, parecía estar muy centrado sintiendo su magia. Esto le hizo sentir un poco expuesto, aunque tampoco le molestaba. Sonrió con ternura. La verdad es que este chico era muy mono. ¿También le estaba gustando esta sensación?

—¿Auron?

Fue curioso cómo pudo notar el nerviosismo de Auron a través de su magia, que se enredaba agitada con la suya. Se rió un poco.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte. ¿Estabas intentando algo raro o qué?— bromeó.

**Auron**  
Se rascó la nuca, mirando a su alrededor. No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, qué vergüenza. Se había quedado absoleto en la sensación de ambas magias y aunque sabía que podía llegar a esto, no se esperaba para nada esta sensación. Los libros no le habían advertido de esto. 

\- No, para nada Luzu - respondió tras toser-. La duda ofende. 

Le miró de vuelta, estaba sonriendo de lado. Era demasiado amable. 

\- No te voy a mentir, estaba mirando a un par de parguelas que están ahí intenando ligar con unas tias - dijo, señalando a unos al azar, intentando argumentar su excusa -. ¿Ves ese de las alas? Pues eso, já.

**Luzu**  
Auron parecía algo avergonzado, y Luzu no pudo evitar pensar, otra vez, en lo mono que le parecía. Notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas ante este pensamiento. Se rió al escuchar su excusa, y ni siquiera despegó la vista del elementalista.

—Ya. ¿Y lo estabas viendo a través de mi magia o cómo va esto?

Hizo que su magia se agitase un poco, solo para ver si lo notaba.

**Auron**  
El elementalista no dejaba de insistir en el temita, ¿no? Sí que era pesistente este chaval. Se rió. De golpe notó cómo Luzu estaba trasteando con su magia, alterando la sensación flotante entre ambos a una un poco más pesada. Sonrió de lado. 

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos? - inquirió dirigiéndose a él -. Yo también sé jugar a eso. 

Se giró complemantente hacia Luzu, agarrándole de las dos manos y colocándoselas detrás suyo, quedándose así levemente encima de él. Auron fijó su mirada en la suya, mientras dejaba de descontrolar un poco su magia. 

\- Hombre, vamos - murmuró solo para él -. Todo el mundo sabe que el fuego vaporiza el agua, elementalista.

**Luzu**  
Estaba tan cómodo con Auron en ese momento que, cuando le sujetó ambas manos y se las movió, se dejó hacer. Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, tenía al chico muy cerca suya. Se rio un poco, de forma tímida, correspondiéndole a la mirada, aunque se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil. ¿Qué clase de situación era esta?

—¿Auron? ¿Qué haces?

Notó cómo aumentaba mucho la temperatura, seguramente causado por su magia de fuego, que se intensificó mucho. Ahora estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, más intensa, y debía admitir que el choque con su magia era una sensación bastante adictiva. Era como si su propia magia pudiese apagar la de Auron de un chasquido, si quisiera, pero a su vez, también podía hacerlo la suya, y peleaban silenciosamente sin llegar a hacerse daño, solo entremezclándose.

La sensación le llamaba tanto la atención que cerró los ojos, sujetando más firmemente las manos de Auron, centrándose por completo en la magia del otro chico. Era tan...

**Auron**  
Al fin. Al fin estaba él bajo su control. ¿Quién se creía que era, este chaval? Hacía nada que estaba medio deprimido y se pensaba que le podría provocar con su magia aquática. No, amigo. El fuego siempre gana, el calor arrasa con todo, tanto lo líquido como lo material; el oxígeno es el que hace que la llama viva, que arda. Y justamente, eso era lo que le faltaba a Auron. Aire. Luzu se había dejado vencer. ¿Cómo se respiraba? Luzu estaba muy cerca suyo. Necesitaba oxígeno. Luzu había cerrado los ojos. Se estaba ahogando entre tanta mar tranquila. Estaba a nada de hundirse.

**Lolito**  
El cabreo del vampiro iba creciendo considerablemente a medida que pasaban los minutos. Todavía no podía entender qué había pasado con aquel humano, que debería haber caído rendido a sus pies con tan solo una mirada. Podía ir a buscar a cualquier otro, pero se negaba, no después de lo que había ocurrido. Iba a conseguir que cayera, fuera como fuera, pero ahora necesitaba pensar. Y encima el capullo de Auron había desaparecido, ahora que necesitaba hablar con él. Porque seguro que el elemental podía ayudarle con la situación, era listo. Pero nada, que no aparecía.

Llevaba ya casi 15 minutos buscando al mago y juraba que como pasara un minuto más le iba a pegar un bocado en la yugular al primero que pasara. Al fin le pareció ver a su amigo, estaba en una zona bastante alejada y acompañado, pero le importaba una mierda que se le jodiera la cita. Lo suyo era más importante.

— Joder Auron, que llevo media hora buscándote.

Encima el cabrón había ligado con alguien, es que lo que le faltaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver quién era la otra persona, y se quedó paralizado. Tenía que ser una broma o algo, porque si creía que la noche no iba a ir a peor, se encontraba con la persona a la que más odiaba. Ni siquiera supo cómo se contuvo para no arrancarle el cuello.

— ¿Qué cojones hace este aquí?

**Luzu**  
Luzu estaba tan relajado que, sin soltar sus manos, dejó los brazos a peso muerto, bajándolos poco a poco. Sin embargo podía notar el nerviosismo de Auron, y eso también le ponía nervioso a él. Nervioso de forma positiva. No sabía cómo había llegado a hacer algo así con un tío que no conocía de nada, pero tenía la impresión de que esto los estaba uniendo de una forma que no había experimentado con nadie más. Y eso le gustaba. Sentir la magia de alguien de esta manera, y a su vez sus sentimientos, era algo increíble. Y su magia era...

Pero entonces la escuchó, esa voz a la que todavía le tenía pánico en lo más profundo de su ser. Le impresionó tanto que sintió cómo su magia se desestabilizaba por completo, e incluso la de Auron le hizo un poco de daño. Le soltó rápidamente y miró a Lolito con expresión asustada, sin poderlo evitar. Le había pillado en un momento muy vulnerable. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó las voces, la música. ¿Habían estado ahí todo el rato? Hacía mucho que no escuchaba otra cosa que no fuese Auron.

Trató de recomponerse. Cambió su conducta lo más rápido que pudo, frunciendo el ceño, cabreado y a la defensiva. También se cruzó de brazos, porque no quería que viese cómo le temblaban las manos. El cambio tan brusco le había impactado bastante.

—Aunque te pese, yo también formo parte de la universidad, ¿sabes?

**Auron**  
La burbuja se hizo añicos. El ruido volvió de golpe, dejándole medio sordo. Empezó a escuchar un leve pitido. La conexión que estaban compartiendo se rompió como un hilo. Respiró. Auron podía respirar. Empezó a inspirar y expirar, silenciosamente, necesitaba volver a la normalidad. Y la normalidad incluía no volver a hacer esto nunca. 

No podía dejar que un viejo truco de magia le engañase o hipnotizase. Auron había venido de buenas, se sorprendió al ver que era el rival de Lolito per- Espera. Luzu era el rival de Lolito y Lolito era su amigo. ¿Pero qué era esto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se había dejado engatusar. Rió para sus adentros. No podría haber caído más bajo, esta era la segunda vez que este maldito puerco le hacía salirse de rol. Este cerdo aparentemente inocente en realidad era un manipulador, tal vez por eso Lolito le tenía tanto rencor. 

Suspiró. ¿Con que esta es la situación? ¿Hasta aquí hemos llegado? Pues se iba a enterar. 

\- ¿Sabes qué? - dijo Auron levantándose -. Estaba llorando.

Tocó el hombro a Lolito, no quería mirarle la cara a Luzu. 

\- Estaba él aquí, llorando en una esquina de una fiesta - siguió explicando -. ¿Qué tiene, 8 años?

**Lolito**  
Cuando el tipo al que tanto odiaba se atrevió a responder con tanto descaro estuvo a punto de cargárselo. En estos momentos no le importaba hacerlo, incluso aunque hubieran estado en medio de la multitud. Dio un paso hacia él, sintiendo cómo sus colmillos se abrían paso, dispuesto a atacar. Si no hubiera sido por la mano de Auron en su hombro estaba seguro de que Luzu estaría ya más seco que una pasa. 

Las palabras de su amigo le hicieron mantener un poco el control, aunque su mirada llena de odio seguía fija en el elemental de agua. Bien, por un momento creía que había engatusado al que ahora era su amigo, pero no era así. Se creía que dando pena y llorando en las esquinas iba a conseguir que la gente se apiadara de él.

— No me extraña, es lo único que sabe hacer —siseó aunque algo más calmado—. Podrías hacernos un favor a todos y no aparecer en público, das pena.

**Luzu**  
Quizás era por estar especialmente vulnerable, pero tuvo la impresión de que el aura de Lolito era más peligrosa que nunca. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse, en apariencia, lo más calmado posible mientras le mantenía la mirada.

Lo que no esperaba fueron las palabras de Auron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó hacia Auron, confuso, aunque apenas le salía la voz.

Su cerebro no quería procesarlo, tuvo que repetírselo en su mente para comprender lo que acababa de decir. Se incorporó en el sitio, toda su atención centrada en Auron. No podía ser.

—¿Vas en serio?

**Auron**  
Auron no quería girarse. Sabía que si se giraba volvería a ceder ante su encanto. El poder del agua era demasiado atrayente, incluso para el fuego. Si Lolito odiaba a Luzu, era por algo, no podía ser porque sí. Y ese tio le hacía perder el control y eso no le gustaba. Literal que solo se habían encontrado dos veces y en ambas la había cagado. 

Pero Auron era un tio con mucho temperamento, sabía que si respiraba podría hacerlo. Sabía que mientras hubiera oxígeno el tendría el control. No pudo evitar sonreír. Y entonces se giró. 

\- ¿Que si voy cómo, Luzu? - le preguntó mirándole a los ojos -. Perdona por haber venido a ver como llorabas en una maldita esquina. Me era inevitable el querer reírme de ti, compréndelo. 

Mientras le miraba vio como sus ojos le temblaban. Esto no le estaba gustando. 

\- ¿Qué pensabas? - inquirió intentando encontrolar que se le rompiera la voz -. No me conoces y yo a ti tampoco, nenaza. 

Quería salir de aquí corriendo.

**Lolito**  
Qué tierno era el muchachito, parecía hasta dolido. Se notaba que casi no podía hablar y debía estar haciendo un esfuerzo terrible por no echarse a llorar o salir corriendo, aunque a él cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecía maravillosa. Miró a Auron con una media sonrisa, cómo le gustaba este chico. Había encontrado al compañero ideal, Luzu no tenía ni idea del infierno que le esperaba.

— ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? Que se cree que con su cuento de cachorrito abandonado da pena a alguien —soltó una risa y miró a Luzu con una mezcla de diversión y odio—. Ya lo has oído, nadie se va a querer acercar a ti. Deberías ir asumiéndolo.

**Luzu**  
Luzu se quedó parado en el sitio, con la vista fija en el elementalista. No se lo podía creer. No se lo quería creer. Era cierto, no conocía al chico de nada, pero había sentido su magia dentro suya, había compartido sus sentimientos, y eso no era algo que se pudiese fingir. O eso pensaba.

Hacía mucho tiempo que algo no le hacía tanto daño. El corazón se le partió en dos, y tenía tanta angustia que quería vomitar. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero respiró profundamente y pestañeó un par de veces. No pensaba permitir que le viesen así.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por verse calmado, aunque su voz, algo rota, le delataba.

—Tienes razón, Auron. No nos conocemos. Pero por tu bien espero que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, porque esta "nenaza" ahora conoce tu punto débil.

Llegó a olvidarse de Lolito. Su mirada estaba centrada en el elementalista, quien esperaba que pudiese sentir su magia esta vez, y que le llegase bien el mensaje. Porque Luzu estaba muy triste, pero también muy, muy cabreado.

**Auron**  
\- En efecto, me has pillado - respondió colocándose los brazos en las caderas -. Me has cazado muy bien Luzu, ya me tienes. Lamento tanto que mi debilidad sea mirar a la gente y que al ver gente débil se me antoje reírme de ellos, vaya. 

¿Por qué le estaba costando respirar?

**Luzu**  
Tenía que irse de aquí cuanto antes, porque cada palabra que decía ese tipo le hacía daño. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo de confiar en alguien así, sin más? Y un amigo de Lolito, además. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes. Lo que más detestaba era que le doliese tanto. Ni siquiera le conocía, pero esto le había afectado mucho.

Le echó una última mirada y se dio la vuelta, marchándose sin decir una palabra más.

**Lolito**  
— Pero qué payaso —alzó la voz para que le escuchara bien, por mucho que huyera, como siempre.

La dinámica llevaba siendo la misma durante muchos años, al final siempre era la víctima que se iba corriendo. No sabía defenderse, solo dar pena, y le ponía de los nervios. 

— El panoli este se cree que por saber hacer unas gotitas de agua va a poder contigo —negó con la cabeza, soltando una carcajada—. Tu fuego le quemaría vivo. 

Y sonrió tan solo de imaginarlo, todo envuelto en llamas. Sin duda su compañero iba a ser muy útil.

**Fargan**  
Fargan resopló, cansado.

—¿Pero qué les pasa a todas las chicas de esta universidad? Es que no me puedo creer que ninguna nos haya hecho caso. ¡Ni una! ¡Con estos cuerpos que tenemos, Alex!

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su nuevo colega y les señaló a ambos con un gesto de su brazo libre, algo peliculero.

—¡Si estamos para mojar pan! No entiendo nada, de verdad. ¡Tenemos que pedir que nos pongan tu canción! Con esa nos las llevamos a todas, Alex. ¡A todas!

Abrió las alas bastante por la emoción con la que lo dijo, golpeando a una persona en el proceso. Se disculpó rápidamente y soltó a Alex.

Ya había bebido bastante, pero aun así cogió otro vaso y se lo llevó a la boca, bebiéndoselo de golpe. No se estaba pasando con la bebida, ¿no?

**Alexby**  
Alexby se medio apoyó en la ala de Fargan y le dió otro trago a la cerveza o lo que fuera eso. Rechinó los dientes. Esta noche estaba siendo toda una tragedia. Ni una sola chica había querido mirarle a la cara, y ya no era por su estatura. Suspiró. A lo mejor el problema no era él. 

\- Fargan - dijo sin mirarle - Creo que soy gafe, lo siento.

**Fargan**  
Fargan apoyó la mano libre en el hombro de Alex y le hizo mirarle, con expresión muy seria.

—No. Alex, hoy sales de aquí con una churri. Está decidido. Me voy a encargar yo personalmente.

Empezó un temazo, y se quedó mirando cómo unas cuantas chicas se acercaban a la zona de baile.

—Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Nos vamos a beber otra copa, vamos a ir ahí y nos vamos a comer la pista. ¿Qué te parece?

**Alexby**  
Suspiró, estaba empezando a deprimirse, solo quería meterse en su cama y no pensar en nada más que en dormir. Pero su nuevo colega, la verdad era la mar de majo y le apetecía seguir pasando un buen rato con él. 

\- ¿Sabes qué? - preguntó terminando su bebida de un solo trago y arrugando el vaso -. ¡Necesitamos otra copa y directitos a ligar mazo!

**Fargan**  
Sonrió y extendió las alas, contento.

—¡Eso quería yo oír!

Se acercó a por bebidas, le pasó una a Alex y se la bebió de un trago. Después le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, acercándose a la zona de baile moviendo las caderas.

Sus prioridades habían cambiado, ahora su objetivo principal era conseguirle una chica a Alex. Aunque si alguna se fijaba en él tampoco iba a rechazarla, ante todo Fargan era un caballero.

**Alexby**  
Alex le siguió no muy convencido de cumplir el objetivo, pero sí con muchísimas ganas de pasárselo bien. Cerveza en mano, empezó a bailar junto a él, esperando a que alguna chica se fijara en ellos. 

El género musical iba cambiando de tanto en tanto, a veces cuando sonaban las dubstep, se le pasaba por la cabeza dónde estarían sus amigos, pero al ver como Fargan lo daba todo, descartaba esas dudas. 

\- Madre mía Fargan - dijo empezando a mover los brazos de manera robótica-. Atento a esto compañero. 

Se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

**Fargan**  
Fargan se lo estaba pasando genial, bailando y olvidándose de todo, incluso de por qué habían venido a la pista de baile en primer lugar. La verdad es que iba borracho perdido y se reía con cualquier cosa. Y, aunque echaba un poco de menos a Willy, Alex era muy buen compañero de fiesta, le estaba cayendo muy bien.

Soltó una carcajada al verle bailar de esa forma.

—Mira yo, mira.

Hizo un baile super ridículo, como de coreografía de música pop, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba sonando. Alguna gente se apartaba de él, ya que se le olvidaba plegar las alas.

**Alexby**  
A Alexby le estaba a punto de darle un ataque de risa al ver el paronama. Todo el mundo se estaba apartando y les estaban dejando en una espécie de círculo para ellos solos. 

\- ¿A eso lo llamas bailar? ¡Sh! - provocó de manera vacilona -. Presta atención, fiera. 

Empezó a marcarse un baile hip-hop de manera muy lanzada, hasta que cuando fue a hacer el breakdance se resbaló en el suelo y empezó descojonarse vivo.

**Fargan**  
Fargan ya se reía solo con escucharle reír. La risa de Alex era muy graciosa y contagiosa. Cuando se puso a bailar empezó a gritar para animarle, "¡Alex, Alex, Alex!", pero cuando se calló, le dio un ataque de risa, retorciéndose.

—¡Si es que no sabes! Se hace así.

Se tiró al suelo y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, haciendo como breakdance pero lentamente y mal hecho.

**Alexby**  
Se estaba ahogando de la risa, Fargan estaba super gracioso ahí tirado en el suelo movíendose como podía con las alas. Se intentó incorporar y le ofreció la mano. 

\- V-venga, te ayudo - dijo entre risas -. Menudo par de parguelas estamos hechos, macho.

**Fargan**  
Aceptó su mano para levantarse, todavía riéndose.

—Qué va. Somos los reyes de la pista, ahora mismo. Nos tienen envidia de lo bien que bailamos. Se creen que estamos juntos, y todo. ¿Quién las necesita?

**Alexby**  
Una risita tímida se le escapó a Alexby. 

\- Hombre compañero, juntos estamos. 

De repente empezó a sonar una lenta, pero no una cualquiera si no la canción de Dirty Dancing. 

\- Me meo - dijo -. Voy a necesitar otra cerveza si no quiero deprimirme... ¿Te hace una?

**Fargan**  
Asintió con la cabeza y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Sí, por favor. Uf, estoy sudando y todo.

**Alexby**  
\- En seguidita vuelvo, tranqui. 

Y empezó a caminar como pudo,hasta la barra dónde agarró dos bebidas bien frías. Una morena no muy alta le sonrió, Alexby se hizo el tonto y al ver como ella le guiñó el ojo se puso nervioso. 

\- ¿Te hace bailar? - preguntó de manera pícara -. Puedo ser tu Baby. 

Alexby la miró extrañado. Estaba a punto de aceptar, pero eso hubiese significado abandonar a un Fargan sediento en la pista de baile y encima sin que él lo hubiera presenciado. Nunca se abandona a un soldado. 

\- Lo siento - respondió -. N-no puedo. 

Y volvió junto su medio búho.

**Fargan**  
Para cuando volvió Alex, Fargan estaba bailando solo. Cuando le vio sonrió bastante, hablando de forma cantarina.

—¡Ahí estás, Alex~! ¡Gracias~!

Cogió el vaso y se bebió la mitad de un sorbo.

—¿Bailamos esta?

**Alexby**  
Alexby intentó prestar atención en medio del bullicio, las notas empezaron a sonar y Alexby no pudo evitar emocionarse como loco. Este temazo seguiría siendo el mayor temazo de la historia, sobretodo para las fiestas. Los años no le pasaban factura. Gritó de la emoción. 

\- ¡No me lo creo! - exclamó a la vez que empezaba a bailar -. ¡Me flipa esta canción!

**Fargan**  
Fargan se partía de risa, le hacía gracia que se emocionase tanto. Se puso a bailar.

—¡Temazooo! ¡Party rockers in da hoooouse tonight!~

**Alexby**  
Alexby paró en seco, riéndose. 

\- Bueno, en realidad es Party rock is in the house tonight - respondió mirándole con una sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida del mestizo. 

Cómo iba a él esperarse que Fargan le comiera los morros por eso.

**Lolito**  
Se había llevado a Auron a un lugar apartado para poder hablar con privacidad. La verdad es que después de Luzu su humor había mejorado un poco, al menos no tenía tantas ganas de matar. Ver a ese chaval mal siempre le animaba. Aun así no se podía sacar el tema de la cabeza, lo que había ocurrido con el humano, y necesitaba opinión. Ya había visto lo inteligente que era su amigo, seguro que sacaban algo en claro.

— A ver Auron, necesito tu ayuda. Mis poderes me están fallando con un humano en concreto y no sé por qué. Ni siquiera es mágico, no entiendo nada, y como buen amigo que eres espero que me ayudes.

**Auron**  
Auron miró el cielo, la verdad es que estaba bonito. Las estrellas brillaban y el aire helado le despertaba todos sus sentidos. Cogió aire antes de responder. 

\- ¿Has usado tus poderes con un humano? - preguntó curioso -. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

**Lolito**  
Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla, mostrándose orgulloso. Era un vampiro, y por mucho que la sociedad dijera lo mal que estaba, no iba a fingir ser otra cosa. 

— Porque quería —respondió bastante seco, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones—. Ese no es el caso, a lo que vamos es que no ha funcionado. Nada de nada. Y eso no debería ser posible.

**Auron**  
Suspiró, inclinándose hacia a él. 

\- Vamos Lolito - sonrió de lado -. Sabes que a mí me lo puedes decir todo, yo no juzgo. Nunca lo hago ni lo haría, seré psicólogo titulado, ¿recuerdas? 

Al verle los morritos, Auron se incorporó en el banco, encarando su cuerpo hacia a él. 

\- Al menos, dime cuál de tus poderes.

**Lolito**  
Le miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos. ¿Confiaba en el mago? Más que en cualquier otro de la universidad al menos. Y era cierto que era el único al que no le había importado que fuera un vampiro.

— Digamos que puedo... Sugestionar a la gente. Con tan solo mirarlos puedo decirles algo y que lo hagan, o que crean una idea —resopló algo frustrado—. Pero este humano... Era como si le estuviera hablando a una pared.

**Auron**  
Auron abrió los ojos sutilmente, eso era la mar de interesante. Siempre había pensado que ese rumor sobre los vampiros no era nada más que mentiras, el poder mental era más un mito que una realidad. Al menos, eso pensaba.

\- Vaya, con que control mental... - murmuró más para si mismo que para Lolito -. Entonces, ¿dices que no te hizo caso? Hm. ¿Cómo sueles ejercer este poder? - le preguntó, intentando ayudar -. Es decir, ¿cuáles son los pasos? ¿Lo piensas y punto? ¿O hay alguna cosa que tenga que pasar?

**Lolito**  
Hizo una mueca, la verdad es que no se lo planteaba. Era algo bastante natural para él, y no solía pensar en cómo lo hacía, simplemente salía. Lo único que tenía claro era que no fallaba.

— Bueno... Tengo que tener contacto visual con la persona, eso sí. Y luego solo pienso lo que quiero que haga, se lo digo, y listo —se encogió de hombros, tampoco tenía mucho misterio.

**Auron**  
\- ¿Y sin mirar a los ojos funciona? - preguntó curioso. 

Qué interesante que con tan solo pensar en qué querían que hicesen por él, lo harían. ¿Lolito lo habría usado en contra suya?

**Lolito**  
— No, necesito que haya contacto visual. Pero en este caso lo había, si tenía al humano en frente.

Miró a Auron un momento, dándose cuenta de que toda esta información era nueva para él, y acabó sonriendo divertido.

— Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte, contigo no me hace falta usarlo.

**Auron**  
Se rió y puso un brazo alrededor suyo. 

\- Eso espero, amigo. Que yo confío en ti.

¿Puramente contacto visual? Entonces se aseguraría de que si alguna vez discutían que no le mirase a los ojos directamente, por si las moscas. 

\- ¿Y eso tbn sirve desde la lejanía? - preguntó -. Quiero decir, ¿hay alguna distancia límite? ¿O algún objeto que pueda interferir, en plan una ventana? Porque si no, sí que sería otro nivel de poder. Sería la hostia.

**Lolito**  
— Eso es, que somos amigos, confianza ante todo.

Y una mierda, estaba seguro de que el mago no se fiaba ni un pelo teniendo un poder capaz de controlar su mente. Tampoco le iba a juzgar, él tampoco se fiaría de un vampiro, era lógico.

— Pues nunca lo he medido exactamente, pero tampoco puedo estar muy lejos. Unos... ¿Dos, tres metros máximo? Y claro, tiene que ser contacto visual directo, sin nada de por medio.

Ya le gustaría a él poder usar este poder a más distancia y con objetos de por medio, entonces sí que no le paraba nadie.

**Auron**  
Así que el poder tenía limitaciones, menuda mierda entonces. Porque vamos, te podías jugar la vida para usarlo. Hasta dónde él sabía, los vampiros podían morir por estacas. 

\- Vamos que si alguien lleva gafas, ¿no sirve? - dijo divertidamente -. Menuda tontería, huh.

**Lolito**  
Parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando lo que acababa de decir. Eso... Podía tener sentido. Ese humano llevaba gafas, pero nunca se había planteado que bloquearan el efecto de su poder. Nunca había intentado usarlo con alguien que llevara gafas, ahora que lo pensaba.

— Pues... Tiene lógica —bajó la mirada al suelo, con el ceño fruncido—. Vaya mierda.

**Auron**  
\- Hostia - musitó -. Yo lo decía medio en broma, perdona tio pensaba que ya lo sabías.

La cara de preocupación que tenía le estaba haciendo sentir mal. Le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda. 

\- Oye no te desanimes. Que eres un tio muy guapo, a muy malas les quitas tú mismo las gafas en un santiamén a quien tú quieras - rió intentando animarle -. Y si es por ese humano, bueno, seguro que le podrás pillar destrangis otro día. 

Era la primera vez en toda la semana que veía a Lolito tan rayado por un tema.

**Lolito**  
— Sí, sí, por supuesto —volvió a mirar a Auron forzando una sonrisa— Si seguro que le veo por la universidad por narices, es una tontería.

Y aun así no entendía por qué le había afectado tanto el tema. Aunque ahora supiera que sus poderes iban bien, y que seguramente tan solo tenía que quitarle las malditas gafas, no dejaba de darle vueltas.

— ¿Ves? Sabía que eras un genio, te voy a tener que pedir consulta de vez en cuando —bromeó intentando pasar ya del tema.

**Auron**  
\- ¡Bien hecho! - exclamó medio exagerando el tono - ¡Tú demuestra quién manda! Segurísimo que se solucionará.

Le tranquilizó ver como Lolito se iba animando. Pero le hizo en especial ilusión, que le agradeciera el haberle escuchado. Porque eso signficaba que había ayudado de verdad, en cierta manera.

\- Por supuestísimo, Lolito. Mi casa es tu casa, eso no lo dudes.

**Lolito**  
— Si es que eres un grande.

Cada vez se alegraba más de haber conocido a este chico, qué buena onda tenía. Y en ningún momento le había juzgado por nada de lo que había dicho, todo lo contrario. A lo mejor sí que iba a ser un buen amigo.

— Bueno, por mucho que me guste la noche, yo creo que ya va siendo hora de retirarse.

Se levantó y esperó a Auron para ir a la residencia. Al final la noche no había estado del todo mal.

**Auron**  
Menuda noche tan movidita, y a su vez, tan extrañamente larga. No quería cantar victoria aún, ya que de momento no estaba a salvo debajo de sus sábanas. Pero al menos, tenía la sensación de que ya había pasado lo peor. 

Y con lo peor se refería al tremendo error que había cometido. Miró la noche, de verdad que no podía dejar de admirar el cielo. Se veía todo tan bien, incluso la luna creciente se veía preciosa. Aunque no hubiesen farolas, Auron sabía que podrían ver el patio de la zona residencial perfectamente gracias a la luz que esta radiaba. Y esto era todo gracias al aire puro que se respiraba en las montañas. 

Eso era, se respiraba. Aquí fuera podía respirar bien. El aire era tan refrescante, notaba como le recorría cada poro de su piel, notaba como el oxígeno le inundaba los pulmones; la magia crecía en su interior. Paz, harmonía. Todo lo contrario a lo que le hizo sentir ese elementalista. 

Se tocó la mano, aún notaba sus estúpidas moléculas mágicas. Recorrió su propio brazo, la sensación eléctrica de ambos elementos seguía batallando levemente en este. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba muchísimo. Cerró los ojos. Perder el control no estaba dentro de sus placeres, y menos si eso significaba que no pudiese ser lo que él quería ser. 

Miró de nuevo al cielo. Maldecía el haber querido ser amable con alguien que solo era un manipulador. 

Pero a quién quería engañar, él no había hecho nada malo. El malo de la historia era él, no Luzu.

Ojalá estar de nuevo en la esquina mugrienta. 

Ahora mismo solo quería llorar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amigos, enemigos y aliados.

**Luzu**  
Luzu dejó que el despertador sonase. No porque estuviese dormido, más bien todo lo contrario, no había pegado ojo; pero no tenía motivación para moverse. Se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Y lo que era peor: pensando en Auron. Y en Lolito. Y en tantas cosas. Ayer revivió uno de los peores capítulos de su vida, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había perdido todas las ganas que tenía de conocer gente nueva.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había experimentado con Auron. Iba más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido nunca. Todavía recordaba cómo su magia se entremezclaba con la suya, cómo se sentía, y cómo los sentimientos de Auron, de alguna manera, también habían formado parte de él. Aunque probablemente esto último no fue más que un truco. Pero, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Si incluso horas más tarde todavía podía notar parte de su magia fluyendo por su mano. Y no sabía si no era capaz de quitársela de encima, o si no quería.

Fuck. Estaba tan cabreado con él. Y consigo mismo. Estaba tan, tan molesto. Y triste. No tenía energía para nada. Oh, pero si le tuviese delante, le hubiese dado un buen puñetazo. ¿Por qué le había jodido tanto? Odiaba darle tanta importancia.

Se pasó las manos por los ojos y respiró profundamente. Lo más importante eran los estudios. Siempre lo habían sido, y ahora no iba a ser diferente. Así que por fin apagó el despertador, se incorporó y se preparó para salir, aunque tenía la impresión de que hoy ya no era el mismo que ayer.

**Rubius**  
Rubius llegó al aula sin aliento. Llevaba una resaca de la hostia, y el único motivo por el que había salido de la cama era Mangel. No sabía si le odiaba o le amaba en estos momentos. Como sea, iba tarde, había tenido que correr como un loco para llegar a la clase de Narrativa Audiovisual a tiempo.

Todos le miraron cuando abrió la puerta a lo bestia. Se rio un poco, tímido, y se dirigió a los asientos del final, donde siempre se sentaba. Era el mejor sitio, ya que podía garabatear y perder el tiempo si le apetecía. Y seguramente hoy echaría una cabezadita, si le dejaban.

Se sorprendió al ver que había un chaval donde él se solía poner. Se sentó a su lado y le miró con curiosidad. Vaya pintas llevaba, el chaval. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sacarle una navaja y le iba a rajar. Llevaba una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta, la postura completamente dejada y se podían apreciar unas enormes ojeras.

**Luzu**  
Luzu resopló con disgusto cuando vio que el tipo que acababa de llegar se dirigía hacia él. Se había sentado al final del aula para estar a solas y va y se le acopla el típico pasota. Genial.

Notó que se le quedaba mirando y le fulminó con la mirada. Vio entonces que era un semi-oso.

—¿Qué miras?

**Rubius**  
Rubius se sonrojó un poco, sorprendido y algo avergonzado. Ni se había dado cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando.

—Na- nada, macho. ¿También vas con resaca?

**Luzu**  
Suspiró. No estaba Luzu para estas tonterías. Aunque el chico parecía majo, pero no se iba a dejar engañar una segunda vez.

—Shh. Estamos en clase.

**Rubius**  
—Vale, vale. Ya lo pillo. Vale.

Este tipo le daba un poco de mal rollo. Trató de ignorarle y preparó sus cosas para la clase. Hoy tenían que hacer un ejercicio práctico, pero a Rubius le estaba costando bastante. Tenía la cabeza como un bombo, y ya le costaba bastante mantener los ojos abiertos. Además había algo que no cuadraba.

Gruñó por lo bajo y apoyó la cabeza en la mesa, frustrado y cansado. Que le diesen por culo al trabajo, él solo quería dormir.

**Luzu**  
A Luzu le estaba costando bastante concentrarse en el ejercicio. No solo estaba agotado, también había alguien en quien seguía pensando. Odiaba todo. Si pudiese, hubiese cogido el cuaderno y se lo habría estampado al profesor en la cara. De hecho se imaginó bastantes situaciones en las que terminaba destruyendo el aula. Fuck, ¿desde cuándo era él tan violento? Solo quería terminar ese ejercicio y quitárselo de encima de una vez.

Entonces escuchó a su compañero gruñir. Se giró y lo vio hecho polvo sobre la mesa. Se dio cuenta entonces que el chaval tenía bastantes ojeras, y su pelo parecía un nido de urracas. Tenía las orejitas de oso hacia abajo. No pudo evitar sonreír, e incluso se contuvo una pequeña risa.

Por pura curiosidad se asomó a la libreta del chico. Leyó su propuesta, y le sorprendió bastante. El chico era imaginativo, había proyectado una idea bastante fuera de lo común, y más para la temática que les habían pedido. Aunque no estaba muy bien plasmado. Fallaba algo... ¡Ah!

—Oye —le susurró—. ¿No has pensado en introducir a este personaje aquí? Y podría desplazarse... así...

Garabateó un poco al lado de su storyboard, sin pensar.

**Rubius**  
Rubius dio un respingo cuando escuchó al chico hablar. No se lo esperaba para nada. Se incorporó y se le quedó mirando, después se fijó en lo que le decía. Se lo planteó por un momento y después se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¡SÍ, HOSTIA! ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! ¡ESO ERA LO QUE ME FALLABAAAA!

—¡Usted! ¡El semi-oso del fondo! —le gritó el profesor—. Llega tarde, y ahora se pone a gritar improperios. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Rubius tragó saliva. ¿Improperios? What the fuck.

—Rubén.

—¿Cómo?

—RUBÉN DOBLAS.

—Quiero verle después de clase.

Esta vez Rubius lo gritó en un susurro, para sí mismo.

—¡¿Estás de coña?!

**Luzu**  
Luzu se estiró en el sitio, nervioso ante la discusión. Aunque se estaba conteniendo la risa. Le sabía mal por el pobre chaval, pero la situación le hizo algo de gracia. El semi-oso, o, bueno, Rubén, tenía un tono de voz bastante simpático.

Tardó largos segundos en atreverse a moverse. Cuando lo hizo, vio a Rubén apoyado en la mesa otra vez. Se puso una mano sobre la boca para no reírse, disimulando, y habló cuando se calmó.

—¿Estás bien?

**Rubius**  
Rubius solo quería pirarse de ahí e irse a dormir. Se volvió a apoyar en la mesa y se acurrucó ahí, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el chico le habló solo gruñó un poco en señal de que le había escuchado.

**Luzu**  
Luzu volvió a sonreír.

—Deberías apuntarte lo que te he dicho.

Esperó un poco antes de añadir.

—Soy Luzu, por cierto.

Se arrepintió un poco después de decirlo. Pero por intercambiar el nombre con un compañero no podía pasar nada, ¿no?

**Rubius**  
Rubius tardó bastante en reaccionar. Sin embargo al final se incorporó y asintió con la cabeza, apuntando los cambios que le había dicho el chaval emo. Luzu. Al final parecía majo y todo. Le sonrió.

—Yo soy Rubius. No me llames Rubén, que eso solo me lo llama mi madre.

**Luzu**  
Luzu le sonrió, contento. Rubius. Se le pasó por la mente que por fin, por fin había hecho un amigo en la universidad. Entonces recordó lo de ayer y se tensó bastante.

Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a lo suyo. Algo se había roto dentro de él. Sabía que no podría confiar en otros con la misma facilidad que antes.

**Lolito**  
Agradecía demasiado que la única clase que tenía hoy fuera a las 12 de la mañana. Llega a ser a primera hora y el vampiro seguiría muertísimo, más de lo que ya estaba. Tampoco es que tuviera resaca, pero eso de madrugar y más después de la fiesta no iba con él. Al menos sabía que iba a ver a su queridísimo amigo Auron, menuda escenita le regaló ayer con el tonto de Luzu. Lo mejor de la noche, sin duda alguna.

Llegaba un poco tarde, pero por suerte el profesor también, así no le miraban muy mal. Se sentó al lado de Auron de golpe, dejando caer la mochila al suelo y resoplando.

— Ya les vale ponernos una clase siendo un viernes —miró al mago con una media sonrisa—. Al menos ayer lo pasamos bien, ¿eh?

**Auron**  
Le dolía todo. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Lo que pasó ayer fue un error que no quería volver a repetir, pero lo peor es que una parte de él quería que volviera a suceder. Le molestaba hasta el último hueso y no es que hubiese bebido tanto, suspiró. Seguía sintiéndolo en él, era como si una pequeña parte de su fuego se hubiese apagado por culpa de su agua. Era una sensación horrible que le carcomía por dentro, no podía evitar estresarse si pensaba en ello. Las sábanas le agobiaban y a la vez le acunaban, pero no concilió el sueño. Estaba exhausto. Y odiaba notar la presencia de Luzu en el cuarto del lado, odiaba que Luzu fuera su vecino. Pero no pudo evitar odiarle de verdad cuando la maldita banda sonora de Star Wars empezó a sonar a todo volumen, y sonó, vaya que si sonó, estuvo sonando durante 3 malditos minutos seguidos. A nada estuvo de levantarse de la cama e ir a reventarle con una ensalada exprés de puñetazos. Qué asquerosa la ley de Murphy esta, estaba a nada de dormirse y el cabronazo de Luzu y su alarmita de los cojones se lo impidieron. 

Pero bueno, eso eran aguas pasadas y ahora se encontraba en clase. Sentado con unas ojeras tremendas y con ganas de morirse, como siempre. La voz de Lolito le animó, aunque ello significase hacer ver que estaba bien. 

\- Ya ves tio - respondió con la misma sonrisa que le ofrecía el pelirrojo -. Aunque me muero de sueño... ¿Los vampiros tienen resaca? Dime que sí y que no solo sufrimos los mortales de esta mierda.

**Lolito**  
— Tienes una cara de mierda terrible —no pudo evitar reírse, pobrecillo, le daba hasta pena— Pues yo al menos aguanto bastante bien el alcohol, mírame, fresco como una rosa.

Tampoco había bebido tanto la noche anterior. Además, cuanto más borracho fuera peor se concentraba para usar su poder. Intentó no poner mala cara al recordar el encuentro con el mortal, maldito miope. Como realmente fueran las gafas las que le estropearon toda la jugada, la próxima vez que le viera se las iba a machacar.

— Pero oye, merece la pena por lo bien que estuvo la noche, ¿no? A ver para cuando la próxima.

**Auron**  
Se estiró en la silla, hasta que notó esa leve sensación placentera en la espalda. 

\- A ver para cuando, Lolito - dijo girándose hacia él -. Pues te envidio, yo la verdad es que estoy bastante reventado por lo de ayer. Necesitaré un breve descansito, ya estoy mayor para estas cosas.

**Lolito**  
— Vaya abuelito estás hecho... —negó con la cabeza medio riendo— Tampoco te vi beber tanto, tienes poco aguante.

El profesor entró en la clase y el vampiro tuvo que bajar la voz para seguir hablando con Auron.

— Si la semana que viene hacen otra, nos apuntamos de una.

**Auron**  
Le sonrió, alzando su puño en modo de afirmación a lo dicho. Esperó a que le chocase de vuelta y prosiguió a prestarle atención a la clasecita de diversidades. Menudo coñazo, ni que nunca hubieran conocido a gente distinta a ellos mismos. La burocracia social era algo que nunca entendería.

Ahora mismo le daba igual esto, quería sentirse mejor consigo mismo y escuchar como un bigotudo le hablaba del respeto al prójimo no le ayudaba en nada. Agarró el lápiz y se puso a garabatear en la esquina superior del folio. Tal vez Lolito pudiera ayudarle. ¿Sería una buena estrategia explicarle la realidad? No. Esa era la respuesta obvia. Ni si quiera el mismo se entedía. Menuda mierda de psicólogo estaba hecho. 

Bien, si tal vez dejar de odiarse no era una opción; tal vez empezar a odiar a Luzu sí que lo era. Miró a Lolito, que volvía ya de comprar las cocacolas.

\- Hombre gracias Lolito - dijo sonriente, ayudándole con las cosas incorporándolas sobre la mesa - Parecía que ese tio nunca se callaría, ¿eh? Un poco coñazo el profe, la verdad.

**Lolito**  
— Seguro que habría sido más interesante otro día que no fuera después de fiesta.

Le pasó la bebida y se sentó sobre la mesa, dando un sorbo a su cocacola. Se había fijado en que Auron estaba un poco raro, se había pasado la clase más distraído de lo normal, aunque suponía que sería por la resaca. Según había escuchado el alcohol podía perjudicar bastante, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que eso fuera todo lo que le pasaba. 

— Casi que tienes más cara de mierda que cuando empezó la clase —bromeó con una sonrisita.

**Auron**  
Se rió casi de manera mecánica. Removió el vaso, observando como las burbujitas subían hasta la superficie. El gas actuando como tal, buscando el oxígeno dentro del líquido, hasta al fin librarse de este.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

**Lolito**  
Miró a Auron intentando descifrar en qué estaría pensando, porque parecía que su mente realmente no estuviera allí. Estaba como ausente, pero tampoco se iba a meter en problemas ajenos. 

— Claro, pero espero que no sea que si duermo en un ataúd.

**Auron**  
Entrecerró los ojos, dejando el vaso de manera firme contra la mesa. 

\- Por supuesto que duermes en uno - le dijo sonriendo de lado - Si no, no podrías mantener un aspecto tan apuesto, compañero.

Brindó tras eso por él mismo y se rió. 

\- En realidad, era sobre el elementalista de agua.

**Lolito**  
— Oh, gracias por fijarte, este cutis perfecto no se mantiene solo.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás como si fuera una diva, otra cosa no, pero ego tenía para dar y tomar. Se lo estaba pasando bien con Auron hasta que tuvo que sacar el tema de Luzu. No entendía por qué siempre acababa entrometiéndose en su vida, y eso sin ni siquiera estar presente.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Su tono salió algo más cortante de lo que pretendía, pero no podía evitarlo.

**Auron**  
\- Nada grave - respondió un poco sorprendido. 

Sabía que a Lolito le caía mal, pero no hasta ese punto. Quizás esto era un error, pero necesitaba odiarle y a lo mejor solo él podía ayudarle. 

\- Solo me gustaría saber qué tan pringado era antes - dijo mirándole a los ojos - Me di cuenta de que en la fiesta te lo pasaste bien viéndolo medio llorar y se me ha pasado por la cabeza, no sé, que tal vez tengas más historias de estas.

**Lolito**  
Se echó a reír al escucharle, si es que no sabía por qué dudaba de Auron, era un grande. Cada vez iba ganando puntos, y el hecho de que quisiera reírse de Luzu le daba al menos mil.

— Ni te puedes imaginar lo lamentable que ha sido siempre. Va de víctima, ¿sabes? Pero es todo mentira. En verdad es más malo que un demonio —hablaba muy seguro de ello, lo tenía clarísimo—. Va llorando por los rincones, pero se merece todo lo que le pase. Y más que le va a pasar, te lo aseguro.

**Auron**  
Soltó una risa forzada, tenía que hacer ver que le gustaba esto. Ya lo había hecho miles de veces, y era más, le encantaba hacer jugarretas. Pero nunca se había sentido tan mal al hablar mal de alguien. 

\- Menudo parguela - respondió apoyándose en su mano derecha -. Suelta por esa boquita, ¿qué cosas ha hecho? Necesito saber de esta mosquita muerta.

**Lolito**  
— En el instituto era de lo peorcito. Era el típico que iba de buenecito, muy listo y un pelota con los profesores.

Le daba asco solo de pensarlo, se creía que ganándose a los profesores iba a conseguir algo. Pero eso solo hacía que Lolito le hubiera cogido más asco aún.

— Tenía que ser el mejor en todo, si no se ponía modo víctima. Se presentó al puesto de presidente del consejo escolar solo por joder —aquella parte la dijo con algo más de rabia—. Con tal de ganar hace lo que sea.

**Auron**  
Asistió cada vez que hablaba, analizando cada gesto que hacía. Se notaba que aparte de odio, le tenía rencor, tal vez ese Luzu le había traicionado de alguna manera. 

\- Vamos, un empollón de narices - dijo con desdén-. Ahora en serio, ¿pero empollón aplicado o empollón falso? Osea, ¿recibe de más de lo que merece o al menos sabe hacer algo? Porque por lo que me dices, me parece un interesado.

**Lolito**  
— No sabe hacer una mierda.

Respondió casi al instante, no tenía ninguna duda. No se merecía nada, o al menos nada bueno. Pocas cosas malas le pasaban, muy pocas en comparación a lo que merecía.

— Pero conmigo eso de ir de perrito abandonado... No cuela. Yo le paro los pies, y hace como que soy el malo. Porque claro, el vampiro tiene que ser mala gente, cómo no.

**Auron**  
Casi escupió la cocacola. Lolito, ¿malvado? Si era un cacho de pan. A lo mejor iba un poco mal de temperamento, pero se le veía muy buena gente. Tal vez, Luzu sí que era un mal tipo. 

\- Será gilipollas - respondió cruzándose de brazos. 

Tal vez sí que se merecía ser odiado. 

\- ¿Sabes qué? No sé casi nada de él y ya me están dando ganas de partirle la jeta.

**Lolito**  
— ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Si eso mismo me pasa a mí!

Alzó ambas manos y por poco tira la bebida, pero es que necesitaba expresarse. ¡Al fin alguien que le entendía! Y mira que era difícil, casi todos acababan cayendo ante los ojitos tristes de Luzu. Vaya imbécil.

— Si es que Auron, estábamos destinados a conocernos —habló muy emotivo pero se le acabó escapando una risa—. Me alegra que te caigan mal mis enemigos, así me gusta.

**Auron**  
Y esta vez sí que sonrió de verdad. Le encantaba llevarse bien con Lolito, era todo un gusto poder sentir que habían reforzado su vínculo amistoso aunque fuese por odiar a la misma persona. 

\- Por supuesto Lolito - respondió alzando el brazo, ofreciéndole un brindis -. Ante todo, tengo sentido común.

**Lolito**  
Respondió a ese brindis con la lata. Que a Auron le cayera mal Luzu era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, y encima eran vecinos de habitación. La de cosas que podían hacer para joderle la vida.

Echó un vistazo por la cafetería, no quedaba demasiada gente. Casi todos o seguían de resaca o ya se habían ido después de las clases. Se fijó en concreto en un humano que acababa de entrar, y se contuvo para no poner mala cara. Maldito idiota con gafas. Iba a conseguirlo como fuera, solo que no ahora. Pero lo conseguiría.

— Anda, vamos de vuelta a la residencia. Necesito dormir dos días enteros. 

No era una excusa para irse y no pensar en ese humano, porque no le obsesionaba la idea de que no le afectaran sus poderes. Para nada.

**Mangel**  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda nada más llegar a la cafetería, pero no sabía el motivo del mismo. Rubius parecía bastante animado pese a estar muerto de sueño y no dejaba de hablarle de su nuevo compañero de clase. La verdad es que saber que estaba feliz, le tranquilizaba bastante. 

\- ¿Ves? Siempre supe que tenías facilidad para caerle bien a la gente - dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa, miró el móvil tras ver la lucecita de las notificaciones parpadear -. Ah, es Alexby. Dice que tardará un poco en venir, que le ha surgido una cosa.

**Rubius**  
Se sentó frente a Mangel y puso la mochila en la mesa, rebuscando dentro. Ni se daba cuenta de que estaba sonriendo bastante, e incluso moviendo la cola un poco. El profesor le había dado un poco la chapa, ¡pero le había felicitado por el proyecto!

Se rio un poco, sacando un bocadillo aplastado envuelto en papel transparente.

—Bueno, yo no he dicho que le caiga bien al emo. Pero he hecho avances, también te lo digo. Se le ve un tío raro de la hostia.

Le dio un bocado grande al bocadillo y medio habló con la boca llena antes de tragar.

—Mm, oye, que todavía no lo hemos hablado. ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta, tío? Recuerdo a un pelirrojo o algo así.

**Mangel**  
Mangel dejó de hacer lo que esgaba haciendo, apartando el bocadillo de jamón serrano de su boca. Hizo una leve mueca, mirando hacia la derecha. 

\- Joder - murmuró. 

Volvió a mirar a Rubius, moviendo sus dedos de manera inquieta, como si su bocadillo fuese una mini pandereta y por tal de hacer eso empezase a sonar. 

\- Vale, te lo voy a decir - dijo seriamente -. Pero prométeme que no te reirás de mí.

**Rubius**  
Rubius inclinó la cabeza y estiró las orejas de oso, curioso.

—No prometo nada.

**Mangel**  
Suspiró, se le veía bastante emocionado. Mangel se acercó a él, tapándose un lado de la boca con su mano libre. 

\- Creo que ese tio estaba ligando conmigo, macho.

**Rubius**  
Abrió mucho los ojos y se le ensanchó la sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia Mangel, lleno de curiosidad, y se le escapó una risilla.

—No jodas. ¿Qué te dijo?

**Mangel**  
Apoyo la frente en su mano, se estaba avergonzando muchísimo y la sonrisita tonta de su mejor amigo no le estaba ayudamdo en nada. 

\- No sé vale - dijo de manera rápida -. Era más una sensación que unas frases en si, osea, el tio vino y estaba raro no sé. Y entre que llevaba traje y me insinuaba que quería llevarse mejor, agh. 

Se llevó ambas manos en la cabeza y miró a Rubius alzando las cejas. 

\- Me dijo que quería ir a un sitio más privado...

**Rubius**  
Se sonrojó un poco y se rio, imaginando la situación.

—Hostia. Qué mal rollo, tú —inclinó la cabeza y le habló en tono de pique—. ¿Y no te gustaba ni un poquito?

**Mangel**  
Se reincorporó en la silla, apoyándo el mentón en su mano. Pensando. ¿Le gustó? No lo sabía, había sido todo muy raro y la verdad es que en ese momento solo le estaba preocupando el bienestar de su Rubius. Pero si lo pensaba, los nervios los tuvo hasta arriba. Había algo en el que le erizaba la piel. 

\- Ni idea - respondió honestamente -. No hablamos mucho la verdad, y además solo pensaba en ir a buscarte porque estabas solo. 

Suspiró, lo único que podía confirmar era que el traje que llevaba sí que le gustó.

**Rubius**  
No sabía muy bien por qué, pero escuchar eso le emocionó un poco. ¿Mangel dudaba de si le molaba un tío? Casi se quedó más con eso que con lo segundo que dijo. Ni se dio cuenta de que estaba elevando la voz, con tono emocionado.

—¿Pero fuiste con él o no?

**Mangel**  
Si hubiese estado bebiendo algo, lo hubiese escupido. Mangel se lo quedó mirando sorprendido. 

\- Pero tio, ¿no me has oído? - preguntó medio molesto -. ¿Cómo coño quieres que me vaya con un desconocido y te deje solo en una fiesta llena de más desconocidos?

**Rubius**  
Había dejado olvidado su bocadillo sobre la mochila. Gesticuló bastante con los brazos mientras hablaba.

—¡Yo qué sé! Es una fiesta. Conoces a gente. ¿Cuál es el problema?

**Mangel**  
Estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos. ¿Por qué no entendía que el se preocupara por él? Literalmente ha pasado de estar prácticamente solo en un pueblo, a venirse a Karmaland. Mudándose con él en un sitio nuevo que además, no sé, una fiesta no es el sitio más seguro del mundo. Y más si iba... 

\- Borracho - dijo firmemente-. Ibas muy borracho, macho. Ese es el problema.

**Rubius**  
—Qué va. No-oh. No iba tan mal. Al final no vomité ni nada. ¿No te fuiste con él por eso? ¿Por mí?

**Mangel**  
Suspiró. No quería discutir con él. 

\- Mira, ¿sabes qué? - inquirió frunciendo el ceño -. Paso del tema. Hablemos de cualquier otra mierda porque nunca me haces caso. Cuando crezcas, hablamos. 

Le miró y al ver que estaba a punto de abrir la boca para quejarse, levantó el dedo. 

\- No, no y no. Que siempre es igual. Si te digo que me preocupo, me llamas exagerao macho. Y paso, tienes razón, no ibas tan "mal". Para nada tuve que aguantarte el pelo mientras vomitabas durante esta madrugada, ¿verdad?

**Rubius**  
Al principio iba a llevarle la contraria, pero cuando dijo eso último, se le quedó mirando, bastante confuso. Se sonrojó un poco.

—¿En- en serio? Bueno, como sea —intentó cambiar de tema—. Si eso da igual. El caso es el chico ese pe- pelirrojo. ¿Qué pasó con él, entonces?

**Mangel**  
Se echó para atrás y se cruzó de brazos. Al fin le había hecho caso, o al menos eso sentía Mangel. Tal vez expresar sus emociones en voz alta no fuese tan malo. 

\- No sé - respondió honestamente -. Me miraba mucho a los ojos, en plan intensito de las narices, y luego al ver que yo quería esperarte se marchó. 

Entonces se dio cuenta que Rubius estaba pensando que le gustaba un desconocido y le entró un ataque de nervios repentinamente. 

\- ¡P-pero eso no significa nada! - exclamó sonrojado -. A lo mejor me lo imaginé yo todo, y si no, pues yo que sé, a saber. En fin, no sé, ¿vale? Joder, macho.

**Rubius**  
Ver nervioso a Mangel era mucho más divertido que hablar de cómo ayer le ayudó a vomitar y ni siquiera se acordaba, por lo que siguió insistiendo. Se puso una mano en la barbilla y le miró de forma divertida.

—Ah, ¿sí? Oye, pero que no pasa nada. Si te gustaba un tío, y eso. Lo puedes decir. Yo no juzgo.

Estaba tan pendiente de las reacciones de Mangel que ni tocaba el bocadillo, que ya le estaba llenando la mochila de aceite.

**Mangel**  
Le miró un poco molesto, ante ese comentario. 

\- Oye, perdona - dijon con una sonrisa -. Que yo recuerde, alguien, me petó a mensajes una noche hablando de las pedazo físicas del culo que le habían hecho a Batman en el nuevo juego, ¿me equivoco?

Mientras que a Mangel se la sudaba un poco si se pensaban que le molaban los hombres, sabía que a Rubius, eso, le ponía de los nervios.

**Rubius**  
Se sonrojó bastante y se puso un poco a la defensiva, volviendo a coger su bocadillo, apretujándolo un poco.

—¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Te estaba hablando de físicas! ¡De un videojuego! Y si alguien está bueno lo está y ya está. Tampoco estoy ciego. Pero yo no soy el que ligó ayer con un tío.

**Mangel**  
Se empezó a reír hasta que dijo que él había ligado.   
  
\- Uy uy - dijo negándolo con el dedo -. ¡Yo no ligué nada! ¡Ni sé ligar! Creo que eso es algo bastante obvio, ¿no? Además no te digo yo que no tengas ojos, solo decía que parecías bastante emocionado con Christian Bale, no sé.

**Rubius**  
Se estaba poniendo algo nervioso. Agitó las manos, gesticulando mucho al hablar.

—¡Que no me pone Christian Baaaale! ¡Que no me- que nooo! ¿Y qué tiene que ver que no lepas sigar, que no sepas ligar con que te mole un tíooo? ¡Deja de cambiarme de tema!

Se le cayó el trozo de salchichón del bocadillo al suelo.

—¡AAAH! ¡MI SALCHICHÓN!

Miró su bocadillo vacío con las orejas gachas.

**Mangel**  
Empezó a descojonarse. 

\- ¡Que no me gusta pesao! - exclamó entre risas -. Es solo que se me hizo rara la situación no sé... ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez? Vamos, que hayas notado como que invadían tu espacio personal un poquillo.

**Rubius**  
Dejó el bocadillo vacío en la mesa y abrazó la mochila, triste.

—Lo que tú digas —se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir Mangel—. Mm. ¿No? No sé —se rio un poco—. Creo que soy yo el que suele hacer eso.

**Alexby**  
Una vez enviado el mensaje, guardó rápidamente el móvil en su bolsillo. No se esperaba para nada ver a Fargan de camino a la cafeteria. Pero qué tontería, era el descanso, porqué no iba a ir. Empezó a agitar el pie de manera aceleredada. 

¿Qué hacía? ¿Sudar de él? ¿Hablarle? Agh, esto le estaba empezando a superar y solo eran las 14:30. 

\- ¡Alex! - oyó que le gritaron, mientras se giraba para verle. 

Pues mierda.

**Fargan**  
Fargan iba camino a la cafetería cuando vio una cara conocida. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al verle y fue hacia él a paso rápido, agitando el brazo.

—¡Alex!

Agitó las alas y se le puso delante de un aleteo. Le sonrió, contento. Se alegraba bastante de volver a cruzarse con él, el chico le había caído realmente bien.

—¿Cómo vas? ¿Cómo llevas la resaca? Yo estoy hecho una mierda.

Fargan llevaba unas pintas algo destartaladas, pero esta mañana no estaba como para prestarle atención a su aspecto.

**Alexby**  
\- Hombre compañero - respondió forzando una sonrisa -. Pues mira, dentro de lo que cabe voy tirando... Ahora mismo iba a por algo con azúcar.

La verdad es que esto era un poco incómodo. Le estaba saludando normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y eso no le gustaba nada a Alex. Porque podría significar que o no se acordaba, o estaba pasando del tema como un capullo. ¿O tal vez le daría vergüenza?

**Fargan**  
—¿Vas para la cafetería? Vamos juntos. Yo quiero pillarme un dulce también. Cómo nos pusimos ayer, ¿eh?

Empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería, pensando en la noche anterior. Recordó cómo bailaron y se le escapó una risa.

—Lo de anoche fue la hostia, la verdad.

**Alexby**  
Notó como se estaba sonrojando así que sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

\- Estuvo divertida - respondió apartando la mirada -. Aunque la cabeza me duele mazo... Creo que bebimos del alcohol del malo, macho.

No sabía si lo apropiado sería sacar el tema, pero decidió esperar por si acaso.

**Fargan**  
Se volvió a reír.

—Yo ya no sé ni lo que me bebí, pero hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan de puta madre. Me lo pasé super bien. Tenemos que repetir.

**Alexby**  
Estaban ya llegando a la cafetería, pero no quería entrar sin poder aclarar lo que estaba matándole por dentro. Así que decidió sacar el tema.

\- Pues estaría bien - respondió girándose hacia a él -. Oye, una cosa. ¿Tú recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?

Sus ojos se iluminaron esperando a que el mestizo dijera que sí.

**Fargan**  
Dejó de caminar y se giró para mirarle con curiosidad.

—Sí. Creo, vaya —soltó una risita—. Qué pasa, ¿tú no te acuerdas? Cuando todos se pusieron a gritar, ¡A-, A-, Alexby! ¡Alexby!

Alzó los brazos y el tono de voz, recreando el momento.

—Fue la hostia eso. Así nos conocimos. Qué bonito. Y luego cuando nos pusimos a bailar y todos se apartaban porque les daba con las alas.

Se volvió a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Que tú hiciste como breakdance. Fue buenísimo.

**Alexby**  
Se empezó a reír, entonces no se acordaba. Pero no creía que Fargan estuviese siendo mal chaval así que mentirle no lo estaba haciendo, sonrió. 

\- ¡Es verdad tio! - exclamó feliz -. De eso sí que me acordaba, lo del breakdance me ha costado, menos mal que el dolor de mi espalda me ha ayudado a fomentarlo. 

Se sentía mejor.

**Fargan**  
Volvió a recordar lo del breakdance y se echó a reír.

—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo también intenté hacer breakdance. Menos mal que no me partí un ala. Vaya pringao.

Se acarició el ala, todavía riéndose. Era cierto que hacía mucho que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Entonces le vino un recuerdo a la mente y frunció las cejas, intentando recordar si era real.

—Oye, ¿creo que nos besamos?

**Alexby**  
Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Y ahora que haría? Tragó saliva y suspiró.

\- Sí - respondió Alexby agachando la cabeza -. Mira Fargan, a mí también me sorprendió, te podría haber apartado pero no sé. 

Se empezó a acariciar los brazos, de manera nerviosa.

**Fargan**  
Se sonrojó un poco.

—Espera, ¿te besé yo?

Se echó a reír.

—No jodas. Joder, lo siento, Alex. Iba super borracho. Aunque estas cosas pasan, ¿no? Tampoco es para tanto.

**Alexby**  
Es entonces cuando se puso como un tomate. Qué vergüenza, por favor. 

\- E-eh bueno - murmuró. 

"Estas cosas pasan" Notó como se le retorzió algo por dentro. "Tampoco es para tanto" Otra punzada dentro suyo. No sabía el motivo, pero esto era peor que pensar que él no se acordaba. 

\- Sí, claro - forzó una sonrisa de lado -. Tienes razón, menos mal que no ha sido nada. 

Miró a sus pies un momento. No le gustaba esto. 

\- Hostia perdona - se excusó mirando su reloj -. He quedado con unos colegas, ¿te importa si voy tirando? No quiero que se piensen que les he dejado tirados...

**Fargan**  
¿La cosa se estaba poniendo incómoda o era cosa suya? Quizás el chaval era algo tímido. O quizás se lo estaba imaginando. Como sea, le despidió con una sonrisa.

—Claro, ya nos veremos por ahí. ¡Hasta luego!

Le vio marchar y se quedó pensativo. Ahora que habían hablado del tema lo estaba empezando a recordar. Tampoco lo recordaba mucho, pero sí le vino a la mente la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos. También tenía la impresión de haberle agarrado de la ropa para acercarle más a él. Incluso recordó que estaba sonando la de "Party rockers in the house tonight".

Se cubrió la cara con las manos y resopló, avergonzado. Se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Como sea, prefería no darle vueltas. Iba borracho, lo estaban pasando bien, fue una tontería y ya está. Incluso fue divertido. No tenía mayor importancia.

Se dirigió a la cafetería e intentó no darle vueltas al tema.

**Alexby**  
Una vez dentro, empezó a buscar con la mirada a sus amigos. Deberían estar en la mesa de siempre. Sí, llevaban una semans pero ya se habían asignado una mesa. En efecto, ahí le esperaban. Sonrió, por fin se sentiría más tranquilo. 

\- Hola a todos chavales - saludó mientras los veía discutir. 

O eso pensaba.

**Rubius**  
Rubius se giró con una sonrisa al escuchar a su amigo, sin dejar de abrazar su mochila, ocupando toda la mesa.

—Alexbo~ Sí que has tardao. ¿Qué hacías?

**Alexby**  
Sonrió al verle haciendo el tonto como siempre. 

\- Me había encontrado con un tio que conocí en la fiesta - respondió sin más, mientras se sentaba en la silla. 

Bueno aún estaban con los bocadillos, a lo mejor tan tarde no había llegado.

**Mangel**  
Mangel se unió a las sonrisas del grupo y apartó rápidamente la mochila de la silla de al lado para que Alex se pudiera sentar. Le palmeó la espalda y se rió. 

\- ¿Esa era la urgencia? - inquirió -. Pensaba que te había pasado algo, loco.

**Rubius**  
Rubius aspiró aire de forma ruidosa por la sorpresa, incorporándose.

—¡¿Tú también?! ¡Todos estabais por ahí de juerga con tíos y yo estaba por ahí vomitando!

**Alexby**  
Alexby se sonrojó levemente y empezó a agitar los brazos con vehemencia. 

\- ¡Solo estuve bailando con él porque me habías dejado de lado, cabrones! - exclamó -. ¿Y cómo que yo también? 

Miró a Mangel que había apartado la mirada, tapándose la frente con la mano.

**Mangel**  
\- Mentira, de juerga no estaba - respondió para después señalar a Rubius -. ¡Es este cabezón que dice que me fui de fiesta con él!

La verdad es que no entendía que ellos no entendiesen el entendimiento de que en realidad se entendiense que era el tio ese el que intentaba hacer algo con él, no él, ¿tan difícil era entender eso?

**Rubius**  
Se hizo el indignado, aunque en realidad le hacía gracia la situación.

—Vale, vale, vale. Vale. Ya me buscaré yo mis cosas en la próxima fiesta. Por cierto Alex, ¿quién es el tío ese? ¿Está bueno?

Le sonrió de forma pilla, intentando picarle.

**Alexby**  
Giró los ojos, sabía que de ellos nunca se libraría en este sentido. Mangel solía ser más respetuoso con estas cosas pero Rubius era un maruja de cuidao y le encantaba sacarle de las casillas. Esta vez intentaría que no hacerle caso. 

\- Primero que todo - dijo tras sacar el bocadillo -. Buenos días, ¿cómo os ha ido la mañana? ¿Bien? ¿Os lo pasásteis bien anoche? No sé, un poco de educación antes de preguntar otras cosas, digo yo. 

Tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de reírse anta la cara de molestia de su amigo mestizo.

**Mangel**  
Mangel si que no aguantó las ganas de reírse. 

\- Eso digo yo siempre, macho - continuó con la broma -. Pero Rubius no se empana, al pobre le corroe el cotilleo por dentro.

**Rubius**  
Se sonrojó, algo avergonzado, e hizo ademán de hablar un par de veces, pero al principio no le salían las palabras.

—¿Os tengo que recordar que fue la primera fiesta a la que hemos ido juntos? Es básicamente la primera cosa que hacemos los tres desde que nos hemos visto en persona. ¡Siento estar emocionado!

Volvió a hacerse el indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

**Mangel**  
Tanto Mangel como Alexby se murieron de amor al oír eso. El cabrón sabía como hacerles caer ante él con un simple tonito a modo de protesta, ambos rieron. 

\- Nosotros también estamos contentos por eso - dijo Mangel sonriente -. Teníamos muchas ganas de que vinieras a Karmaland, al fin podremos vivir nuestras aventurillas juntos, ¿sabes?

Alargó el brazo y le revolvió el pelo con una sonrisa.

**Alexby**  
\- ¡Por supuestísimo! - exclamó Alexby sonriente -. Mola mazo que estés aquí con nosotros, tio. 

Y era verdad, porque pese a que ser amigos a distancia no significaba que no se lo pasasen bien, que estuviera allí con Mangel y él era otro tema. No sabía cuando lo reconocería, pero quería muchísimo a Rubius y poder ver su carita delante suyo le llenaba de felicidad. 

\- Además, lo del tio ese - empezó a decir Alexby mirando hacia su bocadillo -. No es nada, simplemente nos hicimos colegas. Incluso intenamos ligar con unas pavas que estaban por allí, pero ni caso macho. Odio ser bajito, dios.

**Fargan**  
Fargan no se dio mucha prisa en llegar a la cafetería. Se pilló un café y un donut y, sin darse cuenta, paseó la vista por la cafetería, buscando a alguien. Y es que Alex le había dicho que estaría aquí con amigos. Sin embargo se encontró con otra cara conocida. Se le sentó delante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabiendo que probablemente le iba a molestar.

—Vegettita~ ¿Qué hay? No te he visto desde la fiesta.

**Vegetta**  
La verdad es que Vegetta agradecía que todo el mundo estuviera de resaca, porque así no destacaba especialmente entre el resto. La única razón por la que había salido de su cuarto fue porque tenía hambre, pero se sentó solo en una mesa a comer para no tener que socializar. Se acercaba el fin de semana, y en parte agradecía que la fecha que más odiaba no cayera en un día en el que tuviera clases.

Estaba terminándose el bocadillo cuando escuchó una voz conocida y evitó soltar un gruñido. Alzó la cabeza para ver a su amigo, e intentó no mirarle con mala cara.

— Ya, me dejaste un poco tirado para irte a ligar —tampoco se lo dijo a malas, había sido buena excusa para no quedarse mucho—. Se te ve demasiado bien, y me extraña que no bebieras mucho.

**Fargan**  
Sonrió incluso más.

—¿Se me ve demasiado bien? —hizo como que se acicalaba el pelo y las plumas de la cara— Ahora entiendo por qué me miran todas cuando paso. Pero que sepas que no te dejé para irme a ligar. ¿Qué clase de monstruo te crees que soy? Pensaba que te vendrías a bailar conmigo. Yo creo que Alex te hubiese caído bien incluso a ti.

Le dio un bocado grande a su donut e hizo un sonido de placer. Le encantaban los dulces.

**Vegetta**  
Esta vez le miró con algo de curiosidad. Recordaba que antes de separarse fueron a ver a un chaval raro que bailaba y le pareció que le llamaban así, y no le extrañaba para nada que Fargan hubiera acabado de fiesta con él.

— Es que no tenía muchas ganas de bailar, a la próxima —se encogió de hombros—. Pues no sé si me caería bien. ¿Es el chico que bailaba sobre una mesa? ¿Al final te quedaste toda la noche con él?

**Fargan**  
—A la próxima te arrastro conmigo. Necesitas soltarte un poco. Mira que eres guapo, pero con esa cara que me llevas últimamente no te luces nada, hijo mío. Pareces un viejo amargado.

Le sonrió, pero esta vez un poco más amable. Vegetta tenía malas pulgas de por sí, pero desde que se había ido Willy le notaba peor, y le sabía mal por el chaval.

Al recordar el baile de Alex se rio un poco. Echó un vistazo rápido por la cafetería sin darse cuenta, buscándole con la mirada.

—Sí, ese mismo. Con la tontería me pasé la noche con él. Majísimo. Me lo volví a cruzar antes y se le ve buen chaval. Muy mono él.

**Vegetta**  
— Ya sé que soy guapo, gracias por recordármelo —rodó los ojos pero le salió una sonrisita, si en el fondo tenía razón—. Es que tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de fiesta. A la próxima.

Le doy un bocado a lo que le quedaba de comida y le miró alzando una ceja, con una media sonrisa.

— Muy mono, dices... Ya te veo hasta ligando con el pobre muchacho —bromeó aún con una sonrisita.

**Fargan**  
Se rio, algo sonrojado. Le avergonzaba un poco haber asaltado al chaval en la fiesta.

—Si yo fuese gay no te diría que no, ¿eh? Pero por ahora con las mujeres ya tengo bastante.

Le dio un sorbo al café antes de seguir.

—En la próxima fiesta te lo presento. Y te unes a bailar con nosotros. Te lo vas a pasar genial.

**Vegetta**  
— Pues es una pena Fargan, lo que se está perdiendo la mitad de la población...

Tenía sus dudas sobre la supuesta "heterosexualidad" de su amigo, pero no quiso comentarlo. Si él lo decía, tampoco le iba a contradecir, él vería.

— Venga, va. A ver si es tan guay como dices ese tal Alex —acabó de comerse el bocadillo y recogió sus cosas—. Bueno Fargan, yo me voy a ir yendo, que necesito echarme una siesta.

**Fargan**

—Una pena, ¿verdad?

Asintió con la boca llena y tragó antes de responder.

—Te juro que te va a caer bien. Vamos, pongo la mano en el fuego. Si este chico te cae mal ya tiro la toalla contigo. Venga, nos vemos Vegetta.

**Vegetta**  
— Ya lo veremos —Cogió su mochila y se levantó de la mesa, haciendo un gesto de despedida—. Hasta el lunes.

Por extraño que pareciera, la conversación con Fargan le había animado un poco. Al menos por unos minutos había dejado de pensar en lo que le esperaba el fin de semana. Caminó hacia la residencia evitando mirar al cielo, aunque aún fuera de día. No iba a agobiarse antes de tiempo. Todavía le quedaban algunas horas hasta que fuera de noche y saliera la luna.

Dejó todas sus cosas en su cuarto y tras ello volvió a salir. Bendito fuera el dinero de su familia, tenía la planta entera para él solo, si no, no sabría qué habría hecho. Sacó una llave y abrió la habitación contigua a la suya. Suspiró con pesadez y cerró la puerta con los varios cerrojos que tenía. Miró la habitación vacía de paredes acolchadas y sintió una gran presión en el pecho. 

Solo tenía que aguantar un fin de semana. Podía con ello.

**Luzu**  
Cuando Luzu recorrió el campus ya estaba anocheciendo. Se detuvo un momento para admirar la Luna, que empezaba a elevarse en el cielo. La miró con algo de melancolía y suspiró. Luna llena. Estaba preciosa.

Hoy había hecho todo el tiempo posible en la biblioteca, adelantando trabajos y estudiando. Cualquier cosa que le llenase la cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora que su mente estaba vacía, no podía evitar divagar otra vez. Pensando en el vampiro y el idiota de su amigo.

En cuanto pisó su habitación se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo. Estaba agotado, física y emocionalmente, y sintió cómo todo el sueño le venía de golpe.

Y aunque quiso evitarlo, volvió a acordarse de Auron. Pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera fue capaz de pensar en por qué no debía hacerlo. Aunque este pensamiento fue diferente. Se quedó dormido mientras recordaba, y casi sentía, la magia del elementalista de fuego abrazándole. ¿Cómo esta sensación podía ser algo malo?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapuzones y reuniones.

**Rubius**  
Rubius tenía claro que hoy iba a dormir a gustísimo. Por fin había terminado la primera semana de clases. Mañana era sábado, y además era el primer fin de semana que pasaba en Karmaland. Habían sido unos días llenos de emociones y grandes cambios en su vida, por no hablar del desfase de la noche anterior... Pero por fin estaba en la camita, hecho una bola, abrazando su almohada y con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Pero empezó a sentirse incómodo en sueños. Rubius no solía tener problemas para dormir, podía dormir sin importar el ruido a su alrededor, pero algo no estaba bien. Se despertó, confuso y desorientado. Todavía le costaba adaptarse a su nueva habitación. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Mangel?

Tras unos segundos escuchó algo. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que el sonido venía de la habitación de arriba. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando ahí? No dejaban de dar golpes. Trató de cubrirse sus cuatro orejas con la almohada, pero los golpes seguían. Y seguían. Y seguían. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

Esperó, pero los golpes no paraban. Se quitó la almohada de las orejas para oír mejor, frustrado y molesto, intentando analizar lo que escuchaba. Golpes, arañazos, y... ¿lamentos? ¿Qué coño era eso? Se le encogió el corazón. ¿Y si estaban matando a alguien? ¿Podría ser el vampiro? El instinto le decía que algo malo estaba pasando.

Asomó la cabeza para mirar a la litera de abajo, donde dormía Mangel.

—¡Mangel! ¡Mangel! ¿Estás durmiendo? ¡Mangel!

**Mangel**  
Se levantó de golpe, hostiándose contra la cama de arriba. 

\- ¡Me cago en! - gritó desorientado -. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? 

Empezó a buscar por todos lados señales de peligro o algún indicio de que les estaban atacando. Se frotó la frente con la palma, el dolor le estaba empezando a molestar.

**Rubius**  
Estaba demasiado nervioso como para preocuparse del golpe que se acababa de dar su amigo.

—¡Shhh! ¡Mangel! ¡Escucha!

Y se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Mangel escuchase los rasguños y golpetazos. Le recorrió un escalofrío.

**Mangel**  
Se calló haciendo caso a la orden de su amigo. Entreabrió los ojos y empezó a parpadear. No oía nada. Se intentó destaponar las orejas, pero seguía sin oír nada más que sus respiraciones y el silencio de la residencia a las... ¿Qué hora era si quiera? 

\- Rubius... - nombró con su voz dormida -. Se puede saber, ¿qué quieres que escuche? 

Solo quería dormir.

**Rubius**  
—¿N-no lo oyes? Mangel.

Bajó de la litera con piernas temblorosas. Se resbaló a mitad y cayó de tal manera que casi se cae de boca al suelo, pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

—Escucha.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio. Definitivamente se escuchaba. Golpes. Rasguños. ¿Gruñidos?

—¿Lo oyes? Mangel, ¿qué cojones es eso? Me da todo el mal rollo.

**Mangel**  
El corazón de Mangel dió un huelco al ver que Rubius casi se estampaba contra el suelo, hizo el ameno de levantarse intentando ayudarle pero al ver que no se caía, se volvió a sentar. 

Intentó prestarle muchísima atención al entorno, a ver si había algo de más. Incluso cerró los ojos, pero es que no se oía nada raro. Al abrirlos, vio la cara de pánico de Rubius. 

\- No escucho nada - respondió poniéndole una mano en el hombro -. Ná de ná. 

Suspiró. 

\- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

**Rubius**  
—¡No, Mangel, te lo juro! ¡Lo estoy- lo estoy- lo estoy oyendo ahora mismo! ¡Es en la habitación de arriba! Están dando golpes, y como que arañan, y-

Hizo el gesto de arañar con la mano sobre el hombro de Mangel.

—¡¿Cómo es que no lo oyes?!

**Mangel**  
Se estaba empezando a preocupar no creía para nada que Rubius fuese un mentiroso, tal vez estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Se frotó los ojos. 

\- No sé tio - murmuró -. A lo mejor es tu superpoder de oso, como los perros que oyen mejor que los humanos. Dame un rato para que se me afinen los oídos. 

Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, debía tomarse en serio el miedo de Rubius si quería ayudarle a calmarse. Puso el oído lo máximo que pudo, escuchando todo lo que podía. A media que pasaban los segundos, los sonidos de ambiente se iban volviendo más fuertes. Escuchó como uno de los vecinos roncaba, como a otro se le había caído algo al suelo, los grillos, un búho, el aleteo de un pájaro o algo; pero nada de lo que decía su mejor amigo. 

Negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

**Rubius**  
—¿Tú crees? Se oye claramente.

Se centró en el sonido, y tuvo la impresión de escucharlo a través de sus orejas de oso, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese en lo desgarrador que era aquel lamento.

Miró a Mangel para responderle, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba prestando atención, y esperó, inquieto, tratando de moverse lo menos posible para no hacer ruido, aunque le costaba. Cuando le vio negar con la cabeza resopló.

—Yo oigo algo. Te lo juro. ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

**Mangel**  
De verdad que quería creerle, pero aún seguía con la duda de que fuera una pesadilla. Tenía experiencia en estos temas, antes de mudarse a la uni, dormía junto a su hermano pequeño; este solía despertarlo llorando diciendo que oía a un monstruo debajo de su cama. Por mucho que lo comprobasen, él no se lo creía y al final acababa consolándole hasta que se le pasaba. Rubius a lo mejor tendría su edad ahora, pero al final nadie deja nunca de crecer y la mente siempre juega malas pasadas.

\- ¿Quieres investigar? - inquirió Mangel-. Aunque te prometo que no oigo ná de ná y me estoy muriendo de sueño.

**Rubius**  
Se quedó mirando a Mangel, pensativo e inquieto. ¿Quizás le estaba dando mucha importancia? Quizás este tipo de cosas eran normales en Karmaland. Tampoco escuchaba gritos de auxilio, realmente...

Bueno, sabía que se estaba dando excusas. Algo muy dentro le decía que lo que oía no estaba bien. Pero tampoco quería subir allí arriba y poner a Mangel en peligro. Y ni de coña pensaba ir él solo. No-oh.

Suspiró, derrotado, y empezó a meterse bajo las sábanas de su amigo.

—Hazme hueco. No pienso dormir ahí arriba ni de coña.

Todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien...

**Mangel**  
Al ver el rato que tardaba en contestar, Mangel estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería dormir con él o si quería que fuese a por tapones de los oídos. Pero Rubius se le adelantó, generando una leve sonrisa en él. Se hizo a un hueco, tupió la almohada y apartó la sábana. Con los brazos extendidos le invitó a tumbarse con él.

\- Ale, ya tienes todo el sitio del mundo - bromeó al respecto, pensando en que al ser su amigo tan grande y esta una cama individual, seguramente se pasarían la noche apretados.

Mangel deseó que de esta manera pudiera pegar ojo, no quería que por esto Rubius empezase a preocuparse en exceso de vivir en estas cuatro paredes y volviese a su pueblo natal. No quería perderlo justo cuando por fin estaban juntos.

**Rubius**  
Abrazó a Mangel y hundió el rostro en su pecho. No sabía si eran los propios sonidos, o más bien su instinto, pero no podía dejar de agobiarse. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía el qué, y le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. En el fondo sabía que alguien, ahí arriba, estaba sufriendo, e ignorarlo le hacía sentir culpable.

Pero estar cerca de Mangel le tranquilizaba bastante, lo suficiente como para poder respirar con tranquilidad. Intentó centrarse en eso, en todos los años que había querido abrazar a su amigo, y que ahora, por fin, lo estaba haciendo.

Y así, intentó dormir...

**Vegetta**  
Llevaba 8 años pasando por esto, ya debería estar más que acostumbrado. Desde hacía unos días estaba sintiendo cómo la luna llena cada vez estaba más cerca, y la parte de él que más intentaba reprimir luchaba por liberarse. El día anterior había sido una completa lucha, sabía que el lobo cada vez tenía más fuerza. Por mucho que lo evitara, en cuanto llegara la noche la pelea estaba perdida. No entendía por qué lo seguía luchando si siempre acababa igual, seguramente fuera por orgullo.

Antes de que la residencia abriera al público se había encargado de prepararlo todo. Tenía la última planta del edificio reservada entera para él. La habitación en la que se encontraba ahora había sido vaciada, no quedaba ni un mueble. Las paredes habían sido reforzadas y acolchadas para dejar la habitación totalmente insonorizada, lo último que le faltaba era que alguien escuchara al lobo. La puerta era de metal y tenía una gran cantidad de cerrojos, de forma que no fuera posible que se escapara. 

Cuando llegó la noche sintió que la batalla se perdía. Que era imposible luchar. Y debería ser igual que siempre, era una luna llena más, pero le faltaba algo. Le faltaba su mejor amigo. Era la primera vez en todos estos años que tendría que pasar esta noche solo, y realmente tenía miedo. ¿Y si se descontrolaba? ¿Y si el lobo conseguía escapar? ¿Y si atacaba a alguien? No se lo quería ni imaginar. 

Cerró los ojos y se sentó en una esquina, acercando las rodillas a su pecho y rodeándolas con los brazos. Hundió la cabeza entre ellas y cerró los ojos, intentando respirar hondo. Tenía que calmarse. Podía hacerlo. Intentó no pensar en todo lo malo que podía pasar y recordar todo lo que le dijo Willy la última noche.

Era la última noche de luna llena que iba a pasar con Willy y no quería ni pensar en el siguiente mes cuando estuviera solo. Habían ido como siempre a pasar tres días en la cabaña de su familia. La habían comprado en mitad del bosque únicamente para él, para que se recluyera allí y no hubiera ningún humano en kilómetros. Así se aseguraban que si algo salía mal, lo máximo a lo que podría hacer daño sería a algún ciervo.

Normalmente solo tenía una noche realmente mala, pero el día de antes y después tampoco lo pasaba muy bien. El lobo tenía mucha fuerza cuanto más cerca estuviera la luna llena, y no se arriesgaba a que se descontrolara. Y Willy había estado con él desde la primera vez que ocurrió, y desde entonces había mejorado bastante su magia para ayudarle a controlar la situación.

— No estoy exagerando, va a ser imposible hacer esto sin ti —llevaba días quejándose, pero cuantas menos horas quedaban para la luna llena, peor se ponía—. Es que no puedo hacer esto solo.

Daba vueltas por la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sin mirar a su amigo.

— Se va a descontrolar. No puedo estar solo y sin nadie supervisándome. A lo mejor no debería ir a esa universidad.

**Willy**  
Willy estaba sentado en una de las pocas sillas de las que disponía la cabaña, comprobando que las cadenas que siempre usaban estuvieran en perfecto estado. La última luna llena había sido complicada y aquellas eran las únicas cadenas que tenían, no podía permitir que estuvieran dañadas. 

Ni siquiera se inmutaba mientras su amigo daba vueltas por la habitación con nerviosismo, quejándose una vez más de la situación.

— Ya hemos hablado de esto — Alzó la vista, aún moviendo las cadenas entre sus manos. Lo último que necesitaba Vegetta era preocuparse por eso teniendo en cuenta que les quedaba poco tiempo para que saliera la luna. 

Se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, y puso una mano en su hombro, evitando así que continuara moviéndose inquieto por todos lados. 

— Deja de decir tonterías, Vegetta. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, ya verás como no pasa nada.

**Vegetta**  
Se paró en seco cuando su amigo puso una mano en su hombro y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Su tranquilidad le ayudaba en momentos así, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse ante la situación.

— Tú y yo sabemos que el maldito lobo es más fuerte —odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero por desgracia era cierto—. Y sin tu magia no sé si podré retenerlo.

Realmente tenía miedo, porque algo así ya había ocurrido antes. Cuando eran más pequeños y la magia de Willy no estaba tan desarrollada, habían tenido algún percance. Pero al menos no estaban en un sitio con cientos de alumnos a los que se podía cargar.

— ¿Y si se rompen las cadenas? ¿Qué hago entonces?

**Willy**  
Negó con la cabeza, aún sonriéndole y dándole un par de palmaditas más antes de separar su mano del cuerpo ajeno. No le gustaba verle así y, si era sincero, él también estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría la siguiente luna llena cuando no estuviera con Vegetta para ayudarle. Pero no podía dejar que se le notara, suficiente tenía ya su amigo.

— Confía un poco más en ti mismo.— Le dio un golpecito amistoso en el pecho, volviendo a la silla donde se encontraban más utensilios que solían usar cuando las cosas se ponían feas. No le gustaba usarlas, pero estaban ahí por precaución. Dejó las cadenas y se hizo con un bozal, comprobando que también estuviera intacto. 

— Mi magia, las cadenas, esto...— Movió el bozal que tenía en la mano, mirando al azabache. — Son solo ayudas, quien consigue controlar al lobo eres tú. Y no me digas que no tengo razón, porque la tengo.

**Vegetta**  
Intentó respirar hondo para calmarse, aunque cada minuto que pasaba le costaba más. El lobo intentaba abrirse paso al sentir que la noche se acercaba, y era difícil calmarlo. 

— Pero alguna vez se ha descontrolado. Y saber que estás aquí por si pasa algo ayuda.

Miró de reojo hacia la silla donde tenía todas las cosas preparadas. Odiaba tener que pasar por la misma situación cada mes, era una tortura que jamás se iba a acabar.

— Tengo miedo de acabar haciendo daño a alguien —admitió en voz baja, era lo que más temía de todo aquello—. Ojalá no te tuvieras que ir. Sería todo más fácil.

**Willy**  
Willy suspiró con pesadez, mirando el objeto que tenía en la mano. Lo apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos, deseando que todo fuera más fácil. No por él, si no por su amigo. 

Habían pasado todas las lunas llenas juntos, sabía lo mucho que sufría y eso también le hacía daño a él. No le gustaba ver como Vegetta se culpaba cada vez que se descontrolaba de más, como trataba de ocultarse del mundo. Detestaba ver como se odiaba a sí mismo por algo de lo que no tenía culpa ninguna.

— Vegetta, escúchame.— Dejó el bozal en la silla, se volvió a acercar al chico y le agarró por ambos hombros, obligándole a que le mirara. Dejó que una ligera corriente de su magia se escapara de la palma de sus manos, una pequeña ayuda para calmar sus nervios. Era una suerte que fuera un elementalista conectado con la naturaleza. — No vas a hacer daño a nadie, puedes controlarlo.

Sonrió una vez más, buscando la mirada ajena. Cuando consiguió hacer contacto visual, recorrió los brazos de Vegetta con las manos, extendiendo aquella magia tranquilizadora, y le dio un par de golpecitos más antes de separarse. 

— Confío en ti, compañero.

**Vegetta**  
Sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando la magia de Willy empezó a actuar sobre él, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de que solo fuera por eso. Respiró hondo y segundos después su cuerpo comenzó a destensarse, como si la lucha interna y todas sus preocupaciones quedaran en un segundo plano. 

No habría podido tener más suerte de tener a alguien como él en su vida, no tenía ni idea de qué hubiera hecho si no fuera por él. Seguramente se habría descontrolado muchos años atrás y alguien habría acabado pegándole un tiro con una bala de plata. Tampoco les culparía. 

— Sí... Sí, lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas —seguramente la magia que había usado con él estaban ayudando a que se sintiera más seguro, y lo agradecía—. Pero te voy a echar de menos.

Susurró aquello sintiendo algo de presión en el pecho. No era ningún secreto, ni para él ni seguramente para nadie. No iba a llevar nada bien separarse de él, habían estado juntos básicamente desde que recordaba. No quería separarse de él todavía, por muy egoísta que sonara.

**Willy**  
Amplió su sonrisa al escucharle. Sabía que aunque le dijera eso, aún dudaba mucho de sí mismo y eso continuaría así por mucho tiempo. Pero lo importante es que lo intentara, al menos para él lo era.

— Esa es la actitud. Ya verás como no es tan malo como te imaginas. Además...¿No estaban preparando una de las habitaciones para las lunas llenas? Todo irá bien.

Tomó aire por la nariz cuando dijo aquello último, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable por tener que separarse de su amigo.

— Yo también.— Su sonrisa se volvió algo más triste y apartó la mirada. Odiaba pensar en ello, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Las palabras de su padre eran la ley en su casa y no podía desobedecerle. Ni siquiera hubo lugar a discusión cuando le dieron la noticia de que no iba a asistir a la universidad de Karmaland, alegando que no era lo suficientemente buena para alguien como él. — Pero no te preocupes, los móviles existen para algo.

Miró la hora en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, comprobando cuántas horas quedaban para que la luna saliera del todo. Tragó saliva al ver que apenas quedaban unas horas, por lo que se puso manos a la obra. 

Volvió a hacerse con las cadenas, alejándose de su amigo y colocándose de espaldas a él. Movió el frío objeto entre sus manos un par de veces, respiró hondo, y cerró los ojos, murmurando palabras en un idioma extraño que cualquiera que escuchara pensaría que estaba loco. Unos pequeños destellos salieron de la palma de sus manos y las cadenas adquirieron un tenue brillo.

**Vegetta**  
— Sí, ya casi está lista la habitación. La han insonorizado y todo —hizo una mueca, hablando sarcástico—. Ya ves, mis queridos padres han sido tan amables de cubrir todos los gastos.

No podía evitar hablar de malas formas cada vez que mencionaba a sus padres. Parecía que hasta tenía que deberles la vida porque hicieran lo más mínimo por el terrible monstruo en el que se convertía su hijo. Con el dinero pensaban que podían arreglarlo todo, como si darle limosna sirviera de algo. Como si no lo hicieran únicamente para evitar la vergüenza de que se descubriera la bestia que era realmente su queridísimo heredero.

Aunque podría seguir quejándose a Willy sobre ello evitó hacerlo, sería mejor que se intentara calmar. La magia de su amigo cada vez se desvanecía más rápido a medida que iba anocheciendo y la luna estaba más cerca. 

— Benditos móviles, así me podrás contar qué tal esa universidad de lujo a la que vas a ir —el padre del mago no le caía mucho mejor que sus propios padres, eran todos iguales—. Asegúrate de que aguanten bien.

Sabía que no tenía que recordarle nada, el hechizo que usaba con las cadenas era eficaz. Tendría que pedirle que hiciera algo para que se mantuviera el hechizo cuando él no estuviera. Una parte de él se sintió algo culpable, porque sabía lo suficiente de magia como para saber el tipo que usaba para esos hechizos. Pero parecía ser lo único que servía para mantener al lobo bajo control.

**Willy**  
Prefirió no mencionar más el tema de la habitación o sus padres, no quería alterarle demasiado teniendo en cuenta la situación. Además, su magia no era infinita.

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones como una exhalación cansada cuando terminó el encantamiento, sintiendo como si parte de su vitalidad abandonara su cuerpo, dejándole algo más débil. Trató de que no se le notara, por eso siempre se ponía de espaldas a Vegetta cuando lo realizaba, para no preocupar a su amigo. Ese tipo de magia era peligrosa si se usaba en exceso, pero era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarle.

Cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco, se giró de nuevo, mirando al hombre lobo con una sonrisa ladina, alzando ambas cejas. — Por quién me tomas, claro que aguantarán bien. 

Las cadenas empezaron a perder el brillo que habían adquirido hace un segundo, dando por completado el hechizo que aseguraría que fueran irrompibles, incluso para Vegetta. 

— Ven aquí, anda. Ya casi es hora.

**Vegetta**  
— Ya, ya, eres un mago muy poderoso. 

Aunque lo dijo con un ligero tono de burla, era cierto que lo era. Admiraba el poder que tenía y cómo controlaba su magia, y en cuanto tuviera más edad iba a sobrepasar a su padre sin duda alguna. 

Con un suspiro se acercó a su amigo lo más calmado que pudo. Sentía que por dentro el lobo se rebelaba en contra de las cadenas que le iban a hacer preso. Quería gruñir, arañar, morder y aullar, pero Vegetta estaba luchando con todo su ser para evitarlo. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, cerrando por un momento los ojos. Podía con esto. 

— Date prisa.

Habló en un gruñido, odiaba sentirse así, notar cómo una parte de él iba tomando el control sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Al final el lobo siempre ganaba.

**Willy**  
Miró a Vegetta con algo de pena cuando se acercó a él, viendo como su amigo luchaba consigo mismo para controlarse. A pesar de todas las noches que había pasado a su lado, jamás se hacía fácil de ver.

Antes de colocarle las cadenas, puso una mano en su mejilla, usando una vez más su magia para tranquilizarle. Sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado, pero le confiaría su vida a Vegetta en un parpadeo.

— Tranquilo.

Apartó la mano y empezó a pasar las cadenas por su torso, lentamente, asegurándose de que estuviera bien apretado pero no hasta el punto de hacerle daño. Lo hacía con delicadeza, no queriendo provocar de más a su lobo interior.

Una vez las cadenas especiales estuvieron puestas, las cerró con un candado que previamente había manipulado y completó el proceso con el bozal, colocándoselo con cuidado. No siempre era necesario usarlo, pero presentía que esa noche iba a ser bastante difícil. Era mejor prevenir que curar.

Miró a su amigo, con el que había pasado tantos años, y sintió una presión en el pecho. No por miedo de que le hiciera algo, en absoluto.

Era tristeza lo que sentía. Tristeza por verle así, tristeza por dejarle solo y tristeza por él mismo. Por separarse de su mejor amigo porque su padre así lo había decidido. Porque tenía que alejarse de su hogar, de todo lo que conocía.

Willy tomó aire y buscó la mirada de Vegetta.

— Recuerda, pase lo que pase, no será tu culpa. Puedes con esto, eres fuerte— Todas las noches de luna llena le decía lo mismo, antes de que se perdiera a sí mismo. — Todo irá bien, estoy contigo, Samuel.

**Vegetta**  
En aquellos momentos antes de la transformación sentía un remolino de emociones distintas. El lobo era poderoso, tenía demasiada furia e ira dentro, y era la parte que más le costaba reprimir. Pero los sentimientos de la bestia se juntaban con los suyos propios, y no sabía cuáles eran peores.

Le avergonzaba ser así, sabía de sobra la clase de aberración que era, y lo horrible que era tan solo su existencia. Mostrarse así ante su mejor amigo le avergonzaba, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo ante nadie más. No confiaba tanto en nadie, era el único al que dejaba ver sus momentos más vulnerables. Por poco que le gustara, saber que Willy iba a estar junto a él le daba fuerzas. 

Dejó que le pusiera todo sin abrir los ojos, le costaba mirarle en momentos así. Por muchas veces que hubieran estado en aquella situación seguía siendo igual de duro. Bastante le costaba controlarse, era todo en lo que podía pensar en el momento. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Sin duda alguna, lo que más sentía durante esas noches, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, era miedo. Miedo de perder totalmente el control. Miedo de despertar de aquella pesadilla y haber hecho algo que le atormentaría el resto de su vida. 

Abrió al fin los ojos para ver al mago por última vez. Esas palabras tan conocidas eran lo último que escuchaba cada noche antes de caer en las garras del lobo. 

— Lo sé.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y tan solo pudo susurrar esas palabras antes de sentir cómo el poder se le escapaba por completo. Su visión se nublaba, pero las últimas palabras del mago seguían resonando en su cabeza. Todo iría bien. Y tras ello, solo le quedó la oscuridad.

**Luzu**  
Aquella mañana Luzu se despertó agotado. Había dormido fatal, aunque por lo menos esta vez pudo descansar un poco. Se incorporó en la cama y sintió como si le hubiesen drenado la energía. ¿Cómo podía haberle afectado tanto? Ya habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con... aquel tipo.

Era bastante temprano, pero tenía claro que no iba a poder dormir más, por lo que se levantó de la cama. Solo había una cosa que podía subirle el ánimo en este momento, y eso era el agua. ¿Qué mejor día que hoy para estrenar la piscina de la universidad?

Cuando llegó al gimnasio la piscina todavía estaba vacía. Se puso el bañador y se miró brevemente en el espejo antes de salir del vestuario. No se había tomado la molestia de peinarse, su cabello era un caos, y tenía muy mal aspecto en general, con la piel pálida y unas grandes ojeras. Suspiró, abatido. El agua conseguiría que se le pasase todo. Estaba seguro.

Se dio una ducha rápida y, antes de saltar al agua, la contempló. Podía sentir el suave vaivén a través de su magia. Bajó a la piscina de un salto y se sumergió en el agua.

Ah, cómo lo echaba de menos...

**Auron**  
El mensaje de Lolito le había despertado: "Yepaaaaa Auron, ¿café croaaasan?". Sonrió y felizmente le afirmó la propuesta. Era un domingo a las 9 de la mañana pero no le molestaba nada la idea de ver a su colega y comerse un buen croissant, recién hecho, relleno de chocolate. Con su cafecito al lado. Dioses qué hambre. Se levantó con motivado, el apetito siempre le quitaba las ganas de morir.

Una vez vestido, se puso gomina en el pelo, colocándoselo con sutil elegancia. Dedicó una mueca de satisfacción a su propio reflejo, hoy estaba guapísimo. Si es que los dioses le habían esculpido la cara, porque vamos, hombre más sexy no existía en este planeta. Se frotó el piercing de la ceja. 

Salió del cuarto, escribiéndole a Lolo por el camino. El pelirrojo ya le estaba esperando en la entrada a la cafetería. 

\- Hombre, ¿qué pasa Lolito? - saludó con la mano.

**Lolito**  
El vampiro no era muy de madrugar, pero estaba intentando mantener un horario más o menos decente. Si por él fuera se levantaría a las 3 o 6 de la tarde, pero no podía hacer eso ahora que tenía clases. Y como cogiera la costumbre iba a pasarlo mal. Así que estaba intentando despertarse pronto incluso un domingo, y qué mejor despertar que pensar en un buen desayuno. 

Le alegró que su amigo respondiera tan rápido, seguro que desayunar con Auron le hacía estar de mejor humor. Sonrió amplio al ver que llegaba tan arreglado, por eso había tardado más.

— Anda venga, que tengo un hambre que da calambre —llevaba ya un rato esperando y la comida olía demasiado bien—. Me comía una vaca ahora mismo, te lo juro eh.

Iba a abrir la puerta para entrar cuando se fijó en alguien que pasaba cerca de ellos. Era una silueta que conocía demasiado bien, y por unos momentos se olvidó del desayuno y del hambre que tenía.

— Venga ya.

**Auron**  
Se rió ante el ingenio de su amigo, la verdad es que adoraba sus expresiones y acentos tan del sur. Aunque su frenada en seco, le confundió. La cafetería estaba abierta y el suelo no parecía mojado, podrían haber entrado directamente. Entonces le siguió la mirada a Lolito, el cual estaba mirando a la segunda planta del gimnasio. Con una cara de asco.

\- ¿Tanto odias el deporte? - bromeó para liberar un poco la tensión que se estaba formando.

**Lolito**  
— Sí, y a los que hacen deporte tan temprano ni te cuento —según hablaba apareció una sonrisa en su rostro—. Pero tengo una idea.

Entró en la cafetería que por suerte a estas horas y siendo domingo no estaba muy llena, así que les atenderían rápido. Una idea se estaba formando en su cabeza, pero tenían tiempo. Calculaba que al menos media hora.

— Vamos a pedir para llevar, que tenemos que hacer una cosa —comentó sin dar más detalle, esperando su turno para pedir al fin su comida, que no se podían hacer planes malvados con el estómago vacío.

**Auron**  
Bueno, al menos le dejaba comerse su croissant con su cafecito calentito. Le siguió curioso, intentando mirar de vez en cuando hacia el gimnasio. ¿Sería una supervisión, rollo rayos X? Porque él no veía nada de nada. Cosas de vampiros, suponía. 

\- Ya invito yo - dijo sonriente, adelantándose en la caja para pagar.

**Lolito**  
— Bueno, pues te debo una.

Esperó a que les sirvieran y en cuanto tuvo el bollo le pegó un buen bocado. Sonrió satisfecho, ahora sí que se sentía mucho mejor. Preparadísimo para joderle el día a Luzu. Con el café y el croissant en las manos salió de la cafetería seguido de Auron, derechito al gimnasio.

Lo bueno que tenía era que casi todo era acristalado, por lo que desde el pasillo se podía ver a la gente entrenando. No estaba muy lleno, pero imaginaba que su enemigo no estaría en la sala de máquinas. Siguió caminando hasta que dio con la piscina y sonrió al verle desde los cristales. Qué predecible.

— Mira a quién tenemos por aquí, a don perfecto. Ha empezado muy bien el día, ¿no crees?

**Auron**  
Auron arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta, girando la cabeza hacia la piscina. El olor a cloro les llegaba hasta al pasillo, pero no se esperaba verle ahí nadando. Parecía feliz, entre las brazadas que daba, iba causando varios remolinos de agua. Luzu iba casi de un lado para otro de manera acelerada, el agua subía y bajaba. Le rodaba todo el cuerpo, su torso bailaba al ritmo de las olas creadas por él mismo. La pisicina se le quedaba corta. 

Tragó fuerte. 

\- Iba bien hasta que me has hecho comerme este olor a cloro - se quejó señalándole el entorno -. Por tu culpa el olor a café no lo voy a apreciar, tengo el cloro metido en la nariz, vaya. 

Suspiró. ¿Por qué querría venir a ver a Luzu?

**Lolito**  
— Anda tampoco te quejes, que siendo el café de la cafetería a lo mejor te estoy haciendo hasta un favor.

Era cierto que el olor no era para nada agradable, pero merecía la pena. Observó por unos minutos cómo el elemental nadaba, de le veía muy bien, como si nada más el hecho de tocar el agua le animara. Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que eso durase por mucho tiempo.

— Auron, amigo mío, vamos a hacer que el día mejore —bebió un poco del café y apartó la mirada de la piscina para mirar al mago de fuego—. Al menos para nosotros. 

Y sin decir más se dispuso a encontrar los vestuarios, esto iba a ser divertido.

**Auron**  
Esta nueva costumbre de ir dejándole tirado era entre molesta y divertida, a Auron siempre le comía la curiosidad. No había ningún incentivo más poderoso para él que el descubrir qué se proponía la gente. Siguió con una mueca a su amigo, no sin antes echarle un reojo a Luzu, ese bañador negro no le quedaba mal. Una vez en los vestuarios, se le iluminó una bombilla. 

\- Si me querías ver desnudo, no hacía falta traerme hasta aquí - formuló con una mueca divertida -. Ya sabes dónde queda mi cuarto, Lolito.

**Lolito**  
— Hombre, eso ya lo sé —sonrió divertido y le guiñó un ojo—. Pero me parece que eso lo vamos a dejar para otro día.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, viendo que la mayoría de taquillas estaban abiertas. Pero una de ellas tenía que ser la de Luzu, donde tendría todas sus cosas guardadas. Pero eso podía esperar, por ahora. Se fijó en que las duchas quedaban al lado del vestuario, perfecto.

— Vale Auron. Vamos a esperar a que el tonto de Luzu se vaya a la ducha y deje toda su ropa —decidió explicarle el plan a su amigo, no iba a dejarle esperando sin saber nada—. Así va a pasar un poco de frío volviendo a la residencia.

**Auron**  
Alzó ambas gestas, sonriendo ante tal propuesta. Con la mano abierta generó una llama, se la mostró. 

\- Por supuesto - musitó acercándose -. No se puede ser tan puerco de dejar la ropa tirada en un sitio público. 

La verdad es que la idea de joder a Luzu se le hacía bastante divertida. Se lo merecía, se lo merecía muchísimo. Por haberle hecho creer que era un buen tipo.

**Lolito**  
Su sonrisa se amplió al ver la pequeña llama que aparecía en su mano, esto iba a ser maravilloso. No podía imaginarse la cara que pondría al ver toda su ropa quemada, a ver cómo volvía luego a la residencia.

— Si es que eres un grande. 

Buscó algún sitio donde se pudieran esconder a esperar a que llegara, en cuanto dejara toda la ropa y fuera a la ducha estaba perdido. Tiró de la manga de Auron para que se escondiera en una de las esquinas tras las taquillas, y solo les quedaba esperar.

**Luzu**  
Nadar le hacía olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones. Siempre había sido así. Era hundirse en el agua y Luzu era un hombre nuevo. 

Aprovechó que la piscina no estaba muy llena de gente para jugar con el agua mientras nadaba, haciéndola girar y agitarse a su alrededor. Era una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo. ¿Y si a alguien le molestaba? Hoy le daba igual. Solo quería despejarse y pasárselo bien.

Estuvo nadando una hora hasta que le entró el hambre. La verdad es que el día anterior no había comido mucho. Salió de la piscina y aspiró profundamente. Se sentía mucho mejor. Fue al vestuario, se quitó el bañador y entró a la ducha, que por suerte ahora la tenía para él solo. Se puso a canturrear La Marcha Imperial.

**Lolito**  
La verdad es que se empezaba a impacientar, ¿tanto tiempo iba a tirarse en la piscina? Al menos le dio tiempo a comerse el bollo y a beberse el café. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y le hizo un gesto a Auron para que estuviera atento. Se asomó para ver de qué taquilla cogía la toalla para secarse y esperó a que fuera a la ducha.

— Perfecto, ya lo tenemos —salió de su escondite, tenían unos minutos antes de que saliera—. Ve a robarle el bañador, que yo me encargo de la taquilla.

**Auron**  
Intentó buscar una excusa para negarse a ser él quién le robase el bañador. No le hacía mucha gracia la idea de ver a Luzu desnudo en las duchas. Suspiró, todo por su buen colega Lolito. 

En cunclillas, se acercó a las duchas. El vapor inundaba el baño, le cubría las zapatillas, rezó para no dejar ninguna mancha de barro en el suelo. En las duchas comunes no había nadie, suspiró aliviado. Giró la cabeza buscando la otra zona, justamente el origen de toda esta humedad. A Luzu le gustaba el agua bien caliente, vaya. Se acercó a las perchas que sobresalían en las puertas de las duchas individuales. Fue ahí cuando paró en seco. ¿Luzu estaba cantando? No se imaginaba que fuera capaz ni de pronunciar una nota, al chico se le veía bastante tímido. Y ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía bien si esto era justo. ¿Qué le había hecho él? Nada más aparte de provocar que dejase de razonar. Entonces escuchó a Luzu tararear algo de Star Wars. Vale, sí que se merecía esta mierda. 

Agarró el bañador de la percha y se alejó de los baños victorioso. Sonriente le enseñó a Lolito lo conseguido, agitándolo en el aire. El vampiro se alegró por su gesta; ya contento, Auron dejó de mover el brazo, dándose así en toda la cara con el bañador de Luzu. Lo apartó corriendo de su rostro, nervioso. Nada le podía salir bien. 

Molesto, arrancó hasta la taquilla y lo metió todo en una mochilla. Llevándose las cosas bajo la atenta mirada sorprendida de Lolito. Auron se estaba cabreando y qué mejor que deshacerse de todo lo posible volviéndolo polvo.

**Lolito**  
Se tapó la boca para no reír en voz alta y ser descubiertos, pero ver así a Auron era una pasada. Había cogido casi tanto asco al elemental de agua como él, y en ningún momento había dudado acerca de lo que estaban haciendo. Era una maravilla que no comentara nada malo, cualquier otro le podría haber dicho que lo que hacían no estaba bien. Pero es que el muy idiota se lo merecía.

Salieron de allí antes de que pudieran ser pillados y una vez fuera ya sí que pudo reírse a carcajada limpia.

— ¡Menuda cara se le va a quedar! —miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna papelera cercana—. Préndele fuego y lo tiramos por ahí, que no pueda recuperar su ropa.

**Auron**  
La risa de Lolito le tranquilizó bastante la verdad, le hizo sentirse mejor. Era una manera inconsciente de asegurarse de que lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto, era una especie de click mental que se le había activado en la cabeza. Más sereno, le agradeció en sus adentros que se riese.

\- Ahora mismo, jefe - bromeó alzando el brazo como si se tratase de un general militar. 

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se dirigió a la basura, echó todas las pertenencias de Luzu en ella y mientras la veía caer, pensaba en lo divertido que sería ver sur reacción. Colocó su mano derecha encima de esta.

\- ¿Listo? - inquirió con una ceja arqueada.

Tras verle asentir emocionado, Auron prendió fuego. Entre las llamas, podía ver como se iba deshaciendo cada uno de los objetos y prendas del elementalista, hasta fundirse en uno solo y volverse polvo. Cada reflejo de luz causado por el fuego, le dejaba a Auron una imagen mental de Luzu sonriendo, pero lo dejó pasar. Sacudió la cabeza, miró su mano, luego al cubo, otra vez a la mano. La presencia del poder aquático seguía estando en su mano, y cuanto más pensaba en ella más fuerte se volvía. Se le escapó una risa cansada, alzó la mano y la pasó por sus cabellos. Arreglándose un poco el tupé. 

\- Ya está - dijo girándose hacia su colega.

Lo mejor sería distraerse.

**Luzu**  
Tardó un poco en salir, ya que el agua caliente de la ducha le estaba sentando fenomenal, incluso mejor que el agua llena de cloro de la piscina.

Buscó su bañador, pero no estaba donde recordaba haberlo dejado. Extrañado, se asomó al vestuario y vio que habían un par de personas, por lo que le daba un poco de corte entrar en pelotas. Aun así lo hizo, cubriéndose como pudo e intentando no llamar la atención.

Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se acercó a su taquilla. Estaba vacía. No podía ser, tenía que ser la taquilla equivocada. Miró por encima todas las taquillas de la zona, pero ninguna tenía sus cosas.

Se giró hacia los otros dos chavales que estaban en el vestuario, muy cabreado.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas?

Sintió cómo los chavales le daban un vistazo rápido, después se rieron. Se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Ni idea —dijo uno.

—Yo no he tocado nada —respondió el otro, con un tono divertido—. Lo siento, tío.

Sin más salieron por la puerta que llevaba a la piscina. Y Luzu se quedó ahí, de pie, rojo por la vergüenza y la rabia. ¿Qué cojones había pasado con sus cosas? Alguien tenía que haberlas cogido.

Rebuscó por el vestuario más a fondo, pero no encontró las cosas. Se estaba empezando a poner muy nervioso. En la mochila tenía también sus llaves, con los llaveros que le habían regalado Lana y Fernan antes de mudarse a Karmaland, muchos años atrás. Sintió cómo se le encogía la garganta, tenía ganas de llorar.

—No puede ser. Cálmate. Alguien tiene que haberla cogido por error.

Entró un grupo de chavales, que se le quedaron mirando. Luzu, algo tímido, les dio la espalda e hizo como que una de las taquillas era la suya. No tenía más remedio. Cogió los pantalones de esa taquilla y se los puso. Eran unos pantalones de chándal varias tallas más grandes que él, por lo que tenía que sujetarlos para que no se le cayesen.

Le estaba empezando a dar ansiedad la situación. Aspiró profundamente para calmarse. Con calma. Primero, tenía que hablarlo con recepción, denunciar la pérdida de su mochila y pedir llaves nuevas. Después ya vería lo que haría.

Salió del gimnasio, completamente desnudo a excepción del pantalón, que tenía que estarse sujetando. Odiaba que la gente se le quedase mirando. Estaba triste y agobiado, y no pudo evitar pensar... ¿Se lo habrían quitado por ser él?

**Lolito**  
Esto no se lo podía perder, iba a ser demasiado bueno. Volvieron a meterse en la cafetería, las ventanas daban directamente a la entrada del gimnasio y tendrían unas vistas maravillosas. Por un momento pensó que no saldría, tal vez no se atrevería a hacerlo, pero al fin vio salir a alguien a quien todos los que pasaban se quedaban mirando.

El chaval tenía todo el pelo mojado y tan solo llevaba unos pantalones que parecían más bien un saco. La escena era totalmente ridícula, pero lo que más disfrutó fue ver su cara. Estaba seguro de que le quedaban segundos para echarse a llorar, se le notaba que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no dejarse aún más en ridículo.

— Madrugar ha merecido la pena, ¡mira qué pringado! —se echó a reir como hacía tiempo que no reía—. ¡Si es que se va a echar a llorar! 

Dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Auron, menudos máquinas que estaban hechos. Con un amigo como él iban a hacer la vida imposible a Luzu. Y con un poquito de suerte, lo mismo hasta se acababa yendo de la universidad.

**Auron**  
No esperaba que Luzu fuera capaz de salir de allí tan rápido. Pensaba que tardaría más, que esperaría a que alguien le ayudase o que aviasaría algún colega. Pero ahí estaba, corriendo como podía hacia las residencias con una expresión que indicaba que poco le quedaba para romper a llorar. Auron se empezaba a sentir mal. El elementalista solo había ido a nadar una mañana dominguera, Lolito se había despertado con ganas de tomar algo y Auron solamente quería pasar el rato con un poco de chocolate. Auron no quería esto. Auron no quería hacer daño en vano. 

Notaba como le volvía a faltar el aire. 

La risa de Lolito le despertó del medio trance, pero esta vez no lo consoló. Esta vez le hizo sentir peor. Cada palamada dada por su colega era como un puñal de verdades, un puñal que le recordaba que era una persona miserable y que Luzu no tenía culpa ninguna.

\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? - inquirió intentando cambiar de tema.

**Lolito**  
La verdad es que se lo estaba pasando como un niño pequeño viendo la escena. Y lo mejor era ver cómo la gente que pasaba se le quedaba mirando y muchos se reían. Ya le iban a conocer en toda la universidad como el loco que se pasea desnudo.

La voz de Auron hizo que al fin dejara de mirar al mago de agua, aunque de todas formas ya se estaba yendo. A llorar, esperaba.

— Pues no sé tío, yo creo que con esto puedo dar por finalizado el día —bromeó con una sonrisita—. Pero si quieres podemos ir a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo que tenemos para la semana que viene.

**Rubius**  
Rubius se dejó caer en uno de los taburetes y se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, cerrando los ojos. Habló de forma pastosa, algo adormilada, bajito.

—Mahe. Hazme el desayuno, porfi. Yo voy a dormir un poco más...

**Mangel**  
\- ¿Otra vez yo? - se quejó mientras agitaba el sobrecito de azúcar -. No haces más que aprovecharte de mi bondad, macho. 

Dicho eso, Mangel le acercó unas tostadas recién hechas con un Nesquik caliente. 

\- Menos mal que antes de que dijeras nada, yo ya había empezado - dijo dejando su café en la encimera.

**Rubius**  
Se incorporó rápidamente, no tan dormido como decía estar, con las orejas tiesas y los ojos brillantes. Estiró los brazos y acercó a Mangel hacia él, abrazándole.

—Aay, mi Mahe. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

No le soltó, en parte para molestarle. Y en parte porque todavía no se podía creer del todo que podía abrazarle cuando quisiese.

**Mangel**  
Con los brazos de Rubius envolviéndole el cuerpo, Mangel sonrió e intentó seguir moviéndose como podía para darle un bocado a la comida. 

\- Pues no lo sé - respondió divertido -. Espero que no lo tengamos que averiguar nunca. 

Observó como las ojeras de su amigo estaban más pronunciadas de lo normal, suspiró. Antes de ayer, tuvieron una especie de percance pero al final pudieron dormir a su manera. Hoy le pareció escuchar a Rubius quejarse entre sueños, pero como no le avisó, pensó que no sería nada grave.

\- ¿Lo has vuelto a oír?

**Rubius**  
Se tensó en cuanto le dijo eso, haciéndole recordar. Suspiró, con la cara todavía pegada al torso de Mangel. Le había costado quitarse de la cabeza lo que había escuchado hacía dos noches, y todavía no se quitaba de encima esa sensación que le había generado. No entendía qué era eso que había oído.

Tardó unos segundos, pero al final se despegó de Mangel, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de verse normal. Hoy también había escuchado algo, pero quizás porque había estado atento. Ni de lejos se parecía a lo de aquella noche.

—Nop. Se me fue la olla, supongo.

Le dio un mordisco a su tostada, algo empanado, todavía pensativo.

**Mangel**  
Eso tranquilizó muchísimo a Mangel. No os hacéis una idea. Él sabía de primera mano las malas jugadas que te podía hacer la mente a causa de las pesadillas, ya más aliviado. Le dedicó a su amigo una sonrisa sincera, removiéndole los pelos de la cabeza. 

\- Me alegro - confesó - Ya me estaba preocupando por ti, aish. 

Le dio un sorbo a su café satisfecho, un problema menos.

**Rubius**  
Se rio un poco con una risa tonta cuando le removió el pelo. Le dio un apretoncito en el brazo de forma cariñosa.

—Ni te rayes. Sería una pesadilla y ya está. Pero creas- pero no te creas que estoy pirado ni nada, ¿eh?

Rubius sabía perfectamente que lo que oyó fue real. Lo tenía clarísimo. Pero veía una tontería preocupar a su amigo por esto. Le dio un gran bocado a su tostada, comiéndose media de un solo bocado, a lo bestia.

**Mangel**  
Le miró enternecido, por supuesto que sabía que él no estaba pirado. Le agarró de la nuca y lo acercó hacia él para darle un beso en la frente. 

\- Eso ya lo sé - respondió sonriente -. A lo mejor pirado por el frikismo estás un rato, pero ese es otro tema. 

Le soltó para comerse sus tostadas, se había levantado con hambre y ahora que no se sentía mal sobre nada, sabía que tenía que aprovechar para comer. Miró la hora en su móvil, tenía una notificación de Alexby: "qué hacéis???". Le respondió con unos emojis al lado de la palabra "desayunando". Se le ocurrió una idea. 

\- Oye, ¿te hace una partidita a las cartas?

**Rubius**  
Le brillaron los ojos cuando le dio el besito. Agradecía que su cola fuese pequeña y no se notase cuando la movía de alegría, porque le daba bastante vergüenza.

Cuando le preguntó asintió con la cabeza y tragó antes de hablar.

—Nice. Pero espera.

Se tanteó los bolsillos y refunfuñó, molesto.

—Fuck. Me he dejado el móvil, macho. Voy a por él primero, no sea que me llame mi madre o algo. Id tirando.

Se llevó el resto de la tostada a la boca y se fue directo a la habitación.

**Lolito**  
Había quedado con Auron en que iban a ir a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo, pero antes tenían que pasarse por sus habitaciones a por las cosas. Cuando entró en la residencia vio pasar bastante rápido a un chaval medio oso, y recordó de qué le sonaba. Era el amigo del humano. 

— Oye, ve cogiendo tus cosas, que ahora voy yo —antes de que le pidiera más explicaciones fue a la cocina, de donde había salido el mestizo.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro, este tenía que ser su día de suerte. No solo había podido disfrutar de Luzu haciendo el ridículo, si no que ahora tenía al humano solito y... ¡Sin gafas! No se lo podía creer. Se acercó a él como un depredador que va a por su presa, esta vez no iba a fallar.

— Vaya, mirá que suerte, nos volvemos a encontrar.

**Mangel**  
Esa voz le sonaba de algo. Se giró para ver si se dirigían a él, y efectivamente, no solo le estaban hablando si no que era el tio de la fiesta del otro día. Guardó su teléfono móvil y apoyó la taza en la encimera, girando su cuerpo hacia el recién llegado. 

\- Hombre, hola - saludó un poco incómodo. 

Decidió que lo mejor sería tratarle de manera amable y romper un poco el hielo. 

\- ¿También vives aquí?

**Lolito**  
— ¡Que somos vecinos! Debe ser el destino.

Comentó con una media sonrisa, apoyando el codo en la encimera, quedando a poca distancia del humano. Le miró fijamente, esta vez sí que iba a poder con él. El humano iba a pedirle de rodillas que le hiciera el gran honor de quitarle su sangre.

— No tienes nada que hacer ahora, ¿a que no? Podemos retomar la conversación que tenemos pendiente.

**Mangel**  
Mangel se sentía intimidado por su presencia. El tio estaba volviendo a invadir su espacio personal y eso no le agradaba mucho. Echó la espalda un poco hacia atrás de manera natural. Y ahí estaba, otra vez mirándole fijamente a los ojos de manera penetrante; como si pudiera leerle el alma o algo. Qué mal rollo. 

\- Eh - mustió, rascándose la nuca-. ¿Lo de charlar a solas? Porque bueno, no es por sonar borde pero ya se podría decir que lo estamos, ¿no? 

Cada segundo que pasaba, parecía que se le erizase la piel. A lo mejor este tio sí que quería ligar con él y el mero hecho de pensar eso, ponía a Mangel de los nervios.

**Lolito**  
Entrecerró levemente los ojos, analizando la respuesta. ¿Estaba funcionando? Técnicamente no le había rechazado como la otra noche, era un avance. Parecía nervioso, eso sí, pero era normal. Al fin y al cabo, era un simple mortal tratando con un vampiro.

— Sí bueno, pero aquí podría venir cualquiera. Y no estaría bien que alguien interrumpiera nuestra... Conversación.

Se inclinó un poco hacia él ahora que se había echado hacia atrás, diciendo la última palabra en voz algo más baja. Si todo iba bien, se iba a llevar al humano en solo unos segundos.

**Mangel**  
Nada más tenía la cara del contrario enfrente suyo, tragó saliva. Esto se estaba descontrolando. Mangel no podía con esto. Notaba la respiración a centímetros suyos, mientras le seguía mirando fijamente. Como pudo apartó la mirada, notaba como se estaba ruborizando. Era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba tanto a la cara de esa manera. 

\- N-no - un gallo se le escapó al empezar a formular la frase.

Tosió y con las dos manos apoyadas en los hombros de él, le apartó un poco. 

\- No me sentiría muy cómodo - respondió honestamente -. Pareces un tio muy majo pero es que vas muy a saco, macho. 

Suspiró intentando relajarse. 

\- Y no te quiero ofender ni nada, pero no sé, ¿un poco de respeto al prójimo? - nada más decir eso, vió como los ojos del pelirrojo se abrían de lleno, reflejándose en ellos la luz de la sala-. ¡Oye, tus ojos son verdes! Juraría que hace un momento eran rojizos. 

Se sonrojó al decir eso y le soltó de golpe. 

\- ¡Q-quiero decir! ¡No es que los estuviese mirando ni nada, vale! 

Volvió a rascarse la nuca. Si es que era un torpe de narices, tierra trágale.

**Lolito**  
Decir que su reacción le sorprendió era poco. Jamás le había pasado algo así, ni siquiera con gente con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Y el chaval tampoco parecía tener tanta, o eso había pensado. ¿Qué estaba fallando? La teoría de las gafas quedaba descartada, porque seguro que ahora no llevaba. 

— Son verdes, sí.

Fue lo único que pudo responder mientras su cerebro casi que echaba humo de tanto pensar. A momentos pensaba que estaba funcionando, que la guardia del humano bajaba y caía, pero de golpe le rechazaba de nuevo. No entendía absolutamente nada.

— Eres muy peculiar... —comentó mirando al humano como si intentara descifrar qué era lo que pasaba.

No sabía bien qué hacer ante la situación, nunca se había dado el caso en el que le rechazaran. Pero por otra parte, era un buen reto. Iba a poder con él, de una forma u otra.

— La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de si quieres que no me acerque a ti, porque si te has podido fijar hasta en mis ojos... Es que me estabas mirando mucho.

**Mangel**  
Ahora sí que se le subieron los colores de la vergüenza. Mangel no era más que un pobre chico que quería acabar de desayunar y echarse unas partidillas a las cartas con sus amigos. Pero no, ahí estaba. Delante de un potencial pretendiente en plena mañana. Se frotó la cara de los nervios, necesitaba serenarse. Le dió un trago al café. 

\- Mira perdona - se disculpó mientras miraba su desayuno, lo que quedaba de las tostadas estaba más que frío a estas alturas -. Soy nuevo en esto, ¿vale?

En su café podía ver su propio reflejo, las ondas lo hacían un poco distorsionado pero se veía bien. Era un maldito pringado. Llevaba una cinta en la cabeza que le cubría la frente, era feo y encima de eso, gordo. Mangel se odiaba. No se aguantaba y la mísera idea de que un tio tan bien plantado como el que tenía en frente, tan solo le hablase con ese tono; le daba la sensación de que todo era una broma. 

\- Solo dime la verdad - musitó con la mirada cabizbaja -. Esto es por una apuesta, ¿no? 

Se giró hacia él, con la mirada fría y sin color. 

\- Tan solo dímelo. Si es que sí, no me importa que les digas que has ligado conmigo. Lo digo en serio, me da igual lo que piensen de mí. 

Al final él ya sabía que era un bicho raro, qué más daba lo que comentasen por ahí.

**Lolito**  
Cuando creía que el humano no le podía sorprender más... Le había visto plantar cara a un hombre lobo, aunque seguramente eso no lo supiera. Y había rechazado a un vampiro sin intentar escapar lo más rápido posible. Vale que a lo mejor no sabía que lo era, pero tan solo por instinto, tenía que tener alguna alarma interna que le gritara que se fuera lo más rápido posible.

Había hecho todo esto, y ahora que pensaba que ligaba con él... Le mostraba este lado. No tenía ni idea de con qué tipo de gente habría dado en el pasado, pero fijo que alguna le habían hecho. Su autoestima estaba bien jodido si pensaba que aquello era una broma. Y ese parecía ser un gran punto débil. 

Ya te tengo.

— ¿Perdona? —frunció el ceño, mostrándose realmente ofendido—. Me duele que pienses que haría algo así. ¿Crees que caería tan bajo?

Si algo se le daba bien era el teatro, cualquiera habría pensado que hablaba del todo sincero. 

— ¿Sabes quién hace eso? Los imbéciles. Y creo que esta carita no es de alguien imbécil.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla y le mostró su mejor sonrisa. Todo lo que le faltaba al humano de autoestima lo tenía él de sobra. Y bien que podía aprovechar la situación.

**Mangel**  
Esa respuesta no hacía nada más que fomentarle las dudas. Este tio le confundía más cada segundo que pasaba. ¿De qué iba? ¿Qué quería? Esto solo era una mala pasada. Quería huír de aquí y no sabía cómo. ¿Por qué no era capaz de pensar algo? Cuando se trataba de sus amigos, lo daba todo por ellos y se las ingeniaba enseguida. Pero, ¿por qué para él mismo no? Era una mierda. Esto era una mierda, una mierda que le superaba. 

\- No sé, solo lo he dejado caer - respondió sonriendo de lado -. Para aclarar dudas. 

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sin sacarlo, desbloqueó el móvil para enviar un emoji de ayuda a Rubius. 

\- Es un poco repentino que alguien desconocido se te dirija personalmente de maner tan directa - dijo haciendo énfasis en el "tan", Mangel quería dárselas de sarcástico. 

Tenía que aparentar tranquilidad si quería sobrevivir en la universidad, y siendo la primera semana, podría tomarse esto como práctica. 

\- ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? - inquirió terminando su café. 

Por dentro, Mangel era todo un manojo de nervios.

**Lolito**  
— Pero es que no somos conocidos, ya nos presentamos en la fiesta.

Reconocía que tenía sus razones para desconfiar, y bien que hacía, aunque a él no le venía bien. Necesitaba que bajara la guardia con él, y lo pensaba conseguir con su encanto natural.

— ¿No recuerdas mi nombre? Ouch —se llevó una mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.

Se contuvo para no soltarle las cosas muy a saco. Ya veía cómo era, ese tipo de personas que se agobian cuando les van directos. Era su estilo de juego, pero no le importaba cambiarlo un poco. 

— Me puedes llamar Lolito, y eh —Alzó ambas manos con una sonrisita, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás—, soy buena onda, lo prometo. No vengo a malas.

**Mangel**  
Dibujó una media sonrisa en el rostro, le relajó ell ver que había bajado un poco el ritmo. Incluso se rió un poco al ver que bromeaba al respecto, ojalá fuera verdad que el pelirrojo fuese buena gente. Hacer amigos era algo que siempre le había gustado, por muy malas rachas que hubiera pasado, el conocer a alguien nuevo siempre era entretenido para él. Si hubiese sido cerrado, nunca se hubiese hecho amigo de Rubius o Alexby, así que sabía que no había mucho que perder. 

\- Lolito, entonces - repitió para si mismo. 

Le extendió su mano. 

\- ¿Empezamos de cero? - inquirió sonriente. 

Esperemos que sea cierto.

**Lolito**  
Al ver que su expresión era más relajada no pudo evitar sonreir victorioso. Bien, estaba funcionando, había caído de lleno. Le gustaba este reto, era interesante, lo iba a disfrutar cuando consiguiera su sangre. 

— Totalmente, de cero, sí —estrechó su mano con una amplia sonrisa, pobre muchacho. 

Tras unos segundos apartó su mano, aunque no se separó mucho del humano. 

— Y entonces, ¿tu nombre era? ¿Manu? ¿Mango? Algo así, ¿no?

**Rubius**  
Rubius corría por los pasillos a toda hostia. Como el ascensor estaba ocupado, había bajado por las escaleras. Conforme cruzaba la puerta de la cocina ya estaba gritando, con la voz ronca, sin importarle que le mirase todo el mundo.

—¡¡MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!

Fue hacia él rápidamente y se le paró delante, jadeando. Estaba agotado por la carrera, y muerto de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

No tardó nada en ver al tipo que tenía enfrente. No recordaba muchos detalles de aquella noche, pero le reconoció por el color del pelo. Sintió cómo se le erizaba el cabello de todo el cuerpo. Le miró con todo el odio que era capaz de sentir, enseñándole los colmillos y con las orejas gachas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que gruñía, un sonido que salía de lo más profundo de su garganta. ¿Qué le había hecho a Mangel? Le empujó con una mano hacia atrás bruscamente, alejándole de Mangel y poniéndose en medio de los dos.

—¡¡TÚ!! ¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACES?! ¡¿EH?!

**Mangel**  
El susto que se pegó cuando gritaron su nombre desde la entrada de la sala no estaba escrito. Mangel dio un respingo en el taburete, era la voz de su amigo que le había venido a socorrer. Qué vergüenza, justo cuando había medio solucionado el tema. Pero la verdad es que le hacía muy feliz que con tan solo un "!!!" hubiese venido a ayudarle. 

\- ¡Rubiuh! - exclamó sonrojado. 

Nada más se puso delante de él, amenazando a Lolito, Mangel le puso la mando corriendo en el hombro. 

\- ¡Rubius, para para! - le ordenó con un tono de preocupación -. Ya está solucionado, de verdad. 

Ante la cara de confusión del mestizo, Mangel le puso el brazo alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo hacia él, con todo el tacto del mundo. 

\- Solo se ha pasado a saludar, ¿verdad? - lo último lo inquirió dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

**Lolito**  
La verdad es que la llegada del mestizo le pilló por sorpresa, pero menuda escena más divertida. Parecía un perrito guardián protegiendo al pobre humano, se creía que era una amenaza. Aun así supuso que era mejor ir a buenas que a malas con él, le convenía que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

— ¡Hombre, claro! —exclamó con una sonrisa de niño bueno—. Nos conocimos en la fiesta. Aunque bueno, a lo mejor no te acuerdas. Cómo ibas tío.

No pudo evitar reír al recordarlo, qué fácil había sido quitárselo de en medio. 

— Pero nada, que yo ya me iba. Un placer, y ya nos veremos por aquí —hizo una especie de reverencia muy teatral y le guiñó el ojo al humano antes de marcharse.

**Vegetta**

Decir que había pasado un fin de semana de mierda ni se acercaba a lo que de verdad había sido. La noche de luna llena había sido horrible. Sabía que lo iba a llevar mal estando solo, pero no tantísimo. Por suerte las cadenas habían aguantado y cuando se despertó no estaba lleno de sangre de estudiantes asesinados, algo es algo. La noche siguiente tampoco fue muy buena, y aunque no se llegó a transformar, sentía al lobo luchar constantemente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado pegándose con alguien dos días seguidos. No había dormido nada, y estaba agotado. 

El domingo por la mañana parecía que la bestia se había calmado, seguramente de puro cansancio, y aprovechó ese momento para ir a por algo de comer. Después intentaría dormir todo el día si podía. 

Iba pensando en las ganas que tenía de comer algo y dormir cuando alguien pasó a su lado gritando tan fuerte que le hizo daño en los oídos. ¿Qué clase de pirado gritaba así desde tan temprano? Lo único que pudo ver fue a un chaval con orejas de oso entrar en la cocina como un poseído. No, de verdad que hoy no podía con esta mierda. Solo quería unas malditas tostadas, no pedía tanto.

— Calma Vegetta, respira hondo —habló para sí mismo, tomando aire.

Pero se ve que la vida le odiaba más de lo que esperaba. Al entrar en la cocina pensaba que podría ignorar al molesto mestizo, pero su piel se erizó al ver al vampiro. El lobo que parecía haberse calmado saltó al instante en el que vio al pelirrojo acercándose tanto a un humano. Un humano imbécil, pero un humano.

**Lolito**  
De verdad. No se lo podía creer. Era su día de suerte sin duda alguna. Ya cuando pensaba que no podía ir a mejor, aparece el lobito. El vampiro iba a llorar de la alegría. Casi que lo sintió antes que verlo, la mirada del lobo se había clavado en él como si fuera una estaca. ¿Eso que oía era un gruñido? Maravilloso.

Se acercó a él con una media sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno. Hoy se sentía realmente bien, y el contrario tenía una cara que daba pena. Por supuesto, acababa de pasar la luna llena, pobre.

— ¡De Luque! —saludó en voz alta como si le conociera de toda la vida, aunque bastante había oído hablar de él—. Vaya cara me traes, ¿has tenido un finde duro? 

Mantuvo el tono de voz alto para que le escuchara cuanta gente estuviera cerca. Y supo que había funcionado cuando el lobo casi le mató con la mirada.

**Vegetta**  
El odio que tenía a los vampiros era una cosa. El odio que le tenía a este vampiro en concreto era otra muy distinta. Escuchar su apellido ya hizo que tensara la mandíbula, pero es que encima se estaba burlando de él a voz en grito. Le agarró por la muñeca con algo de fuerza, le estaba costando controlar sus instintos y no arrancarle la cabeza.

— Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ningún humano —le amenazó en voz baja, para que tan solo él le escuchase—. Te lo advierto, como le toques un pelo a alguno...

Tal vez el humano en concreto con el que le había visto no era el que mejor le caía, pero no iba a dejar que usara a nadie para robarles su sangre. Esas bestias siempre conseguían engatusar a alguien, y la sola idea le repugnaba.

**Lolito**  
Bajó la mirada al sentir el agarre en su muñeca y su sonrisa no hizo más que crecer. Qué bonito era ver cómo perdía el control, una pena que le hubiera pillado después de luna llena. La próxima vez le tendría que pillar antes, seguro que peleaba más. 

— Eh, tranquilo, si soy un pan de dios —le volvió a mirar con carita de no haber roto un plato—. Yo me preocuparía más por ti.

Le aconsejó y dio un tirón, deshaciéndose de su agarre. Era divertido picar al lobo, pero Auron llevaría un rato esperando. Le dedicó una sonrisa muy falsa y siguió su camino para ir a por sus cosas.

**Vegetta**  
Vegetta apartó la mano a desgana cuando el vampiro se separó. Lo peor era que en parte tenía razón. Era mucho más peligroso el lobo que llevaba dentro, porque si se llegara a descontrolar podía matar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Lo odiaba demasiado.

Cuando el vampiro se alejó sintió que el lobo también lo hacía, y de pronto volvió todo el cansancio a su cuerpo. Necesitaba dormir. Ni siquiera miró al maldito mestizo y el humano cuando fue a por el pan y un zumo. Lo último que le faltaba era más mierda. Cogió todo lo más rápido que pudo y se fue directo a su cuarto.

**Rubius**  
Rubius no se tranquilizó hasta que el tipo se fue. No sabía qué coño había pasado, pero el mensaje de Mangel le alarmó bastante. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que significaba. Se giró hacia él, preocupado, y algo tímido por haber reaccionado así.

—He- Hey, ¿qué-

Cortó la frase al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo otra vez, en tono bastante alto. Se giró a mirarle y reconoció enseguida a la persona con la que estaba hablando. ¿De Luque? ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre?

Se quedó pendiente de la situación por un momento, sorprendido de ver a esos dos hablar. Parecía que el pelirrojo también estaba molestando al idiota engominado, quien además tenía unas pintas de mierda impresionantes. Le costó despegar la vista de esos dos, pero al final se giró hacia Mangel.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha hecho algo? Que le parto la cara, ¿eh? Te lo juro. Que le reviento así-

Chocó el puño contra su palma con bastante fuerza. Se hizo un poco de daño, soltando un "auch", flojito.

**Mangel**  
Mangel dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del mestizo, estaba agotado. Todas sus energían parecían haber desaparecido nada más ese tio había entrado en su vida, le drenaba las fuerzas. 

\- Gracias - musitó. 

Tardó unos segundos en responder, esperó inconscientemente a que su amigo le correspondiera con un poco de mimos. Un poco más tranquilo, se lo explicó todo. 

\- El tio este ha venido otra vez, pero muy a saco - expuso medio susurrando -. Empecé a pensar que era una apuesta y no sabía como escapar de aquí, siento que me diese un mini ataque de pánico. 

Le sonrió intentando calmarle. 

\- Eh pero oye - hizo una pose victoriosa -. ¡Al final me las he apañado!

**Rubius**  
Se le encogió el corazón al verle así. Le abrazó con cariño, apoyando la mejilla sobre su cabeza. Joder, tenía ganas de partirle la cara al tipo ese. Tenía que haberlo hecho. Se separó de él para poder mirarle.

—Pues claro, hombre —miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de que el pelirrojo seguía hablando con el otro—. Mira, vámonos de aquí.

Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se dirigió fuera de la cocina, llevándoselo. Le hablaba con tono alegre, intentando transmitirle buen rollo.

—Bua, ¿por qué no nos piramos? Todavía no conozco la ciudad. Cogemos a Alexby y nos damos una vuelta o algo, ¿vale? Quiero ver las tiendas frikis, con figuritas de esas de tías en bikini.

Hizo un gemido exagerado y ridículo, como siempre hacía cuando hablaba de sus waifus.

**Mangel**  
No pudo evitar soltar una caracajada, agradecía tanto tenerle en su vida. Rubius podría parecer infantil pero esa era parte de su encanto, siempre animando, ansioso por dar mimos y ayudar a aquellos que quiere. Se sentía bendecido por solo tenerle cerca, era un trozo de pan y Mangel lo apreciaba muchísimo. 

\- Por mí encantado - dijo frotándole el hombro, reafirmando la propuesta -. Vamos a enseñarte un buen par de... Figuritas. 

Bromeó al respecto, mucho más feliz después de este momento íntimo entre ellos. Qué ganas repentinas le habían entrado de salir a pasárselo en grande con ellos, a Rubius le encantaría la ciudad y sabía que capaz de perderse por el barrio friki era. Les esperaba una buena tarde.

**Rubius**  
Rubius soltó una risa divertida y algo tímida, y siguió bromeando.

—¿Y se pueden tocar? Siempre he querido tocar una. Se ven super suavecitas.

Se alegraba de haberle podido distraer. No sabía muy bien por lo que había tenido que pasar, pero ahora lo importante era que se tranquilizase. Mangel era el mejor amigo que podía tener, y la mejor persona que había conocido. La idea de que un subnormal le hiciese sentir mal hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Siempre habían estado el uno para el otro, pero a mucha distancia. Pero ahora que le tenía delante, tenía más claro que nunca cuánto le importaba este chico, y no pensaba permitir que le hiciesen nada.

Respiró profundamente. Él también necesitaba calmarse. Había pasado bastante estrés dándole vueltas a lo que había escuchado hacía dos noches, y preguntándose una y otra vez qué había sido aquello. Solo esperaba que, fuese lo que fuese, no volviese a suceder. Él también necesitaba relajarse, así que este día de salida con sus amigos les iba a sentar bien a todos.

Apretujó un poco más a Mangel a su costado y le miró. La verdad es que le quería mucho. No pudo evitar pensarlo. Fuese lo que fuese lo del otro día, se alegraba de tener a Mangel a su lado cuando sucedió, y ahora le tocaba a Rubius estar ahí para él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la Biblioteca se está en silencio.

**Alexby**  
Por mucho que intentara olvidarlo, ahí seguía. Presente, invadiendo su mente, ocupando sus pensamientos, conquistando cada rincón de su cabeza. Parecía que intentase formar un imperio en su cabeza. Pero es que simplemente, por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía olvidarlo. Suspiró, miró la hora, eran las 4 de la madrugada. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se desvelaba si no era por otro motivo que jugar a videojuegos con sus colegas? Sabía que eso no era una buena señal. 

Se dió la vuelta, mirando hacia la pared, como si así pudiese también bloquearse una parte de él. Pero era imposible. La fiesta del jueves conoció a una persona con la que congeniaba mucho, y para sorpresa de él, esta le besó. Lo peor de todo, es que a él le gustó el beso. Le gustó como sus labios chocaron bruscamente al principio, Fargan le había agarrado por los mofletes y le había atraído hacia si, parecía más un puñetazo que un beso. Pero en el momento en que el mestizo se rió a la vez que le besaba, Alexby se deshizo por dentro. El siguiente roce fue mucho más suave, sutil incluso, ambos esperaban una reacción por parte del contrario, una respuesta que les dijera qué querían, pero ninguno la dio, simplemente siguieron rozando sus labios. Poco a poco, fueron ampliando el beso, alargándolo y volviéndolo más agresivo. Habían dejado de buscar respuestas, ahora querían más. Profundizaron el beso, al ritmo de la música, de manera inconsciente, sus lenguas también bailaban. Alexby no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. No supo en qué momento se acabó todo, pero se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y se encontraban en una pared, se habían alejado de la pista de baile. Estaban en un sitio más íntimo y fue un poco más extraño, porque pese a la borrachera que llevaban, lo que acababa de pasar le había despejado un poco mas la mente. 

Odiaba esto.

Estaba pensando en como se había morreado con un tio por la madrugada, joder, ¿tan mal estaba? ¿tan necesitado? A Alexby nunca le había importado su sexualidad, sabía que tenía preferencia por las tías pero también reconocía que algún día podría enamorarse de alguien de su propio sexo, no lo negaría. Pero ahí estaba el problema, solo se había enrollado con uno y estaba actuando como si tuviese 12 daños, rayándose de más por una tontería. ¿Qué más daba? 

Se giró de nuevo, intentando pegar ojo.

**Luzu**  
Por primera vez en su vida, Luzu se saltó una clase. Al principio le pareció una buena idea, darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo. ¿Qué importaba una estúpida clase?

Pero ahora que estaba recorriendo el campus a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo a la segunda clase... sí que le importaba. Se sentía incluso peor. Tenía que convencerse de que saltarse una clase no era tan malo como parecía. Que estaba justificado.

Porque el día de ayer había sido un infierno. No solo había hecho el ridículo por toda la universidad, caminando en unos pantalones gigantes durante horas. También había perdido algo muy importante para él, unos llaveros con gran valor sentimental. Siempre los había llevado consigo, y ahora sentía que le faltaba algo. También había perdido el dinero en efectivo, entre otras cosas. Tardaron varias horas en darle una nueva tarjeta para poder entrar a su habitación a cambiarse, y poder coger la tarjeta para sacar algo de dinero. Y menos mal que no había llevado el móvil encima... al menos tuvo algo de suerte.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que no podía dejar de darle vueltas al por qué. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Quién había sido? ¿Era un golpe de mala suerte, o alguien iba a por él específicamente? ¿Quizás era por Lolito? Se estaba emparanoiando bastante. Iba por los pasillos con la capucha puesta y mirando al suelo, algo tímido. Sentía que la gente podía reconocerle por lo que le pasó ayer.

Tomó aire profundamente antes de entrar al aula, intentando calmarse, y traspasó el marco de la puerta con paso firme. Se hubiese dirigido al final del aula, como había estado haciendo, pero algo le detuvo. Una presencia en la primera fila que le llamó mucho la atención. Era un chico con un aura bastante peculiar. No sabía definirla, pero sentía un tipo de magia muy poderosa, distinta a cualquier cosa que recordase. También tuvo la impresión de que el tipo era tan miserable como lo era él ahora mismo, ya que desprendía una energía bastante parecida.

No pudo contenerse la curiosidad y decidió sentarse a su lado, en silencio. Por lo menos tendría una clase entretenida, intentando definir qué pasaba con ese tipo. Luzu no podía evitarlo, la magia le causaba demasiada curiosidad.

**Vegetta**  
El día anterior se lo había pasado entero durmiendo después del encontronazo que había tenido con el vampiro. Necesitaba dormir muchas horas para poder ser una persona decente, y aunque había dormido casi 20 horas, cuando sonó el despertador le parecía que hubieran sido tres horas.

Aun así reunió las fuerzas para salir de la cama y adecentarse un poco, no podía perderse las clases. Estuvo tentado a sentarse en última fila, tal vez podría dar una pequeña cabezada, descansar los ojos un rato... Pero no, tenía que ser responsable. El lobo nunca había conseguido bajar sus notas y no lo haría ahora. Así que se acabó sentando el primera fila para forzarse a atender. Además era una de las asignaturas optativas que había elegido, esperaba que al menos fuera entretenida.

Al poco rato se le sentó alguien al lado y algo le llamó la atención. Tenía algo... No estaba seguro de qué era. Pero tenía una sensación que le recordaba a Willy. ¿Magia? Tenía pinta de que el chaval tenía algún poder interesante. Ahora que se fijaba no le sonaba haberle visto en el resto de clases, seguramente fuera de otra carrera. El pobre tenía las mismas pintas de estar en la mierda que él, y en parte era agradable ver que no era el único. 

Le miró de reojo por un momento, pero acabó por centrarse en sus cosas. Aunque le daba curiosidad, el chico no tenía pintas de querer hablar con nadie.

**Luzu**  
Sacó sus cosas de la mochila para disimular, no quería ser muy obvio. Pero en cuanto pudo, intentó centrarse en la magia del chico. Era difícil distinguir la magia de otra persona a distancia, pero a Luzu se le daba especialmente bien.

Mm, su magia era... fuerte. Inquieta. Bastante poderosa, eso seguro. Pero muy rara. Parecía tener un entramado extraño. Llegó a pensar que quizás el chico no era mágico, podía ser una maldición. ¿O una bendición? Pero tenía la impresión de que formaba parte de él...

Estaba tan concentrado en esto que se olvidó del resto del mundo, incluso del profesor, que ya estaba comenzando la clase. Había cerrado los ojos y se estaba inclinando un poco hacia el chaval, intentando comprender su magia. Era tan curiosa.

**Vegetta**  
El profesor ya había entrado y estaba preparando las cosas para empezar la clase. Vegetta había sacado su cuaderno y pensaba prestar toda la atención posible, pero sentía algo muy molesto. El chaval emo que se había sentado a su lado no dejaba de mirarle, podía sentir cómo le estaba analizando.

Se tensó un poco ante aquella situación. ¿Le conocía de algo? Casi le parecía que estuviera intentando leer como a un libro. Pero no podía saber lo del lobo, ¿verdad? Nadie podía saberlo. 

Acabó girándose para mirar al otro y se lo encontró más cerca de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué hacía con los ojos cerrados? ¿Había venido fumado a clase o algo?

— ¿Qué haces? —Mantuvo la voz baja para que el profesor no dijera nada, pero su tono era amenazante.

**Luzu**  
La voz del chico le dio un susto tremendo. Se echó hacia atrás con el corazón acelerado. Vaya liada.

—Nada, perdona.

Abrió la libreta y se puso a escribir cualquier cosa. Qué vergüenza... no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

**Vegetta**  
Frunció levemente el ceño al ver su reacción, como si se hubiera asustado. La verdad es que no parecía mala persona, pero estaba claro que se estaba fijando demasiado en él. No creía que supiera nada de lo que era, pero si él podía detectar su magia... ¿Podría hacer lo mismo? La verdad es que tenía curiosidad.

— Eres un elemental, ¿verdad? —esta vez su voz fue algo más suave.

No estaba 100% seguro, pero su magia no se parecía a la de ningún mago que conociera. Tan solo conocía un elemental y era muy similar.

**Luzu**  
Volvió a centrar toda su atención en el chico, sorprendido. Solo los magos más experimentados podían detectar algo así sin contacto directo. Estaba claro que este chico tenía algo especial, pero no sabía distinguir el qué. Probablemente sería un mago, sin más. Pero era raro, porque no se sentía como tal. Le recordaba a otra cosa, pero no sabía decir a qué...

Miró al profesor de reojo, asegurándose de que no les prestaba atención, y susurró.

—Sí. ¿Eres un mago?

**Vegetta**  
No pudo evitar que le saliera una pequeña sonrisita al haber acertado. Ahora entendía por qué había algo que le recordaba tanto a su amigo. La magia era algo que siempre le había interesado, pero en concreto aquel tipo era de lo más curioso. Y difícil de encontrar.

— Sí, algo así.

Seguramente el elemental también había sentido algo por su parte, pero por suerte no había descubierto qué era. Y mejor así.

— ¿Cuál es tu elemento?

**Luzu**  
Le miró con curiosidad. El tipo le interesaba bastante. Aun así tenía que ir con cuidado, la experiencia reciente le decía que no podía fiarse de cualquiera. Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Un mago tan poderoso como tú seguro que puede deducirlo.

**Rubius**  
Rubius abrió la puerta de la clase jadeando, lo que ya empezaba a hacerse costumbre. Llegaba tarde a su primera clase de humanidades, ¡pero es que Mangel no había podido despertarle, y Rubius contaba con eso! Sintió cómo se le calentaban las mejillas con todos los ojos sobre él... otra vez. El profesor le miró de forma significativa, pero tampoco le dijo nada.

Entró al aula lentamente, como si así nadie fuese a fijarse en él. Y al levantar la vista su mirada se cruzó enseguida con un rostro conocido. El chico emo de la semana pasada. Sonrió, contento. Gracias a él mejoró mucho su proyecto de audiovisuales. Fue rápidamente a sentarse a su lado y le saludó, bajito.

—Jeloudah. ¿Qué haces en primera fila? Pensaba que eras de los míos.

Dejó caer la mochila ruidosamente sobre la mesa, cosa que hizo que el profesor le llamase la atención. Agachó las orejas, sonriendo de forma incómoda, disculpándose en silencio.

**Vegetta**  
Un mago poderoso... Ya quisiera él ser un mago poderoso, la de problemas que se había ahorrado. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué elemento podría ser el que manejaba, hasta tanto no llegaba. Tan solo había acertado qué tipo de mago era por pura suerte. Si no conociera a Willy seguramente no habría sabido distinguirlo de un mago normal.

Iba a responder cuando el profesor hizo una pausa ante la interrupción de alguien. El mestizo. Estaba todavía asimilando que iba a su clase cuando vio que se acercaba hacia ellos. ¿Qué hacía? Le vio sentarse haciendo demasiado ruido y no pudo evitar molestarse. ¿Es que el animal no se sabía comportar ni en clase?

— Esto ya es lo que faltaba... —murmuró para sí mismo al ver que se ponía hablar con el elemental.

Entonces se conocían, genial. Fijó su mirada en el profesor para ignorar la presencia del mestizo e intentó centrarse en la clase, que es lo que tenía que hacer.

**Luzu**  
Luzu se colocó una mano sobre los labios para evitar que se le escapase la risa al ver quién era el que llegaba tarde. Ese chico era un desastre total.

Echó un vistazo al profesor, y le hizo un gesto con la mano al chico oso para que esperase. Cuando retomó la clase, respondió, bajito.

—Depende del día, supongo. ¿Cómo te fue con la bronca?

La pregunta le salió del alma, pero después se riñó para sus adentros. Se había dicho que no iba a entablar amistad tan fácilmente. Cualquiera podía ser un capullo. O peor aún: un capullo mandado por Lolito. Aunque fuese el caso, le convenía tenerle a su favor, se dijo. No estaba haciendo mal, pero tampoco debía bajar la guardia.

**Rubius**  
Rubius estaba bastante animado por haberse encontrado con una cara conocida. Adoraba a Mangel y Alexby, pero también le hacía ilusión conocer gente nueva. Y vale, el chico era raro de cojones, pero era majete. Le echó un vistazo, seguía teniendo tan mala pinta como el día que le conoció.

Habló en un susurro un poco alto, sin darse cuenta. Su voz era bastante ronca de por sí.

—Fue la hostia, tío. A ver, que me echó un poco la bronca, también, ¿sabes? Pero le enseñé el trabajo y me dijo que estaba de puta madre. Lo que me dijiste fue la clave, tío.

Sabía que había alguien sentado al lado de su amigo emo (¿Luzo?), pero no se había fijado mucho. Se estiró un poco para mirar, por curiosidad, y le hirvió la sangre.

—¡¿Otra vez tú?!

—¡Oye! —saltó el profesor—. Si no tiene interés en la asignatura, quizás debería irse.

Y esta vez se le heló la sangre en las venas. Rubius se estiró mucho en su silla, con las orejas gachas, intentando parecer un buen chico. Odiaba no poder controlar su voz.

—Perdona, se me ha escapado.

—Ya... ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Joder, otra vez no...

—Rubén Doblas...

El profesor anotó algo en un papel rápidamente.

—Espero que se le quiten las ganas de interrumpir mi clase, señor Doblas, o tendrá que buscarse otra optativa. Aquí se viene a aprender.

—S-Sí. Perdona- perdone. Ya está.

Se sentía humillado. Pero lo peor de todo es que se sentía humillado delante del tipejo ese pelo pincho. Quería que le tragase la tierra...

**Vegetta**  
Escuchó al elemental cuchichear con el mestizo, pero no sabía qué estaban diciendo. Ni le importaba. Había venido a clase a atender, y no iba a dejar que le distrajeran, ni siquiera el idiota ese con el que no se dejaba de cruzar, por desgracia. Llegó a pensar que podrían convivir durante el tiempo que durase la clase como seres humanos, pero de pronto una voz demasiado alta interrumpió la clase. No se lo podía creer.

Miró de reojo al chaval con muchas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. ¿Se creía que estaban en el parque o algo? Sabía que era medio animal, pero es que tenía que venir de vivir en medio del monte rodeado de cabras para no poder comportarse como una persona normal. Abrió la boca a punto de responderle de malas formas, pero por suerte el profesor se le adelantó.

Sonrió satisfecho al ver que le caía una bronca más que merecida, a ver si así aprendía. Así que Doblas... El nombrado en cuestión al fin se había callado, y tenía cara de querer morirse de la vergüenza. No podía evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al ver que al fin alguien le ponía en su lugar, estaba harto de que fuera tan prepotente. Se lo merecía.

Le miró una última vez de reojo, intentando ocultar una sonrisita, y volvió a prestar atención a la clase. Por suerte solo coincidían en esta, pero el próximo día se aseguraría de sentarse en la esquina opuesta.

**Luzu**  
Luzu dio un bote en el sitio con el grito del oso. ¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar? Miró al mago sentado a su izquierda, confundido. ¿Se lo había gritado a él?

Cuando el profesor le echó la bronca tuvo que centrarse en un punto de la mesa muy fijamente para aguantarse la risa. El chico era un total desastre.

Tampoco sabía qué pasaba con esos dos, pero cuando se retomó la clase, los miró a ambos disimuladamente, con curiosidad. Rubius, si no recordaba mal el apodo, estaba haciendo circulitos en su cuaderno. Parecía que se quería fundir con la mesa y desaparecer. Por otro lado, el otro chico seguía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Luzu decidió hacer lo mismo y centrarse en la clase, aunque le era inevitable, de vez en cuando, intentar analizar la magia de ese chico. Le carcomía la curiosidad, pero seguía sin sacar nada en claro.

Cuando terminó la clase Rubius se despidió de Luzu rápidamente y salió por patas. No tuvo ni tiempo para responder. Seguramente tenía miedo de que el profesor le dijese algo. O quizás no quería cruzarse con cierta persona...

Se giró para mirar al mago mientras recogía las cosas de la mesa.

—Qué primera clase más movidita, ¿no? ¿Conocías a Rubius?

**Vegetta**  
Intentó pasar toda la clase centrado, y al final lo consiguió. La verdad es que se hizo más amena de lo que esperaba, y antes de lo que pensaba se había acabado la clase y el profesor se marchaba. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo rápido que había salido el medio oso del aula. Lo agradecía, eso significaba que no habría confrontaciones, y que el profesor le había dado un buen escarmiento.

Cuando el elemental habló le pilló algo por sorpresa. Pensaba que sería amigo de ese tal Doblas, y que tal vez haría como él y no querría hablar. La verdad es que le alegró que no fuera así, porque no le había caído mal y además le interesaba bastante su magia.

— Sí, bueno... Tampoco le conozco tanto. Aunque no empezamos con buen pie.

Se encogió de hombros, tampoco era algo que le importara. No es que quisiera hacerse amigo del mestizo, cuanto más lejos, mejor.

— ¿Es un amigo tuyo?

**Luzu**  
Terminó de guardar las cosas en la bandolera y se la puso al hombro.

—¿En serio? No. O sea, tampoco le conozco mucho. Coincidimos en otra asignatura. Es un poco ruidoso, pero no parece mal chico. Aunque a saber...

Lo último lo dijo con algo de rencor. No podía quitarse al elemental de fuego de la cabeza.

**Vegetta**  
— Ya, lo de ruidoso ya lo sabe toda la clase.

Ahora que lo pensaba, casi todas las veces que había coincidido con él había sido acompañado por gritos. Empezaba a pensar que el chaval no tenía otro tono de voz. Lo bueno es que no eran amigos, así no se pondría a su favor, como había hecho el idiota del amigo humano que tenía.

— ¿En qué carrera estás? Creo que no te he visto en las otras clases —comentó mientras se colocaba la mochila y se levantaba para irse. Le gustaba hablar con él, parecía buena gente así de primeras.

**Luzu**  
Soltó una risilla con el comentario. El pobre Rubius era bastante ruidoso, la verdad. Era como si no supiese controlar bien el tono de su voz.

—Cierto. Yo estoy en Artes. Me quiero especializar en audiovisuales y efectos especiales. ¿Y tú?

Salió del aula a paso lento, esperando que el mago le acompañase.

**Vegetta**  
— Con razón no coincidimos más —le siguió en el pasillo tranquilamente, no tenía prisa—. Yo estoy haciendo empresariales.

Lo que estaba estudiando el mago tenía muy buena pinta, seguro que era más entretenida que la suya. 

— Por cierto, me llamo Vegetta —se presentó con una leve sonrisa. Al fin conocía a alguien en esa universidad que no parecía imbécil.

**Luzu**  
No pudo contenerse una pequeña risa.

—¿Vegetta? ¿Como el de Dragon Ball?

Al chico se le veía algo serio, la idea de que se llamase así le hacía bastante gracia.

**Vegetta**  
Sintió que sus mejillas tomaban algo de color, desviando la mirada al suelo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a usar ese mote, tan solo le llamaban Samuel para cosas serias, y por eso no le gustaba tanto usarlo con amigos. Aunque tampoco es que este chico fuera a ser su amigo.

— Sí, bueno. Es solo un mote. Mis amigos me llaman así —se excusó rápidamente al ver que sonaba algo absurdo—. Me puedes llamar Samuel, si quieres.

**Luzu**  
Le miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa tierna en los labios. Por un momento, el chico le había parecido bastante mono.

—Te puedo llamar Vegetta, si quieres. Es un honor si tus amigos te llaman así. Yo me llamo Borja, pero todo el mundo me llama Luzu. Es un diminutivo de mi apellido.

Dejó de caminar y extendió la mano para estrechársela. Tenía curiosidad por sentir esa magia suya, y este era el mejor momento para hacerlo de primera mano.

Pero de pronto, le vino el recuerdo de la magia de Auron recorriéndole. A veces todavía sentía que no se había ido del todo. La mano le tembló ligeramente, nervioso, y la retiró, escondiéndola en el bolsillo antes de que el otro pudiese tocarle. Esperaba que Vegetta no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Encantado, Vegetta. Me voy a la siguiente clase. Ya nos vemos el próximo día.

**Vegetta**  
Estaba esperando que hiciera alguna broma o se riera del apodo, pero fue todo lo contrario. El mago, Luzu, parecía amable, una buena persona. Algo le decía que lo era, y sus instintos no solían fallar. Le tranquilizaba saber que había conocido a alguien simpático, y quién sabe, tal vez llegaran a conocerse más, aunque solo coincidieran en una clase.

— Está bien, Luzu. Un placer.

Se fijó en el gesto que hizo y a punto estuvo de acercar su mano para estrecharla, pero la apartó más rápido de lo que pudo reaccionar. Vale, tenía que admitir que eso era algo raro, pero tal vez el mago era tímido. No le iba a juzgar.

— Nos vemos, que vaya bien —se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano, separándose del mago para ir a su siguiente clase. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa aún en el rostro, le había gustado conocerle.

**Mangel**  
Se estaba de muerte refugiados en la sombra del cerezo, el aire era fresco y recorría todo el parquecito residencial. Como no era más tarde de las tres, el silencio prácticamente inundaba la zona, si no fueran por las constantes voces de Rubius y Alexby hablando del nuevo shooter online. Ambos estaban ansiosos por conseguir las betas y marcarse unas cuantas partidas, Mangel no tanto, él ya tenía suficiente con su islita de Animalicos. Dio otra calada, reclino la cabeza hacia el tronco. Estos momentos los disfrutaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo y mente, la paz le inundaba, un sentimiento que no solía durarle mucho.

\- ¿Seguís con eso, en serio? - preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, dejando salir el humo.

**Rubius**  
Rubius, para variar, no era consciente de su tono de voz mientras comentaba con Alexby el nuevo juego al que estaba deseando viciarse. El simple hecho de estar ahí, en persona, con sus amigos, le hacía estar demasiado contento como para contenerse. Puso los ojos en blanco con el comentario de su amigo, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Mira, Mangel, eso dices ahora, pero ya verás cuando lo pruebes. Te va a dar toda la nostalgia de cuando jugábamos al Counter. ¿Eh o no, Alexbo?

Mientras esperaba a que el otro respondiese forzó a Mangel a estirar las patas, tumbándose en el suelo y usando sus piernas a modo de almohada. Le hizo un gesto para que le acariciase el pelo.

**Alexby**  
Asintió mientras dejaba escapar su caracterísitica risa aguda. No podía evitar emocionarse como un niño pequeño cuando se trataba de las cosas que le gustaban, y aunque esto no fuera Star Wars o El Señor de Los Anillos, Alexby disfrutaba de poder hablar de un nuevo lanzamiento de videojuegos, justo con aquellos con los que había pasado horas y horas disparando a extraños y npcs por internet.

\- ¡Va a ser la hostia! - exclamó moviendo los brazos - ¡Te prometo que molará mazo! 

Siguió comentando más para si que para ellos, las posibles estrategias que se podían hacer. Al fin y al cabo, a veces se sentía un poco marginado cuando Mangel y Rubius se ponían cariñosos. No es que fuese por celos a ellos, era más bien que les tenía celos por sentirse tan cómodos con el contacto físico. A él le costaba muchísimo dar un simple abrazo, por mucho que este fuera su amigo, necesitaba tiempo para sentirse mínimamente cómodo con esa acción, y aunque sabía que nunca llegaría al nivel que tenían sus amigos, se sentía orgulloso de decir que ya no se enfadaba si Rubius le tocaba. Los miró de nuevo para reírse de la situación.

\- ¿Otra vez soy el sujetavelas? - inquirió cruzándose de brazos - No llevamos ni dos semanas de uni, macho.

**Mangel**  
Siempre le parecería graciosa la actitud de Alexby ante estas cosas, sobretodo ahora que la estaban viviendo en la vida real. Acarició la cabeza de Rubius mientras volvía a dar una calada a su cigarrillo. Ahora ya no eran fichas virtuales, es que estaban literalmente dándose mimos en la sombra de un árbol. Sonrió y extendió sus brazos. 

\- Vente, enano - le invitó a venir - Si ya sabes que a ti te queremos mucho.

**Alexby**  
A falsos regañadientes, gateó hasta el lado de Mangel. Apoyándose en su hombro y dejándose rodear por él; porque pese a que con la gente le costase tener contacto físico, con Mangel nunca tuvo problemas. No sabía si era por su aspecto cariñoso o achuchable, pero incluso a veces a él le daban ganas de darle abrazos. Por eso mismo entendía que Rubius no parase de querer estar al lado suyo. Suspiró, ahora le estaba dando corte la situación. Menos mal que no había prácticamente nadie, y mucho menos, gente que les conociera.

\- A cambio de esto, espero que nos nos abandones en el online, eh - carraspeó divertido - . El trio de oro no puede quedar en el olvido.

**Rubius**  
Rubius se rio un poco al ver la situación y después cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de Mangel y de la brisa fresquita, mientras les escuchaba. Rubius siempre había sido muy cariñoso, pero no había tenido muchos amigos con los que ser así. Aunque tuvo que dejar a su familia en Falkreath para venir a Karmaland, sabía que había merecido la pena. Pocas veces se había sentido tan feliz como en estos momentos.

**Fargan**  
Fargan salió del bloque de apartamentos para estirar las piernas por el campus. Recorrió el parque a paso tranquilo, observando a la gente. La mayoría tenía un grupito con el que juntarse, pero hasta ahora Fargan no había hecho muchos amigos, y la verdad es que se aburría un poco. Vegetta nunca pasaba tiempo con él, y echaba de menos a sus colegas de la Hermandad, como les gustaba llamarse. Sobretodo a Willy, con quien pasaba casi todo el tiempo desde hacía un par de años. Y ahora no sabía cuándo volvería a verle.

Suspiró, algo tristón. Entonces vio una de las pocas caras que reconocía de la universidad y se le iluminó el rostro de golpe.

—¡Alex!

Aleteó para llegar hasta él rápidamente. Sus alas no le permitían volar muy lejos, pero sí le ayudaban a recorrer distancias cortas. Se plantó delante de su colega de baile y le saludó con la mano, contento. Después le echó un vistazo a los chavales con los que estaba. Uno de los dos era medio oso, le sonaba de habérselo cruzado por ahí. Por lo cariñosos que estaban se imaginó que eran amigos de antes de la uni.

—¿Qué hay, chicos? ¿Pasando la tarde?

**Alexby**  
Se asustó un poco al ver que gritaban su nombre, movió su cabeza en busca del origen de aquello. No se esperaba que fuera Fargan, se reincorporó como pudo al lado de Mangel sin que este le quitara el brazo de encima. 

\- ¡Hombre pero si es Fargan! - exclamó intentando no sonar alterado - Tios, ¿os acordáis del que os mencioné el otro día? ¿Mi compi de fiesta?

Espero a que sus amigos volteasen o dijesen algo, pero solo asintieron. Dejándole a él continuar como la voz mandante de la conversación. 

\- Pues es este tio - dijo señalándole brevemente con el brazo - Es mazo majo, la verdad. 

No podía dejar que su subconsciente le traicionara justo ahora.

**Mangel**  
Mangel miró al recién llegado con los ojos entrecerrados, era un mestizo de búho. Él recordaba como Alexby pareció nervioso al mencionarle y no sabía mucho si fiarse de él, pero al ver que Alexby intentaba ser amable pese a ello, decidió pasar el tema por alto. Alzó los dos dedos con los que sujetaba el cigarillo y saludó al estilo militar.

\- Buenas.

**Rubius**  
Rubius se debatió internamente. ¿Se incorporaba o no? Estaba tan a gusto tumbado, con Mangel acariciándole el pelo... Pero no quería hacerle el feo al chaval. Además, que le causaba curiosidad. Muy a su pesar, se sentó.

—Hombre, hola. Así que eras tú su "compi de fiesta". Encantado, yo soy Rubius.

Estiró la mano para estrechársela.

**Fargan**  
Fargan le estrechó la mano con energía a Rubius, y los miró a ambos mientras saludaba.

—Buenaas. Sí, ese soy yo. Pues me alegra verte, Alex. Me estaba aburriendo como una ostra. ¿Cómo te fue el finde? ¿Me puedo sentar?

Mientras lo decía ya se estaba sentando frente a ellos, con las piernas cruzadas.

**Alexby**  
Alexby se tensó al ver que Fargan, se unía a pasar el rato con ellos. ¿Cuánto duraría hasta que no le viniera un ataque de nervios? No había podido pegar ojo por un motivo y ahora ese motivo estaba sentado delante suyo con una sonrisa en la boca. 

\- Pues muy bien, bajamos a la ciudad a pasear por la zona friki - respondió disimulando lo mejor que podía -. Rubius casi se gasta todos sus ahorros del mes en unas figuritas anime. 

Tenía que distraer su mente.

**Mangel**  
\- Encima de esas que son tetudas - continuó Mangel después de haber dado una calada -. De esas que no querrías que tu madre viera nunca, porque o te deshereda o te manda a un psiquiatra.

El mestizo parecía bastante amigable así que entendía que Alexby lo considerase un "tio mazo majo", se volvió a acomodar en el tronco.

**Rubius**  
Rubius se sonrojó levemente.

—¡Pero- pero seréis cerdos! ¡Marranos! —hablaba gesticulando mucho con las manos, molesto, aunque más bien en broma— ¿Por qué me exponéis así? ¡Ahora no hagáis como que no me ayudasteis a elegir la que estaba más buena! —imitó el tono de voz de Alexby, exagerando la expresión de la cara— Rubius, Rubius, ¿has visto la morena? Se le marca todo, mira, jijijji.

**Fargan**  
Fargan echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un ataque de risa. No se esperaba para nada tener este tipo de conversación con ellos, pero le hacían mucha gracia. Cuando Rubius imitó la risa de Alexby, Fargan la reconoció enseguida, el chico tenía una forma de reírse muy característica y simpática.

—Pero qué pedazo de frikis que sois. Ya me caéis bien. A la próxima salida me apunto. No me acuerdo de la última vez que pisé una tienda de esas, la verdad. Yo soy más de videojuegos.

**Mangel**  
\- ¡Pues vente cuando quieras! - animó Mangel mientras apagaba el cigarrillo contra una piedra - Seguramente volvamos a salir este finde.

Le dio un leve empujoncito a Alexby, indicándole que siguera hablando. Sacó de su bolsillo una cartera, de ahí una cajita metálica llena de tabaco y agarró otro papel de liar.

**Alxexby**  
\- Eso - musitó maldiciendo a Mangel por dentro - Estamos en la residencia de la uni, así que podemos quedar en el mismo salón. 

No pensaba darle su número hasta que no se le quitase de la cabeza estas ideas estúpidas que estaba teniendo, le rezó a todos los dioses de Karmaland para que no se lo pidiera.

**Rubius**  
—¡Eso, tú vente, hombre!— se unió Rubius, contento —. Si te gustan los videojuegos nos vamos a llevar de puta madre.

Era el primer nuevo amigo que hacía en la universidad, y Rubius ya se estaba emocionando. Además, el hecho de que fuese mestizo de búho le daba buen rollo.

Cuando vio a Mangel encenderse otro cigarro suspiró para sus adentros. En la semana que llevaba con él, se había dado cuenta de que fumaba muchísimo. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta que llegó a Karmaland, pero todavía no se lo había comentado. Sabía que Mangel era bastante cerrado con algunos temas, y no quería agobiarle.

Le dio un golpecito y se le acercó para susurrarle.

—Dame uno.

**Fargan**  
Fargan les miraba con curiosidad, sonriente. Le caían bien estos tipos.

—Pero qué majos que sois, todos. ¿Estáis en la residencia? Yo también. Seguro que nos vemos bastante por aquí. Pasadme vuestros números, mejor, y me dais un toque cuando sea.

Se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y se dirigió a Alex, en tono divertido.

—Ya estaba un poco feo que no te pidiese el número después de la noche que pasamos, ¿eh?

Le guiñó el ojo, bromeando, y después se rio. Le avergonzaba un poco recordar lo que pasó aquella noche que iban tan borrachos, pero también le parecía gracioso.

**Alexby**  
Notó como los colores se le subían a la cabeza, a la vez que se le escapaba una risa tonta por su boca. Hizo un amén de despejarse de su colega para acercarse a Fargan, pero pensó que estaba más tranquilo al lado de Mangel. Sacó el teléfono de sus bolsillos y se lo acercó. 

\- No esperaba menos - bromeó mientras esperaba a que Fargan le diera el suyo - Ahora ya me tienes siempre que necesites cualquier tontería, menudo compañero de juergas te has buscado - Terminó de apuntar su número en la lista de contactos y se autonombró como "A-a-alexby" - De nada. 

Se fijó en el fondo de pantalla, sonrió hacia sus adentros, tenía a la tia buena rubia con bañador rojo del GTA. Otro punto a favor para que intentara pasar página. 

\- Bonito fondo - dijo guinándole el ojo.

**Mangel**  
Mangel le preparó un cigarrillo a Rubius, le puso la cantidad justa que le gustaba y lamió el papel para cerrarlo. Al principio siempre paraba esperando a que el otro le diera permiso a lamerle el papel de liar, pero a estas alturas sabía que le daba igual. Se lo puso en la boca, sacó el mechero para encenderlo mientras con su mano derecha intentaba que el aire no apagase la llama.

\- Ahí tienes - musitó con su cigarillo sujeto en la boca.

Liberó el humo como pudo mientras volvía a incorporarse hacia el tronco. Le apetecía dormirse un rato y aunque ahora sentía sus piernas vacías por la ausencia del peso de Rubius, sabía que al cabo de un rato volvería para pedirle mimos; dejó de preocuparse.

**Rubius**  
Se apoyó en Mangel, viendo cómo le preparaba el cigarro. Le gustaban estas pequeñas cosas que compartían, aunque fuese una estupidez. Cuando se lo puso en la boca le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Dio una calada y después se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo, pasándoselo a Fargan.

**Fargan**  
—Sí, ¿verdad? Es que tengo un buen gusto...

Cuando le devolvió el móvil y vio el nombre que se había puesto Alex, no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando otra vez la noche del jueves. Ese día se lo había pasado genial, y le traía buenos recuerdos.

Anotó su número en el móvil de Rubius y se lo devolvió.

—Ahí te va. Muy mono, tu gato. ¿Nekomata, creo? Ahora nos damos un toque, y...

En ese momento vio pasar a cierto humano amigo suyo que le había estado ignorando. Estiró la mano y abrió las alas para que le viese, gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡Eeeh! ¡Vegettaaa!

Al chaval también le hacía falta socializar, al fin y al cabo.

**Vegetta**  
A pesar de que el fin de semana había sido una mierda había comenzado muy bien el lunes. Mucho más de lo que esperaba, de hecho. Haber conocido a Luzu había sido muy interesante, incluso tenía ganas de coincidir de nuevo con él para hacerle más preguntas sobre sus poderes. Sabía mucho gracias a Willy, pero nunca había conocido a otro mago elemental.

Y hablando de Willy... Aquella misma mañana le había dicho que después de comer quería hablar con él para ver qué tal iba todo. Imaginaba que le preocupaba cómo había pasado la luna llena, y en el fondo se sentía algo culpable por ello, pero le alegraba tener a alguien que se preocupara por él. 

Acababa de comer y estaba dando un pequeño paseo por los jardines del campus, mirando cada dos segundos el móvil por si le llamaba. Cuando al fin el móvil empezó a sonar le salió una sonrisa en cuanto vio el nombre de su amigo en la pantalla, y lo cogió casi al instante. 

— ¡Willy, compañero! Cuánto tiempo, ¿cómo va todo? —intentó no sonar tan emocionado, pero no podía evitarlo.

**Willy**  
Apenas llevaba una semana de universidad, pero ya estaba hasta arriba de trabajos. Sabía que aquella institución era una de las más exigentes, pero no se esperaba que lo fuera tanto. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para contentar a su padre...

No se podía permitir ir más atrasado que el resto de alumnos, por lo que se pasaba horas organizándose y apenas tenía tiempo para hablar con sus amigos. Si, pudo mandar algunos mensajes, pero poco más. 

Y el fin de semana...Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por intentar evadirse y no pensar en cómo le estaría yendo a Vegetta. Sabía que no pasaría nada, sin embargo, no respiró tranquilo hasta el día siguiente, cuando no le llegó ninguna noticia sobre un hombre lobo suelto por Karmaland.

Si hubiera sido por él, habría llamado a su amigo el domingo mismo, para comprobar que estaba bien, pero se retrasó con sus trabajos y tuvo que aplazar la llamada hasta el lunes.

En cuanto tuvo un hueco libre, cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Vegetta. Le sorprendió un poco la rapidez con la que el chico le cogió la llamada y no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida al escucharle.

— Qué pasa, Vegetta— Saludó, feliz por escucharle. — Bueno, no sé tú, pero el ritmo de este sitio es una locura. ¡Apenas tengo un respiro! ¿Y tú cómo estás?

**Vegetta**  
Escuchar la voz de su amigo, aunque fuera a través del móvil, hacía que se sintiera muchísimo mejor. Llevaban tantos años estando juntos prácticamente cada día que ahora se le hacía rarísimo pensar que tendría que esperar hasta navidades para poder encontrarse con él de nuevo, se le iba a hacer eterno. Menos mal que al menos podían seguir hablando por teléfono.

— Te tienen esclavizado, eso te pasa por ir a una universidad de pijos.

Se metió un poco con él, aunque sabía que en el fondo ir a esa universidad era una gran oportunidad. Con lo inteligente que era podría sacarle un gran partido.

— Pues aquí hemos empezado mucho más tranquilos. ¡Oh, y hoy he conocido a otro elementalista como tú! Aunque no sé cuál era su elemento, pero su magia me recordaba a la tuya.

No pudo evitar hablar algo orgulloso por haber reconocido el tipo de magia que tenía. Gracias a Willy había podido aprender mucho de magia y quería seguir haciéndolo. Tal vez cuando se volvieran a ver podría contarle lo que había descubierto.

— ¿Hay muchos magos poderosos por allí? Siendo tan elitistas seguro que sí, ¿verdad?

**Willy**  
— Ja ja, me parto contigo.— Respondió con tono sarcástico, pero sabiendo que estaban de broma. — Cuando tenga un mejor trabajo que el tuyo ya me llorarás.

Si era sincero, a él le hubiera gustado mil veces más asistir a una universidad más humilde y corriente. El ambiente de aquel lugar no le agradaba mucho y sentir la presión constante le tenía un poco de los nervios. Pero eso mejor se lo ahorraba, no quería preocupar a Vegetta con problemas ridículos.

Hizo un ruidito de sorpresa ante la mención de otro mago elementalista, interesado en aquella información. Encontrar a otros magos elementales era algo muy extraño, le sorprendía que en aquella universidad hubiera uno.

  
— ¿En serio? Pues probablemente sea de agua, es la más parecida a la mía.— Hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios, contento al saber que Vegetta estaba adaptándose bien allí. Tenía miedo de que al hablar con él, todo lo que le contara fueran cosas malas, pero no se le escuchaba mal. Por ahora.

Resopló con la pregunta de su amigo, rodando los ojos con algo de molestia a pesar de que Vegetta no pudiera verle. — Si, son un poco pesados, pero algunos no son mala gente. Hay una chica muy simpática que viene conmigo a clase.

Aquella chica, Kristina, era de las pocas personas que no le había mirado con superioridad o asco nada más llegar a la universidad. Se alegraba de haberla conocido, hacía su día a día más llevadero.

**Vegetta**  
— ¿De agua? Eso tiene sentido... —la próxima vez que le viera sorprendería al mago con esa información—. Se lo preguntaré a ver. ¿Sabes que cree que soy un gran mago?

No pudo evitar reír ante la sola idea de ser un mago poderoso. Por mucho que le gustara la magia, el lobo ya era más que suficiente en su vida. Aun así le encantaba aprender, había sido maravilloso tener un mejor amigo con tan buena mano para la magia. Gracias a él tenía más conocimientos que muchos magos. Y en parte sus instintos de lobo le ayudaban a percibir mejor ciertos tipos de magia. La de Willy la tenía completamente memorizada y podría distinguirla en cualquier instante.

— Que no son mala gente... Verás cuando empiecen los exámenes, te van a querer comer vivo.

Y más cuando vieran lo bueno que era. Por lo que tenía entendido en sitios así luchaban por ser los mejores y destacar sobre el resto. Aunque Willy era la clara excepción, seguro que había más gente como él allí.

— Está bien que vayas haciendo amigos. ¿También es maga?

No pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos al escuchar sus palabras, pero lo ignoró al instante. No iba a ser un imbécil, Willy merecía hacer buenos amigos. Bastantes años le había acaparado ya, y además sabía que a pesar de todo su amistad seguiría igual.

**Willy**  
Afirmó ante su pregunta, asegurándole que lo más probable es que fuera un elemental de agua. Conocía bien los diferentes tipos de magia, había estudiado bastante sobre ello y aunque de pequeño se quejara de todas las horas que tuvo que echarle, ahora agradecía tener tanto conocimiento sobre las diferentes ramas que existían en la magia. — Pobrecito, qué equivocado está.

Bromeó, y una risa se escapó de sus labios, haciendo que una gran sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro. No era consciente de lo mucho de menos que echaba a Vegetta hasta ese momento y escucharle era como un pequeño chute de felicidad que, sinceramente, necesitaba ahora mismo. Esa felicidad se esfumó un poco cuando su amigo le recordó lo competitivos que eran algunos magos respecto a los estudios en familias de más renombre.

— Ya, bueno, prefiero no pensar mucho en eso.— Emitió un ruidito de disconformidad, cambiándose el móvil de oreja antes de continuar hablando. — Suficiente tengo con lo que me mandan los profesores.

Estaba seguro de que si ahora las cosas eran tan estresantes, en cuanto empezaran los exámenes sería como un muerto viviente.

— Si, y una muy buena. No tanto como yo, claro, pero se le da bien. Me sorprende no haberle conocido hasta ahora, es de buena familia.

Y muy guapa, la primera vez que la vio entrar en clase se quedó un poco pasmado. Casi se muere de la vergüenza cuando la chica le miró y se dio cuenta de que se había quedando como un tonto observándola y su pobre intento de disimular solo le había dejado más en evidencia. Al menos ella se lo tomó bien.

— Pero bueno, Vegetta, basta de hablar de mi.— Se aclaró la garganta, tomando un tono algo más serio. Había llamado por un motivo en específico y cuanto más evitaran el tema, peor iba a ser. — ¿Cómo has pasado el fin de semana?

**Vegetta**  
— Cuidado Willy, ya empiezas a hablar como tu padre —bromeó cuando escuchó cómo hablaba de su compañera.

Estaban más que cansados de escuchar a sus familias hablar sobre sus futuros, en especial de juntarse con gente de buena familia. Porque, por supuesto, no podían estar rodeados de gente vulgar. Y en parte estaba seguro de que el padre de su amigo quería que fuera a esa universidad de élite para conseguir buenos contactos. Al fin y al cabo, Guillermo era el hijo perfecto, y del que más esperaban y exigían.

Quería picarle más con el tema, pero entonces llegó el momento que había estado intentando evitar. Suspiró, sabiendo que tenía que responder, su amigo le llamaba principalmente por aquel motivo.

— Ha sido... Complicado.

Con tan solo recordar las noches anteriores la sonrisa se iba yendo de su rostro. Habría dado lo que fuera por tener a Willy a su lado, pero no quería preocuparle. No quería decirle lo mal que lo había pasado sintiendo cómo el lobo se apoderaba de él mientras estaba completamente solo en una habitación vacía. Tampoco le diría lo horrible que se había sentido al despertarse tirado en el suelo al día siguiente sin nadie que estuviera allí para decirle que no había pasado nada y que todo estaba bien. 

Respiró hondo y apartó todos esos pensamientos que no le servían de nada. Su amigo había cargado suficiente con su problema, y ahora que se había librado no iba a preocuparle por nada.

— Pero ha ido bien. Ya ves, no me comí a nadie —intentó bromear, aunque por un momento pensó que la voz no le saldría—. Además, esta luna no ha sido tan horrible. Solo tuve una noche realmente mala.

**Willy**  
Jadeó con falsa indignación cuando Vegetta le acusó de parecerse a su padre, alzando ambas cejas para darle más dramatismo a su gesto. — Pero bueno, pero bueno...¡Retira eso ahora mismo, Vegetta!

Aunque le continuó la broma, lo cierto es que uno de sus mayores miedos era parecerse a su padre. No es que no le quisiera, por supuesto que le quería. ¡Era su padre! Y no era tan malo cuando se lo proponía...Pero la idea de parecerse a él le daba escalofríos. No quería ser tan superficial, alguien al que solo le importaran las apariencias o la clase social. Él quería ser mucho más humano, no quería basar su vida en eso y creía que estar haciendo un buen trabajo, aunque a veces fallaba y pecaba de arrogancia. Vegetta entendía ese tipo de problemas, su familia era más de lo mismo.

Dejó la broma de lado cuando su amigo se decidió a contarle sobre su primera luna llena solo. Su rostro se puso totalmente serio, esperando pacientemente a que Samuel le contara. Comprendía que era difícil para él, sabía de sobra que no le gustaba recordar aquellas noches.

Escuchó atentamente todo lo que le fue diciendo, caminando en círculos por su habitación. Su intento de broma no le causó gracia, pero aún así forzó una pequeña risa, queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto.

— ¿Ves? ¿No te dije que podrías conseguirlo?— Trató de animarle, ya que su voz ya no se escuchaba tan alegre como hacía unos momentos. — Ya veo que no me necesitas, tendré que buscarme a otro lobo al que cuidar...

Le hubiera gustado decirle que sentía no haber estado con él, que sentía haberle dejado solo, pero no se atrevió. Era un gran paso que Vegetta hubiera pasado su primera luna llena solo sin incidentes, una pequeña victoria.

**Vegetta**  
Le calmó escuchar a su amigo bromear también sobre el tema. Sabía de sobra que tan solo le estaba siguiendo el juego por el bien de ambos, era mejor que se tomaran la situación con humor. 

— Pues no sé dónde vas a encontrar a un lobo mejor que yo.

Y esta vez la sonrisa volvió a su rostro sin tener que forzarla. Por muchas bromas que hicieran sabía de sobra que seguía teniendo el apoyo del mago en todo momento. Y no necesitaba recordarle que seguía necesitando su ayuda, era algo que ambos tenían muy claro. 

— Bueno Willy, creo que al final sí que podré pasar el resto de lunas sin... ¡Me cago en la p...! —se tuvo que cortar a sí mismo para no decir ninguna grosería, pero se acababa de llevar el susto de su vida.

El idiota de su amigo medio búho no podía comportarse como una persona normal, no. Medio parque se acababa de enterar de que le estaba llamando a gritos. Incluso la universidad de Willy se habría enterado. Cuando miró en la dirección de donde provenía el grito vio Fargan moviendo las alas con energía, como si no hubiera llamado ya lo suficiente la atención.

— Dios mío Willy, te juro que a veces me cargaba a Fargan —murmuró algo avergonzado por el show que estaba dando. 

Ni siquiera estaba tan lejos como para que tuviera que llamarle tan alto. Caminó en su dirección, porque suponía que querría saludar a Willy. Al fin y al cabo, también eran buenos amigos. De hecho seguro que se alegraba más de hablar con el mago que con él.

— A ver Willy, que el tontito de tu amigo está por aquí —le comentó cuando se iba acercando.

Aun con la interrupción de Fargan seguía de muy buen humor, pero en cuanto estuvo más cerca se fijó en que Fargan no estaba solo, algo en lo que no se había fijado hasta ahora, demasiado distraído hablando con Willy. Pero en cuanto vio la gente con la que estaba frenó sus pasos en seco, quedando tan solo a unos metros de ellos. Tenía que ser una broma.

**Willy**  
— La verdad es que es difícil, eh.

Estaba más aliviado tras bromear un poco sobre ello. Era un tema serio, pero no quería que Vegetta se sintiera mal. Sabía que le ocultaba como verdaderamente se había sentido durante la luna llena, probablemente para no preocuparle. Le conocía demasiado bien, a veces le daba hasta miedo.

Aquella exclamación por parte de su amigo le hizo dar un sobresalto, el móvil casi se le cae de las manos y se chocó con la silla que tenía en su cuarto, dándose un golpe en el pie. Cualquiera tendría esa reacción si Vegetta le gritara justo en el oído sin venir a cuento. — ¿Vegetta?

Se sentó en la cama, acariciándose justo donde había recibido el golpe mientras esperaba a que Samuel le explicara porqué había decidido reventarle el tímpano. El susto debió haber sido grande, el lobo no se sobresaltaba con facilidad.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre de su amigo alado, entendió todo. Una risa se deslizó de sus labios con facilidad, acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios. Vegetta no soportaba mucho a Fargan, lo sabía, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo que hacía por llevarse bien con él. Era un buen chico, si su mejor amigo dejara a un lado los prejuicios estaba seguro de que podrían formar una gran amistad.

— ¿Está por ahí? Espero que no la esté liando mucho.

A veces sentía envidia de ambos, por poder ir a la misma universidad y verse a menudo. No se entendían del todo, pero al menos estaban juntos. Y él estaba lejos, en aquella universidad llena de prepotentes que le miraban mal. Suspiró pesadamente, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

El silencio de Vegetta le preocupó, le llamó un par de veces, incluso miró la pantalla del teléfono para comprobar que la llamada no se había cortado. — ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Fargan se ha caído en una fuente o algo?

**Fargan**  
A Fargan le dio un ataque de risa al ver el susto que se había llevado Vegetta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio a carcajadas, sin poder parar durante unos buenos segundos.

—Vegetta, por Dios, ni que te hubiese pillado con un cadáver bajo el brazo.

Al escuchar el nombre de su buen amigo Willy se le iluminó el rostro. Se incorporó rápidamente y le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

—¡Willy, compañero! Que a mí no me llamas, ¿eh, ratón? ¿Cómo te va? ¿Echándome mucho de menos?

**Vegetta**  
Su mirada se había quedado fija en el grupito aquel, más en concreto en el mestizo, esperando que le gritara algo como todas las veces que se cruzaban. No se dio cuenta de que Fargan le quitaba el móvil hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y entonces reaccionó.

Casi no se había dado cuenta de que Willy le estaba hablando antes ante su silencio, pero el medio búho ya estaba hablando con su amigo antes de que pudiera responderle.

— No tardes mucho, que me tengo que ir —murmuró, sabiendo que Fargan se podía tirar un buen rato hablando si le dejaba.

Se cruzó de brazos, algo incómodo por la situación, pero evitó volver a mirar al resto. No iba a tener una confrontación ahora, el día estaba yendo muy bien y no lo echaría a perder.

**Willy**  
En vez de recibir una respuesta de Vegetta, escuchó la voz de Fargan y automáticamente soltó una risita divertida. Ya se le había olvidado el dolor del pie.

— ¡Fargan! No te llamo porque hablas más que una cotorra, y eso que eres medio búho.— Echaba de menos a Vegetta, por supuesto, pero también extrañaba a Fargan y la alegría que desprendía allí por donde pasaba. Le vendría muy bien tenerle pululando a su alrededor, le hubiera hecho la semana mucho más llevadera. — ¿Cómo? ¿Echarte de menos? Pero si ahora es cuando puedo estar tranquilo.

Aunque no le hubiera llamado, si que se mensajeaba con él a menudo. Era difícil ignorarle cuando mandaba como diez mensajes seguidos esperando a que le respondiera. 

— ¿Cómo te va a ti? Me sorprende que no te hayan echado ya de la universidad.

**Fargan**  
Fargan se rio con la broma, contento de volver a escucharle.

—Se que te haces el duro, Willy. Yo también te echo de menos.

Bromeaba, pero al volver a escucharle hacía que le echase bastante de menos. No hacía tanto desde la última vez que le vio, pero saber que no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo le ponía un poco sentimental.

—¿Echarme de la universidad? Pero si soy un trocito de pan. Ni una cosa mala he hecho, todavía. Es que sin mi hermano se me quitan un poco las ganas, la verdad.

Apenas escuchó a Vegetta de fondo, y le hizo un gesto con la mano que claramente le decía "que sí, pesado".

—¿Y qué tal el sitio ese? Debe ser un coñazo, ¿no? Aquí ya hemos hecho la primera fiesta y todo. Uf, las churris por ahí deben de ser todas super aburridas.

**Willy**  
Rodó los ojos por el comentario de Fargan, pero aún tenía la sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Era algo inevitable, era hablar con el chico y sonreír casi automáticamente, siempre tenía la capacidad de levantarle los ánimos y se preguntaba cuál era su secreto. Y tampoco podía negar que le enterneció un poco saber que también le echaba de menos.

— Tú lo has dicho, todavía. Procura no meterte en líos, que no estoy para salvarte el culo.

Aprovechó para tumbarse en la cama, con la vista clavada en el techo. Estaba muy cansado y solo era el comienzo de la segunda semana, con suerte llegaba de una pieza a las vacaciones de Navidad.

— Fargan, Fargan...— Resopló, pasándose una mano por la cara en un gesto exasperado. — Esto es horrible, apenas salgo de mi habitación. ¡Ni una fiesta! Nada, son unos aburridos aquí, solo piensan en las calificaciones y en lamerle el culo a los profesores.

Aprovechó el hecho de que fuera Fargan el que estaba al otro lado de la línea para quejarse abiertamente de su situación en la universidad. El búho sabía escuchar y sus ocurrencias le levantaban el ánimo. No es que no confiara en Vegetta para contarle esas cosas, pero sabía que tenía otras preocupaciones.

— Bueno...Hay una chica...— Comenzó, dudando un poco de si era buena idea contárselo. — Se llama Kristina. ¡Pero bueno! Da igual, seguro que tú ya has intentado tirarte a medio campus.

**Fargan**  
Volvió a soltar una carcajada. No sabía si Willy le metía en más movidas de las que le sacaba, pero era verdad que siempre estaban el uno para el otro, y aunque estuviesen bromeando ahora, sabía que con el tiempo iba a notar su ausencia.

Cuando se quejó de su universidad sonrió de forma comprensiva. Willy no era tan cabra loca como él, pero tenían más o menos las mismas formas de divertirse, y no podía imaginarse lo que era estar metido en un sitio de esos.

Pero cuando nombró a la chica, le cambió la expresión en el momento, soltando todo el aire de golpe.

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Kristina~?— respondió en un tono divertido y sugerente —. Qué raro que tú me hables de una chica... ¿Cómo es? ¿Está buena? ¿Ha habido tema?

**Willy**  
Pocas veces tenías malas ideas, pero mencionarle lo de Kristina había sido una de sus peores decisiones. Le echaría la culpa a que estaba cansado y no pensaba con claridad.

  
— Fargan...— Soltó casi en un suspiro, con tono exasperado, debido a todas las preguntas que le hizo, cosa que ya se esperaba desde el momento que pronunció el nombre de la chica con aquel tonito que solo usaba cuando se ponía modo "cotilla de barrio". Menuda maruja era.

— Solo he hablado un par de veces con ella, ¿qué tema va a haber? Que no todos somos como tú.— Hizo una pausa de unos segundos antes de continuar hablando, esbozando una sonrisita picarona. — Pero si, está buena.

**Fargan**  
Sonrió con esa sonrisilla picarona que le salía cuando hablaban de estos temas.

—Hombre que si debe estar buena, ya te noto la sonrisilla en la voz. Para mojar pan tiene que estar. Tú éntrale, ¿eh? Haz el truco ese que te enseñé yo. No falla.

**Vegerra**  
Vegetta se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, golpeando el suelo con el pie como un tick nervioso. Fargan no dejaba de hablar, y sentía las miradas del resto sobre ellos. Al menos el mestizo había tenido la decencia de no hacer ningún comentario, algo que agradecía.

Lo que ya le faltaba era que el búho se pusiera a hablar de esos temas con Willy, ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Le estaba sacando de quicio, no aguantaba más la situación, que cada vez se hacía más incómoda, así que le quitó el móvil de golpe.

— Llámale tú si quieres contarle tu vida, que yo me tengo que ir —sonó bastante borde, pero no pudo evitarlo. Solo quería irse lejos de allí.

Se puso el teléfono cerca de la oreja, ignorando a Fargan. Acabó sonriendo un poco al escuchar la voz de Willy, que veía la situación demasiado cómica. Desde luego desde su punto de vista lo era. Hizo un gesto a Fargan para despedirse. 

— Lo siento Willy, es que tengo que irme ya. Otro día hablamos, ¿va? Venga, un besito. Chao.

Cortó la llamada tras despedirse, alejándose a paso rápido del grupo. No pensaba quedarse con ellos, y no sabía por qué Fargan de había juntado con esa panda.

**Luzu**  
Luzu iba de camino a la biblioteca para hacer los trabajos del día. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas con todo lo que pasó ayer. Y, bueno... con otras cosas también. Necesitaba mantenerse activo para no agobiarse con el tema.

Ya estaba por el pasillo cuando se le pasó por la cabeza que no llevaba encima los papeles del trabajo. Abrió la bandolera, resoplando, y revisó en las carpetas. Necesitaba organizarse, porque últimamente tenía todo hecho un desastre. Cuando encontró lo que necesitaba suspiró, aliviado, y volvió a guardarlo todo, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. No se dio cuenta de que se le había caído una de las hojas.

**Auron**  
Se cagaba en todos los muertos del profesor de ética, mira que ponerles un trabajo de búsqueda de 30 páginas para el día siguiente, menudo sin vergüenza. Y todo porque un imbécil le había tocado los cojones por no decirle buenos días al entrar. Por esos motivos, Auron iba refunfuñando por el pasillo. Qué suerte tenía Lolito de no ir a esa clase de las narices. Se colocó de nuevo la mochila, para intentar acelerar el paso. Debía preocuparse de llegar pronto para pillar todos los libros posibles antes de que llegase el resto de compañeros. Pero delante suyo notó una energía familiar, paró en seco y miró de frente. 

Era el elementalista. 

Sintió como un breve ataque de pánico y se acercó hacia una de las paredes, intentando camuflarse para que este no le viera. No tenía ganas de hablar con él. La silueta de Luzu también dejó de moverse en ese momento, Auron no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y se acercó a mirar un pelín más de cerca. 

Luzu removió como loco en su mochila en busca de algo. Una pequena sonrisa en la comisura se le dibujó mientras le miraba. Luzu era aceptablemente gracioso. Una vez encontrado lo que buscaba, salió disparado hacia la biblioteca y a su vez, una hoja voló hacia atrás, aterrizando bajo los pies de Auron.

**Luzu**  
Entró a la biblioteca sin mirar a nadie. Todavía tenía la sensación de vergüenza pegada al cuerpo por lo que pasó el día anterior. Se sentó en una mesa apartada, pegada a la pared, y empezó a sacar sus cosas.

Hoy iba a ser una tarde productiva. Nada de rayarse con tonterías.

**Auron**  
Cogió la hoja del suelo prácticamente como un autoreflejo. Una vez arriba, la observó atentamente. Era una simple blanca hoja de papel, tenía unos apuntes hechos a mano con una caligrafía demasiado bonita. Admiró las proporciones de la distribución del texto y del espaciado de las letras en si, hasta las anotaciones le parecían preciosas. Leyó el título "Tema 1. Las ventajas de la empatía", Luzu parecía que también tenía clases de ética aunque por desgracia o por suerte, no coincidían. Se fijó en el margen superior derecho de la hoja, "pasarlos a limpio antes del finde". A Auron se le escapó una leve sonrisa, ¿pasarlos a limpio? ¿estos eran unos apuntes apresurados para él? De repente le invadió una inmensa curiosidad el saber el resultado de esta acción. Alzó la vista, mirando a su alrededor, la gente había seguido caminando por el pasillo, yendo a sus destinos. Mientras que él, se había pasado el rato quieto. Con ambos pies en el suelo, prácticamente en medio del pasillo, mirando una hoja. No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, lo mejor sería irse a la biblioteca.

Aunque allí estaba Luzu.

Mejor matar dos pájaros de un tiro, le devolvería la hoja para que así pudiera organizar sus estudios y de esta manera, Auron se desharía de algo que no es suyo. Y por supuesto, iría a hacer su trabajo de Ética. Tosió y avanzó hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Antes de entrar, agitó brevemente su cuerpo para destensar los músculos y así abrió la puerta. La biblioteca tenía varias plantas así que seguramente encontrar a Luzu sería un trabajo un tanto agotador, pero no para él. Gracias al incómodo encuentro entre ambos en la fiesta, Auron conocía la magia del chico. La sabría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Intentó concentrarse en la energia de la sala, habían muchos tipos de magia y poderes, pero ninguno destacaba tanto como el del elementalista acuático. Sonrió para si mismo. Luzu estaba en la tercera planta seguramente, miró en el mapa de la biblioteca, por fuerzas del destino, justamente, esa era la planta de filosofía. Más animado tras el éxito de su plan, subió de puntillas las escaleras, una vez allí, vió como Luzu estaba sentado en una mesa un poco apartada, en la zona de las ventanas. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero el sol reflejaba muy bien su silueta. 

Respiró profundamente y dio el paso, se peinó un poco el tupé de manera inconsciente, llegando finalmente hasta la mesa. Antes de que Luzu notara su presencia, se colocó en el final de la misa y deslizó levemente la hoja delante suyo. 

\- Creo que esto es tuyo - dijo finalmente.

**Luzu**  
Cuando levantó la vista y vio a Auron dio un salto en el sitio, escapándosele un gritito. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le iba a salir por la boca.

No se esperaba verle y le había pillado desprevenido. Eso era todo.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, avergonzado por su reacción. No había visto al elementalista desde... bueno, aquella noche. Y todo lo que había sentido por su culpa le volvía de golpe, aunque no quisiera. Necesitaba calmarse. Y esforzarse por no sentir la magia cálida que desprendía, porque no quería ni recordarla.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le había dado una hoja hasta unos segundos después. La cogió y la miró, confuso. Era de Luzu. De hoy, además. Le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor.

—¿Por qué tienes esto?

**Auron**  
Se llevó una mano para frotarse la nuca antes de contestar. No se esperaba que le mirase de esa manera, ¿tal vez se había enterado de lo que hicieron el fin de semana? Un momento, ¿por qué le preocupaba eso? Luzu era el que le molestaba. Se fijó en sus ojos chocolate. Bueno, tampoco había que ser un maleducado con él, ¿no?

\- Se te cayó antes en el pasillo - contestó con una leve sonrisa - Tienes suerte de que lo haya recogido yo y no cualquier mindundi. 

Se moría de ganas de sentarse delante suyo y dejar la mochila en la mesa, pero no haría ningún movimiento hasta que pudiera confirmar que el elementalista no le mataría por ello.

**Luzu**  
Frunció incluso más el ceño, confuso, analizando lo que había dicho y su expresión. No entendía nada. Inconscientemente intentó sentir su magia para analizarla también, pero en cuanto lo hizo, le recorrió un escalofrío, y se detuvo enseguida. No era una buena idea.

Se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Te ha mandado Lolito?

**Auron**  
Pues parece ser que aún no se podía sentar. Se rió levemente ante la pregunta de este, curiosamente, sería más al revés. Si fuera por Lolito, Auron no estaría aquí. 

\- Solo quería devolverte la hoja, me he fijado en que necesitas pasar tus apuntes a limpio - comentó divertido mientras le señalaba la nota - Aunque no creo que te haga falta con la buena presentación que tienes. 

Auron se fijó en como Luzu se había agachado para mira de cerca la hoja, el flequillo se le había quedado medio colgando y el sol le daba tal brillo que casi parecía que le cambiase brevemente el color.

**Luzu**  
El corazón le dio un vuelco, pero no entendía muy bien por qué. Odiaba que fuese tan amable con él, porque sabía lo que se venía después.

Se inclinó para leer la anotación y se sonrojó un poco. Suspiró, y esta vez habló sin mirarle directamente. Seguía de brazos cruzados, y se había encogido un poco sobre sí mismo.

—Ahórratelo. Ya conozco las tácticas de Lolito.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba querer hablar con él.

**Auron**  
Suspiró, cualquier persona se hubiera dado por vencida. Pero algo en su interior le gritaba a los 4 vientos que se quedara a pasar el rato cerca de él. No sabía si era porque esta era la mejor mesa de la planta o si era porque quería joderle un rato con su presencia. Los morritos de Luzu no ayudaban mucho a la hora de disuadirle. 

\- ¿Entonces me quedo la hoja? - inquirió con una sonrisa acercando la mano para agarrarla.

**Luzu**  
Muy a su pesar se le escapó una sonrisa. Había algo en ese chico, no lo podía evitar. Descruzó los brazos para poder apartar su mano, pero el contacto directo le hizo estremecerse. Esa magia tan conocida invadió todos sus sentidos durante un segundo. Fue apenas un instante, pero le dejó descolocado. Cogió la hoja rápidamente, intentando, en vano quitarse de encima esa sensación.

—No, la hoja la necesito.

Se castigó mentalmente por ser tan imbécil. Se colocó mejor en la silla y carraspeó. Hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de ignorarle y empezó a organizar sus apuntes. Si pasaba de él, seguramente pillaría la indirecta y se iría.

**Auron**  
Solo hizo falta un segundo para hacer que Auron perdiera la razón de nuevo. Fue tan veloz y potente como un chasquido, con la misma velocidad que le recorrió el cuerpo y lo inundó con su escencia, se marchó. Se forzó a coger aire nuevamente. Luzu lo había vuelto a hacer. Sonrió al oír su respuesta, sin embargo, no se movió del sitio. Observó como Luzu se ponía manos a la obra de nuevo con sus obligaciones, haciendo todo lo posible para no mirarle. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué no lo notaría? El elementalista se le hacía más curioso a cada pequeña interacción que tenían.

Pensó justamente, que su momento había llegado. Lanzó su mochila a la mesa, y esta se deslizó hasta la mitad. Arrastró la silla que estaba enfrente del mago, haciendo que el sonido de la misma rebotara por todas las paredes. Se sentó dejando caer su peso en ella, inclinándose hacia atrás, como si esta fuera su propia casa. Se incorporó rápidamente al notar como Luzu le miraba extrañado. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha, dedicándole la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios. Inminentemente, Auron se dispuso a sacar sus pertinencias de la mochila: una cantimplora, la agenda, el portátil y un pequeño bloc de notas. 

\- Eh - musitó al elementalista antes de susurrale - Vigílame esto, guapo. 

Dicho esto, golpeó brevemente la mesa sin darle voz a Luzu para quejarse. Se levantó y se dispuso a buscar los libros que le pedían en clase de Ética.

**Luzu**  
Luzu estaba seguro de que el elementalista de fuego no tardaría mucho más en marcharse. Pero cuando lanzó su mochila contra la mesa, dio un salto en el sitio, sobresaltado. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? Estaba a punto de cantarle las cuarenta cuando le miró a los ojos, y vio cómo le sonreía, y no consiguió que saliese ni una palabra de su boca.

Auron se levantó, y Luzu no pudo hacer más que pasarse una mano por la cara, frustrado, y juraría que hasta se notaba las mejillas ardiendo. ¿Qué le pasaba con ese chico? Recordaba lo que le había dicho la noche del jueves. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Le dejó vendido delante de Lolito. Jugó con él. Y aun así, Luzu no era capaz de mandarle a la mierda y ya está.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. No pensaba dejar que se riesen de él. Cuando volvió, se aseguró de mostrarse serio y autoritario.

—¿De qué vas, tío?

La encargada de la biblioteca se acercó y les echó una mirada. La verdad es que habían estado haciendo bastante ruido. Luzu se inclinó un poco hacia Auron, susurrando esta vez.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

**Auron**  
Volvió con 7 libros sobre la moral y la razón. Los dejó caer en la mesa en el mismo momento que Luzu le preguntó de manera agresiva, sobre sus motivos. Solo pudo sonreír de lado. Antes de que se sentara, el elementalista le acercó hacia él tirándole del brazo.¿Que qué sé creía que hacía? Ni el mismo Auron lo sabía, él solo quería hacer sus tareas y no podía evitar ver más que ventajas si lo hacía en la misma mesa que él. 

\- ¿Me dejas sentarme? - le susurró de vuelta.

**Luzu**  
Luzu se quedó de piedra, mirándole con los ojos como platos. Sentía su magia muy cerca, demasiado, y la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba aumentando. Se estaba empezando a sofocar. Apartó el brazo de forma brusca y volvió a sentarse bien en su asiento, sin volver a mirarle.

—Tío, ha- haz lo que quieras, pero no me toques.

¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía decirle que se pirase? Tenía el corazón acelerado, y por mucho que quisiese, no conseguía quitarse la sonrisa de Auron de la cabeza.

**Auron**  
Sonrió satisfecho, había ganado esta batalla. Se sentó delante suyo, de nuevo, como si aquel fuera su sitio de siempre. Empezó a ojear los libros, buscando por cuál empezar. En su mano, sentía como la presencia de la magia acuática volvía a invadirle. Se había hecho más fuerte y solo por haberle tocado el brazo. ¿Qué pasaría si le tocase en más sitios? Se cuestionó mientras comprobaba la información de los libros. 

\- Eres muy amable - comentó sin mirarle a la cara - Podrías haberte ido y haber dejado mis cosas abandonadas, podrías haberme mandado a la mierda por lo del otro día, o por lo de hoy... - rió - Pero no lo has hecho, supongo que te tendría que dar las gracias. 

Y alzó la vista, expectante a una respuesta por sus palabras.

**Luzu**  
Luzu suspiró flojito, intentando calmarse. Pero no podía. ¿Cómo se iba a concentrar en trabajar con el tipo este delante? Debería levantarse, buscarse otro sitio y a tomar por saco, pero había una parte de él que sentía demasiada curiosidad. Porque debía ser eso, curiosidad.

Todavía estaba pensando en esto cuando Auron le habló. Luzu no levantó la vista de las hojas, evitando por todos los medios hacer contacto visual. Una pequeña parte de él se ilusionó un poco, pero la otra parte le gritaba que debía tener cuidado. Ya había visto de lo que era capaz.

Ni siquiera le miró al responder, fingiendo que estaba centrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo soy. Pero no lo voy a ser siempre, así que te recomiendo que tengas cuidado conmigo.

La encargada carraspeó, y a Luzu se le subieron un poco los colores. No le gustaba ir en contra de las normas.

**Auron**  
Notó como algo ardió dentro suyo tras esas palabras. No podía asimilar que un chaval con pelo emo, empollón, vestido con una sudadera negra, inclinado hacia a él con un libro en sus manos, le mirase fijamente a los ojos y le advirtiese sobre lo peligroso que era. Ignoró como la encargada les había regañado, ya que la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara era incontrolable. 

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? - inquirió acercándose a él, concretamente a muy pocos centrímetros de su cara.

**Luzu**  
Esta vez levantó la vista. Le tenía demasiado cerca, pero incluso así, aguantó, devolviéndole la mirada. Tragó saliva. ¿Por qué se le acercaba tanto? Le ponía muy nervioso. Por más que lo intentase ignorar, sentía esa magia de fuego muy cerca de la suya. Y de su rostro. Era una sensación rarísima. Y lo peor, es que no sentía malicia por ninguna parte. Y esa estúpida sonrisa...

Sin apartarse, agachó la vista y arrancó un trozo de papel de su libreta. Escribió algo rápidamente y puso el papel entre medias de sus rostros, rozándole la nariz.

"Sí. Ahora déjame trabajar".

**Auron**  
Auron deslizó la vista sin mover la cabeza, siguió cada una de las acciones del moreno, desde como arrancó la hoja hasta como agarró con todo el ímpetu del mundo un simple bolígrafo. Pese a ello, escribió con tacto en la hoja, la tinta y él parecían uno, y en nada, ya estaba Luzu mostrándole en la cara su frase del día. 

La leyó. 

La retiró del medio con dos dedos, mostrándole una sonrisa más senzilla, pero a la vez, más picarona. Se acercó muy lentamente hacia la oreja de Luzu, prácticamente notaba su respiración en la nuca, sus cabellos le rozaron parte de sus mofletes. 

\- Tus deseos son órdenes - susurró para que solo Luzu le oyera. 

Dicho esto, se echó para atrás de golpe. Inclinándose en la silla, dedicándole por unos segundos más una mirada un tanto extraña; para así, finalmente, volver a su trabajo de Ética.

**Luzu**  
Luzu se quedó tieso como un palo, intentando verse completamente normal. Porque en estos momentos, estaba de todo menos normal.

...

¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?

Todavía sentía un cosquilleo en la oreja, que no sabía si lo había producido la magia o el aliento de Auron. El tono de su voz seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza. Por Dios, incluso el olor de su perfume se le había quedado impregnado en la nariz.

En serio, ¿qué cojones había sido eso?

Si intentaba asustarle, amenazándole o algo por el estilo, no lo había sentido así. La verdad es que no sabía cómo interpretar lo que acababa de pasar, pero por algún motivo, le había dejado consternado. Tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho.

Pero solo le había susurrado una estupidez. Seguramente lo decía de forma irónica, porque había venido aquí para molestarle. ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto?

Ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba escribiendo tonterías sin sentido en la libreta. Necesitaba centrarse. Había venido a trabajar, y no a estar completamente pendiente del tipo que se había sentado delante suya.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello?

**Rubius**  
Cuando Rubius vio al estúpido engominado le mantuvo la mirada por un momento, desafiante, pero enseguida giró la cabeza para otro lado. No quería saber nada más de ese tipo. Bastante había tenido con lo de esta mañana, ¿y ahora resulta que era amigo de Fargan? Una polla.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo le había llamado Fargan? ¿Vegetta? Le miró, más disimulado esta vez. Nunca le había prestado atención, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, el tipo estaba bastante fuerte. Y con ese pelo todo peinado hacia arriba, que no le quedaba nada bien con esa camisa de repipi... El mestizo tuvo que mirar a otro lado para contenerse la risa. Sí que parecía Vegeta, de Dragon Ball.

Cuando el tal "Vegetta" se fue, Rubius se le quedó mirando la espalda. Si es que el cabrón encima estaba fuerte. Le daba mucha rabia. Iba el tipo con esos aires de chulo creyéndose la gran cosa.

Dejó de mirarle cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Se levantó del sitio, estirándose, y bostezando con pereza.

—Yo creo que me piro a sobarla. Quiero echarme una siesta.

**Fargan**  
Cuando Vegetta le quitó el teléfono, Fargan soltó un bufido, y gritó sobre su hombro para que Willy pudiese escucharlo: "¡El truco, Willy! ¡No olvides el truco!".

Satisfecho, y de buen humor por haber podido hablar con su amigo, se dirigió hacia el grupito.

—Pues yo creo que voy a darme una vuelta por la cafetería, que me he quedado con hambre. Pero ha sido un placer, chicos. Ya sabéis, cuando sea me dais un toque y nos vemos, ¿eh?

Le dirigió una última sonrisa a Alex, guiñándole el ojo, antes de irse.

**Mangel**  
Mangel se sobresaltó al ver que el maldito pelo piña era amigo de Fargan, cosa que le hizo tacharle de la lista de tipos majos. Tal vez no fuera tan buena gente, se puso en estado de alerta. Observó como el cabeza cono se las piraba y como Rubius quería irse a dormir, Mangel le agarró del patalón para pedirle que le esperara. Fargan no tardó mucho en pirarse también. 

\- Bueno... - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, sacudiéndose el trasero - Pues nos han jodio la tarde. 

Se estiró un poco, la espalda le estaba matando. Menos mal que aún le quedaba de su cigarillo. 

\- ¿Te vienes, Alexby? - le preguntó a la vez que daba la última calada.

**Alexby**  
\- Me apetece quedarme un poco más - comentó tímidamente - En un rato subo a mi habitación, no os rayéis. 

Se despidieron los tres, dejando a Alexby solo en la sombra del árbol. En silencio. Con el viento rodeando todo el parque, deslizándose entre las hojas. Suspiró, metiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. Menuda mierda. Se moría de sueño, estaba cansado, agotado, exhausto, con unas ganas tremendas de tumbarse en su cama, pero, ahí seguía. Sentado. Con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas. Intentando no llorar. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se había relajado, había bajado la guardia, pensaba que no le volvería a ver. O al menos, que hoy no le vería. Pero qué vana mentira, ahí se había presentado con una sonrisa. Delante de sus amigos. Se frotó el pelo. ¿Por qué? De verdad que no entendía nada. Alexby no sabía porqué le había afectado tanto lo de la fiesta y no sabía porqué Fargan acababa de guiñarle el ojo. 

Él no quería nada con él, ni él con él. Si ambos no querían nada, ¿por qué bromeaban de esa manera? Alzó la cabeza, apoyándose en el tronco. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esto, tenía que centrarse y dejar de rayarse. Tenía que poner orden y darse cuenta de que esto era una simple tontería, no debería de tener la necesidad de querer tantas explicaciones. A veces las cosas pasan porque pasan, sin razón alguna. 

El sol seguía brillando. 

Tal vez fuera momento de ponerse Star Wars.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos necesitamos un abrazo.

**Mangel**

Solo cuando el ruido del motor se alejaba, podía respirar tranquilo. Cada día era igual, no había nada ni ninguna esperanza de poder evitarlo. Una vez sacado el pie de la cama, el día estaba destinado a ser horrible. El tiempo parecía desconectar y perdía la noción, las horas funcionaban siempre de manera distinta. Cuando corría, cuando se escondía, cuando rezaba para que todo terminase, las leyes temporales dejaban de aplicarse y solo el acelerado ritmo de su angustiado corazón era el que le indicaba todo. Su rutina no era más que esperar a que todo se acabase, no se veía con fuerzas de pararlo, dejaba que la situación le dominase e impregnase su vida, que todo le sobrepasara, que él no fuera capaz de impedirlo. Pero es que le era imposible, él había nacido en este ambiente, ¿cómo iba a poder cambiarlo? Ni una mínima gota de rayo de luz aparecía en su ventana, únicamente sucumbía a la realidad existente. Era imposible evitarlo. Nada podría hacer que esto cambiase, nada. 

El ronquido sonoro de su mejor amigo le despertó de su sueño. Mangel estaba sudando y el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Se sentó en su cama mientras se apretaba el pecho, dejando que el frío aire que entraba por la ventana le rodease y le secase lentamente. Intentó respirar, se forzó a expirar e inspirar, intentando relajarse. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el presente, obligándose a pensar que todo había cambiado, que eso solo era el pasado, que nadie le quería hacer daño, que estaba finalmente a salvo. Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios, esta inmediatamente se puso a temblar. Rompió a llorar. En silencio. Como siempre había hecho. Sin que nadie lo supiera, sin que nadie se enterase por lo que pasaba, sin que nadie llegase a imaginarse que su animado Mangel estaba hecho pura mierda por dentro.

Se cubrió la boca, no quería despertar a Rubius con sus sollozos. Con los párpados cerrados con fuerza, intentó frenar el mar de lágrimas saladas que le salían de sus ojos, pero era imposible. Él siempre había sido muy sensible y muy llorón, y sabía que una vez abría el grifo, no había vuelta atrás. Necesitaba calmarse, no quería preocupar a su compañero de cuarto, no necesitaba saber porqué se encontraba llorando a las 3 de la mañana, tal y como indicaba su teléfono. Decidió que lo mejor sería confiar en su viejo amigo, en quién más confiaba y en que nunca le fallaba en ayudarle a encontrar la serenidad: el tabaco. 

Mangel se secó las lágrimas y cogió todo el aire que pudo, tenía que moverse muy discretamente para no despertarle. Se deslizó entre las sábanas lentamente, sacando un pie de la cama, buscando sus zapatillas. Cuando consiguió levantarse, agarró el paquete de cigarrillos y se acercó a la ya abierta ventana. Hacía frío, el viento que entraba era helado, pero en lugar de buscar una chaqueta para cubrirse y acabar con los temblores, Mangel pensó que esta sensación le gustaba. Le hacía sentir algo en el cuerpo y sobre todo, esa sensación era como si le susurrase "sigues estando vivo". 

Se sentó en el sobresaliente de la ventana y encendió el cigarrillo. Las primeras caladas fueron rápidas y ansiosas, le dominaba el manojo de nervios que llevaba encima, pero poco a poco, a medida que el humo invadía sus pulmones, el sabor amargo recorría su boca y se entremezclaba con su saliva, formando una especie de piscina semipermanente; encendió otro cigarillo, notó como sus músculos se destensaban. Esa sensación, la que le decía "puede que te estés muriendo por esto" pero a su vez, el aire helado que congelaba las gotas de sudor, le decía lo contrario. Vivía en el limbo y él disfrutaba de esa sensación, era capaz de controlarlo. Encendió otro cigarillo. La luna no brillaba mucho, pero el cielo nocturno siempre era algo agradable de ver. Disfrutaba cada segundo de paz mental que le otorgaba el fumar en un espacio tan amplio y agradable como esta naturaleza que formaba parte de la universidad, el sonido de la noche era demasiado placentero.

Cerró los ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ya ahí sentado y notó como el sueño le iba poseyendo levemente. Dio la última calada y apagó el último cigarillo de la noche.

**Lolito**  
Miró el reloj, viendo que aún quedaba media hora para el mediodía, cuando tenía su siguiente clase. El vampiro estaba cansado y eso que tampoco llevaban tanto tiempo dando clases, pero no dejaban de mandarle trabajos y ya le estaba dando pereza. Además en las clases en las que no coincidía con Auron se aburría un poco, no había encontrado a nadie más que le llamara la atención. 

Salió de clase echándose la mochila al hombro y sacó el móvil para mandar un mensaje a Auron, que esperaba que hubiera salido ya de su clase también. En la siguiente iban a coincidir, pero le apetecía charlar un rato con él, que últimamente por las tardes le costaba más coincidir con él. Nunca habría pensado que el chaval fuera tan aplicado, se estaba tomando muy en serio hacer los trabajos y estudiar.

"Nos vemos en la fuente?? Que me tienes abandonao"

Mandó el mensaje y fue de camino al punto que le había dicho, revisando mientras su cuenta de instagram por si tenía mensajes nuevos.

**Auron**  
El parpadeo rojo de su móvil le llamó la atención y miró curioso, qué clase notificación podría ser. Sonrió ladinamente, deslizando el dedo por la pantalla para desbloquear el móvil. "Hasta ahora" respondió tras empezar a desviar su camino hacia el lugar indicado. 

La verdad es que un poquito abandonado sí que le tenía, desde el domingo que no habían vuelto a quedar y solo coincidían en las clases, ni si quiera en la residencia se habían cruzado. Tal vez propondría que a partir de hoy, quedasen para las comidas, al menos. Normal que le echase en falta, una dosis diaria del maravilloso Auron se necesita para seguir existiendo. Empezó a reírse dado ese comentario, cualquiera diría que es un creído de mierda.

Al llegar allí, vio como Lolito le estaba esperando sentado en el borde de la fuente. Un pensamiento intrusivo le invadió la mente, empujarle sería demasiado divertido pero la satisfacción duraría muy poco, el vampiro le mataría en seguida. Aunque... Había otra posibilidad. Se acercó sigilosamente, intentando no adentrarse en su campo de visión, Lolito estaba mirando si teléfono móvil. Era perfecto. Ya al lado suyo, decidió saltar enfrente y gritarle: "¡EY! ¿!QUÉ PASA CHAVAL?!", con la leve esperanza de que eso provocara suficiente calibre de susto para que se cayera al agua.

**Lolito**  
Leía los comentarios que le había dejado la gente a su última foto subida, una que se hizo bastante cerca. El campus de la universidad era ideal para sacarse buenas fotos, en especial por la iluminación que tenía. También había que admitir que él era un gran modelo y eso siempre ayudaba. Tal vez podría hablar con Auron en algún momento para que le ayudara a hacer más fotos buenas, incluso le dejaría salir en alguna. 

Estaba a punto de dar like a un comentario cuando un chillido hizo que saltara en el sitio. El móvil casi se le cayó de las manos y al ir a apoyarse en la fuente con la mano contraria se le resbaló, mojándose la manga y haciendo que algo de agua salpicara su pelo. 

— ¡Joder! —se levantó deprisa, sacudiendo la manga, y su primer instinto fue el de arrancarle la cabeza.

Alzó la mirada con ojos de asesino, pero cuando vio que era Auron se calmó un poco. Se había echado a un amigo imbécil, pero era su amigo al fin y al cabo, y no era plan de cargarse a la única persona que le caía bien. 

— Eres un estúpido, ¡se me ha mojado el pelo! —gruñó mientras se intentaba secar el pelo con la manga que aún tenía seca—. Se me llega a caer el móvil a la fuente y estabas muerto.

**Auron**  
No podía aguantarse la risa ni un segundo más, ver a Lolito todo alterado tras haberse medio salvado de caerse en la fuente, explotó de la risa. El panorama era demasiado para él, además de que solo se quejase de mojarse el pelo lo hacía todo mucho más gracioso. Escondió su cara detrás de la camiseta, esto era demasiado bueno.

\- Ay, perdona Lolito - se disculpó tras toser intentando calmarse un poco - Te juro que solo quería saludarte y ser educado, de verdad. 

Se apretó el entrecejo e intentó recuperar el aire, a este paso se moriría.

**Lolito**  
— Pero serás mentiroso.

Si no se hubiera reído hasta casi ahogarse a lo mejor se lo había creído y todo. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo para protegerlo, que todavía se le caía a la fuente, y con la mano que ya se había mojado cogió agua de la fuente para tirársela a Auron. Aunque no le llegara demasiado, era lo suficiente como venganza. A la próxima iba a la fuente de cabeza.

— Vaya a amigo, y yo que quería pasar un rato contigo —negó con la cabeza, haciéndose el indignado—. Así me pagas una semana de abandono tras abandono.

Tampoco le reprochaba que fuera a la biblioteca todas las tardes, era un chico responsable. Pero de esa manera se aburría, a él tanto silencio no le gustaba, ni tampoco pasar horas haciendo un trabajo o estudiando. Al menos quedaba poco para el fin de semana, y ahí sí que no iba a dejar que se escabullera, tenía pensado salir a tomar algo y el mago iba a ir con él sí o sí.

**Auron**  
El agua le salpicó todo la cara pese a su mero intento de curbrirse con los brazos, otro ataque de risa le volvió a invadir. Meterse con Lolito era ya algo tan divertido que sabía que nunca lo dejaría pasar si tenía oportunidad, se sentó a su lado y le rodeó el brazo.

\- Perdona el abandono, Lolito - se disculpó exagerando su tono de preocupación - Pero ya sabes que no paran de mandarnos mierdas y mierdas, tengo que ir adelantando si luego quiero pasarlo bien chido en el finde. 

Al ver como Lolito sonreía supuso que le había leído la mente, le sonrió de vuelta. Obviamente no iba a dejarle de lado siempre y menos los fines de semana. 

\- Hagamos una cosa - propuso mientras le palmeaba la espalda - ¿Qué tal si a partir de hoy nos obligamos a comer juntos? Así tienes una dosis asegurada de tu Auron.

**Lolito**  
Se alegró al escuchar sus palabras porque eso significaba que no iba a tener que insistir con el tema de salir el fin de semana, se veía que Auron tenía las mismas ganas de pasarlo bien que él.

— ¡Así me gusta! —exclamó con bastante entusiasmo, a lo mejor más del que era necesario—. Pues sí, que eres de los pocos aquí que no me aburren.

Eso era un halago, al menos a su manera. Pero el mago era de los pocos, si no el único, que le trataba como a uno cualquiera, y eso era de agradecer. Por mucha gracia que le hiciera asustar a algunos, al final era algo cansado que le trataran distinto. Ni que se fuera a lanzar a morderles el cuello. En público no.

— Con lo que me gusta hablar contigo y lo que te escondes a veces... —Negó con la cabeza pero con una sonrisita—. A ver si me engañas y no vas a la biblioteca, no me creo que seas tan aplicado.

**Auron**  
Auron tragó inconscientemente, sabía que se metería con él por eso, pero no mentía en que iba a hacer deberes. Necesitaba estar al día de todo si quería mantener la beca, no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarse la carrera a tiempo completo y la residencia a la vez. Además, cuando más al día estaba, más tiempo libre eso le garantizaba durante el fin de semana. 

Se separó de Lolito, estar tanto rato con el brazo encima suyo era un tanto incómodo ya que él era más bajito que él. Se frotó las manos y se hizo el interesante, mirando al horizonte. 

\- La verdad... Es que no voy a estudiar.

**Lolito**  
Se llevó una mano al pecho con mucho dramatismo, haciéndose el indignado, como si le acabara de ofender. 

— ¿Perdona? ¿Me has estado engañando?

A lo mejor el tono de telenovela no era del todo necesario, pero si no exageraba las cosas no era él. Además sí que le había picado algo la curiosidad. Con Auron muchas veces no estaba seguro de cuándo hablaba en serio o cuándo bromeaba, y menos cuando decía las cosas en ese tono.

**Auron**  
Que le siguiera el juego era una de las cosas que le encantaban de él, su vena teatral era de lo más entretenida y que acompañara o incluso superara la suya propia, era casi como gasolina para su amistad. Auron se colocó como si el aire le moviera el pelo, suspiró de manera exagerada y alzó la mano a la cabeza. 

\- Ay Lolito si yo te contara... - le miró de reojo esperando con ganas una expresión de sorpresa - Pero creo que puedo confiar en ti, amigo mío. 

Se acercó hacia él y se cubrió la boca con una mano, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor. 

\- Voy a comprar un poquito de verde - comentó con las cejas alzadas - Tengo un colega que se llama Horacio y el chaval me vende de lo mejorcito.

**Lolito**  
Estaba esperando que le dijera cualquier tontería, pero lo que le contó le dejó totalmente sorprendido. Y él que se pensaba que Auron estaba siendo un alumno ejemplar, este chaval no dejaba de sorprenderle. Y para bien.

— ¡No me jodas! —alzó la voz un poco más de lo que pretendía, y al darse cuenta habló más bajito—. ¿Pero esto va en serio?

Era cierto que confiaba en el mago, de momento no le había dado motivos para lo contrario. Siempre podía sacarle la verdad, pero no creía que con él fuera a hacer falta llegar a ese punto. 

— Que fuerte... —miró de reojo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchaba, siguiendo con el secretismo del otro—. ¿Y no pensabas compartir con tu amigo?

**Auron**  
Le costó muchísimo no reírse de esto, Lolito parecía que se lo estaba creyendo. Auron giró la cabeza y se tapóla cara con la camiseta, al destaparse estaba rojo pero ya no reía. 

\- Por supuestísimo, Lolito - contestó decidido - Pero solo consumo de lo bueno bueno, eh. 

A ver, mentira mentira no era, algún que otro porro se había fumado pero en la biblioteca no hacía ningún contrabando más que el de adelantar deberes. Sonrió al verle la expresión, pero le alegró saber que a él también le apetecía uno. 

\- Vale tal vez esté mintiendo - aclaró sonriente - Pero ahora que sé que te interesa, no dudaré en pillar un poquito de verdecito. 

Se estiró hacia atrás y comprobó la hora, aún les quedaba un ratillo antes de empezar la siguiente clase. 

\- ¿Y qué te cuentas, Lolito?

**Lolito**  
Entrecerró los ojos al escuchar su confesión, ya se había hecho ilusiones. Entonces sí que era un estudiante bueno, aunque en parte eso le podía venir bien para algún que otro trabajo. Al menos no era un santurrón, y ya tenía ganas de irse de fiesta con él.

— Te tomo la palabra, más te vale cumplir —le amenazó en broma, la verdad es que le parecía buen plan y seguro que con Auron se lo pasaba genial.

Suspiró, apoyando las manos en la fuente, y se encogió de hombros. Tampoco había sido una semana muy animada, por desgracia. 

— No mucho, la gente es aburrida. Deberían hacer otra fiesta —comentó con una sonrisita, recordando lo bien que se lo había pasado.

La verdad es que no sabía si agradecía haber ido o lo odiaba, porque desde entonces estaba bastante rayado con el humano. Le había vuelto a ver por el campus, pero siempre de pasada, así que no había podido hacer ningún movimiento. Pero tenía claro que lo iba a conseguir.

— A todo esto, creo que no te conté que me volví a cruzar con el humano de la fiesta —habló bastante casual, quitándole importancia—. Y creo que podemos descartar la teoría de las gafas.

**Mangel**  
El pelirrojo no parecía muy animado y que él fuese una de las razones le estaba empezando sentirle mal, tal vez sí que le estaba abandonando demasiado. Le sonrió levemente asintiendo, no pensaba dejarle de lado. Este finde se lo recompensaría con mucho gusto. Lo que no se esperaba era ese comentario, ¿con el humano de nuevo? ¿Y había intentado volver a usar sus poderes?

\- ¿Qué me dices? - preguntó sorprendido - ¿No era por las gafas?

Era curioso que un aparentemente simple humano no sucumbiera ante los encantos de un vampiro, según lo que sabía él por algunos mitos y por lo que le había dicho Lolito, era muy extremadamente difícil que no funcionasen. A lo mejor ese tio no era lo que ellos pensaban. Auron miró a su colega, de arriba a bajo, analizándole lentamente. Lolito es un hombre muy guapo, no mentira, atractivo. A este le ves por la calle y le asientes automáticamente, aprobándole todo. Además pese a su extravagante estilo de ropa, sabía ir siempre muy elegante, con clase. 

A lo mejor ese "humano" podría caer bajo otro tipo de encantos. 

\- Tírale la caña.

**Lolito**  
Le miró de reojo con una media sonrisa. Le encantaba cómo pensaba su amigo, porque era muy similar a él. Tenía buenas ideas, por eso había confiado en contárselo, sabía que le podría ayudar.

— Yo siempre ligo, Auron —respondió medio riendo—. Pero creo que entré muy a saco pensando que iban a funcionar mis poderes, y el chaval se agobió.

Con otra persona seguramente su encanto natural habría valido, pero es que ni siquiera eso funcionaba. Además siempre había sido alguien lanzado, le costaba actuar de otra manera.

— Ese humano tiene una debilidad, y es que tiene el autoestima por los suelos. Pero eso también es un problema, porque no se cree que quiera ligar con él.

Cascó la lengua algo molesto, porque ese aspecto sabía que iba a ser un incordio. Por su culpa le iba a costar más ganarse su confianza, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas podría usarlo en su contra. El mayor problema era cómo ganarse esa confianza.

**Vegetta**  
Una vez más coincidía con el elemental en clase, pero por desgracia alguien había llegado antes que él y ya no se podía sentar a su lado. Se había quedado con ganas de comentarle algo más de su magia, en concreto confirmar si era o no un mago elemental de agua como le había dicho Willy. 

Esperó hasta el final de la clase, recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas. Vio al mestizo acercarse a saludar al mago e hizo una mueca, pero tan solo se estaba despidiendo. En cuanto se fue se acercó a Luzu, que ya estaba a punto de irse también.

— Hey, Luzu, ¿verdad? —saludó con una leve sonrisa, intentando ser amable con él—. El otro día me dejaste con la duda sobre tu elemento. Pero creo que ya lo sé.

**Luzu**  
No hacía ni dos semanas desde que había empezado el curso y Luzu estaba agotado. Se estaba centrando mucho en los trabajos de clase, quizás incluso demasiado, y había tenido que apañárselas sin pisar la biblioteca. Su último encuentro con el elementalista de fuego le había dejado algo tocado, aunque no sabía explicar por qué, y la idea de volver a verle le ponía algo nervioso. Además de que todavía no había conseguido hacer amigos en la universidad, y eso también le entristecía.

Por eso no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco al ver que Rubius se sentaba a su lado en la optativa, con ese aire tan alegre que parecía caracterizarle. Sin embargo suspiró con algo de tristeza al ver que el chico se despedía al terminar la clase. No quería hacerse ilusiones con la gente, pero debía reconocer que echaba de menos pasar el tiempo con alguien.

Para su sorpresa, el chico que conoció el otro día se dirigió hacia él. Había sentido ese aura tan especial cuando entró al aula al comienzo de la clase, pero no se había sentado a su lado. Pero ahora se había acercado a él, y Luzu no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Anda, hola. Sí, el mismo. Vegetta, ¿no? —no pudo evitar que la risa se notase en el tono de su voz al decir ese mote tan peculiar.

Ladeó la cabeza, sonriéndole de forma divertida, como retándole.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuál crees que es?

Terminó de guardar sus cosas en la bandolera y se la echó al hombro.

**Vegetta**  
Había cometido la estupidez de decirle su mote cuando se presentaron, pero es que a veces le salía solo. Aunque al principio no le hacía gracia que le llamaran así por la broma de cómo llevaba su pelo, se había acabado acostumbrando. Y con Luzu le había salido natural presentarse así, y parecía que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

— Bueno, he sentido algo... No es algo cálido, así que no es de fuego.

Estaba hablando como si supiera algo, cuando realmente no tenía mucha idea, solo lo que le había dicho Willy. Pero así le daba misterio al asunto, seguro que el otro se pensaba que era mago de algún tipo. 

Al ver que ya había recogido caminó hacia la salida seguido por él. Lo bueno de esta clase es que pillaba antes de la comida, así que ahora no tenía que ir corriendo a ningún otro lugar. Y Luzu de momento tampoco parecía tener mucha prisa, aunque tal vez le esperasen para comer.

— Creo, casi totalmente seguro... Que tu elemento es el agua.

**Luzu**  
Abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Wow. Eres realmente bueno. Aunque no me sorprende, la parte más difícil ya la habías hecho. ¿Conoces otros elementalistas? 

Luzu solía comer en su habitación, pero esta vez se dejó llevar por Vegetta, siguiéndole. No podía dejar de pensar en qué tipo de magia poseía.

**Vegetta**  
No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisita apareciera en su rostro, satisfecho al comprobar que realmente había acertado. Por lo que le había dicho Willy era una magia similar a la suya, y tenía muchas ganas de aprender más sobre ella. 

— Sí, conozco a otro mago, pero su elemento es la tierra —habló intentando que no se notaran las ganas que tenía de hablar del tema—. Es parecida a la tuya, ¿la conoces?

Llegaron a la cafetería y por suerte todavía no estaba muy llena, aunque sabía que no tardaría en llegar más gente, así que se dirigió hacia la barra para pedir. Luzu parecía seguirle sin poner quejas, pero no estaba muy seguro de si se quedaría a comer.

— ¿Y por qué asumes que yo no soy uno? —preguntó medio en broma, sabiendo que no detectaba ese tipo de magia en él, aunque parecía intrigado por saber qué era.

**Luzu**  
—¿De tierra? Qué pasada. Yo solo conozco otros elementalistas de agua, todos de mi familia. No son nada fáciles de encontrar. Bueno...

En ese momento le cambió la expresión. También había conocido a un elementalista de fuego, pero todavía se sentía muy incómodo pensando en ello. Acababan de llegar a la cafetería, y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo con cierta inquietud. ¿Estaría Auron aquí? Se dio cuenta entonces de que se le había acelerado el pulso y trató de relajar su respiración. ¿Por qué le ponía tan nervioso?

Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar a lo que le había dicho el mago. Se aclaró la garganta, pero aun así le salió un poco ronca al principio.

—No creo que seas uno, no. Pero podría ser.

Lo sabría si le tocaba, pero prefería evitarlo por ahora. Le miró con curiosidad.

—Algo me dice que lo tuyo va más allá. ¿Me equivoco?

**Vegetta**  
— Si en tu familia hay más magos de agua, entonces debes saber bastante del tema.

Se dio cuenta por un momento de que la actitud del mago cambiaba, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Parecía que algo le había incomodado, pero no tenía claro si había sido su pregunta. O tal vez era porque no le apetecía comer en la cafetería, quizás alguien le esperaba y le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

— Bueno, quién sabe. Puede que sí haya algo más.

Se encogió de hombros, sin dar mucha más respuesta. Por supuesto que no le diría lo que era en realidad, pero era gracioso ver cómo intentaba adivinarlo, o incluso que pensara que era un gran mago.

— Oye, perdona, que a lo mejor te he acaparado un poco con este tema de la magia y lo mismo tienes otras cosas que hacer.

La verdad es que le apetecía seguir hablando con él, pero a lo mejor el mago prefería irse, y parecía demasiado educado como para decírselo sin más.

**Luzu**  
Eso consiguió que se olvidase por completo del tema de Auron. Se giró para mirarle mejor. De primeras el chico imponía bastante. Era alto, estaba fuerte y vestía algo formal, por no hablar de la fuerte magia que desprendía. Pero era educado, y parecía ser bastante amable, le estaba cayendo bien. Le sonrió.

—No, qué va. Suelo comer en mi habitación, no me viene mal un cambio de aires. Además de que el tema me interesa mucho. Y no me lo digas —le puso la palma de la mano delante de la cara—, ya descubriré yo lo que eres. ¿Te parece bien? —retiró la mano, sonriéndole de forma divertida.

**Vegetta**  
Le hizo bastante ilusión que el mago quisiera seguir hablando del tema. La primera impresión que tuvo de él cuando se conocieron en clase no fue muy buena, pero en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor al chico, se había convertido en una de las pocas personas de la universidad que le caía bien. Tampoco había hablado mucho más con el resto de compañeros de clase, y era una lástima que solo coincidiera con Luzu en la optativa.

Llegó su turno en la cola y se pidió dos bocatas, uno de tortilla y otro de lomo. Nunca había tenido claro si el hecho de comer tanto tenía algo que ver con el lobo, pero había sido así desde hacía bastante tiempo.

— Me parece bien, es un reto —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa—. A ver si lo descubres. 

Le gustaba que quisiera adivinarlo, cosa que seguramente jamás haría, y mejor así.

**Luzu**  
—Wow. Sí que comes, ¿no? —bromeó—. Imagino que esos músculos no se mantienen solos.

Luzu abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que tenían bocadillo de morcilla y se pidió uno. Quizás tendría que acercarse a la cafetería más a menudo...

Cogió el bocadillo y colgó la bandolera en una silla, tomando asiento en una de las mesas ubicadas en el centro de la cafetería.

—No te preocupes, lo descubriré. Cuenta con ello.

Le sonrió con pillería. Le gustaba el reto, y hacía mucho que no tenía uno de este tipo. De hecho, probablemente este era el más interesante que se había cruzado, realmente se moría de curiosidad.

—Oye, ¿por qué no me hablas de tu amigo elementalista?

**Vegetta**  
Se rió ante el comentario de la comida, ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero era cierto que le gustaba hacer ejercicio y cuidarse, podía permitirse comer unas calorías de más, luego las quemaba. 

Se sentó frente al mago tras dejar sus cosas, bastante animado con el tema que estaban tratando. Notaba que Luzu sabía bastante de la magia elemental, y tenía claro que con él podría entender más cosas de cómo funcionaba. Y tendría muchas cosas que contar a Willy la próxima vez que hablaran.

— Pues como te dije, es de tierra, pero su magia se siente parecida a la tuya...

Le estaba cayendo cada vez mejor el mago, era muy fácil hablar con él. Se podría tirar horas hablando del tema, y ya que el otro parecía tener las mismas ganas, no tenía problema en hacerlo.

**Auron**  
Menos mal que por fin se estaba empezando a llenar, había pasado demasiado rato con el estómago vacío y el hambre era insoportable. El plato de macarrones con tomatico y queso, le estaba salvando la vida. Agarró el Nestea y le dió un delicioso trago. 

\- Por fin, macho - exclamó con una sonrisa - Estaba pasándolo muy mal. 

Se limpió la boca con la muñeca y miró a su acompañante con una ceja alzada. Parecía distraído, jugueteaba con el tenedor en el plato, como si fuese a suspirar en cualquier momento. Lolito estaba un poco raro. 

\- Eh, ¿estás bien?

**Lolito**  
Hablar con Auron siempre le animaba, y esta vez no había sido una excepción. Pero es cierto que desde su conversación antes de comer había estado dándole vueltas al asunto. Y no es que estuviera rayado. Porque no lo estaba. Y menos por un humano. Lo que pasa es que era una situación complicada.

— ¿Eh? Sí, sí. Perdona. Estaba distraído.

Se excusó con una pequeña sonrisa, pinchando un macarrón, que volvió a caer en el plato antes de llegar siquiera a su boca. Vale, a lo mejor estaba un poco rayado. Pero es que hacía diez minutos (y no los estaba contando), había visto al maldito humano de reojo. Estaba a bastantes mesas de distancia, ni siquiera tenía que haberlo reconocido entre tanta gente. Y aunque evitaba mirar en su dirección, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. 

— Auron —dejó de jugar con la comida y le miró directamente, esperando que le pudiera ayudar, ya que imaginaba que sabría más del tema—, ¿cómo intentarías acercarte a alguien que no te quiere cerca? Sin que sea muy cantoso para que no se espante.

**Auron**  
Justo lo que se imaginaba, no solo estaba distraído, estaba preocupado por el humano. No hacía falta que dijera de quién se trataba, su expresión ya lo decía todo. Auron sabía que los vampiros solían ser seres orgullosos y Lolito, no parecía menos. Desde le conoció, a su apariencia altiva y confiada nunca le había dejado de acompañar en su sonrisa, no era necesario que él confirmara su alta autoestima porque se le notaba a leguas. Parpadeó antes de pensar en una posible respuesta. ¿Tanto le afectaba ese simple humano? Pudiendo pillar a cualquier otra víctima, Lolito se había encaprichado de él. Tal vez lo que tenía de especial era justamente eso, que no caía bajo sus encantos y eso le enloquecía. Se peinó la ceja pensando en cómo responderle. 

\- Depende de según como se mire - contestó honestamente - Si quieres que sea algo casual, no requiere mucho esfuerzo. Pero si buscas algo más firme, pues necesitarás poner de tu parte. 

Lolito le miraba atentamente, cosa que le provocaba una necesidad intrínseca de querer ayudarle. Algo en él le hacia sentirse mal si no le ayudaba a animarse.

\- Por ejemplo, hay varias técnicas para llamar la atención. Lo mejor para saber cuál es lo más eficaz es fijarte en esa persona y ver como actúa con su alrededor - explicó antes de ofrecerle ayuda - Si quieres, puedes decirme en actitudes que hayas notado y te puedo guiar un poco.

**Lolito**  
Desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, se había dado cuenta de que Auron era bastante bueno para la carrera que estaban haciendo. Aunque el vampiro había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la mente humana y cómo controlarla, cuando no podía usar sus poderes estaba algo más perdido. Tal vez en otra ocasión habría sabido cómo actuar, pero el hecho de que un simple humano fuera inmune a sus poderes hacía que no dejara de dar vueltas al asunto. Aún no había descubierto por qué era, pero sin duda alguna se trataba de un reto. Tenía suerte de contar con el mago para este tema, ya que seguramente su punto de vista le ayudara a encontrar una manera de conseguir al humano. 

Le escuchaba atentamente, prestando atención a sus palabras. Hizo una pequeña mueca intentando pensar en lo que había dicho, en especial en la primera parte. Tan solo quería superar el reto y conseguir al humano, por supuesto que no buscaba una relación o algo similar, aunque sabía que igualmente sería complicado.

— Pues tampoco es que nos hayamos visto mucho... —los pocos encuentros que habían tenido habían sido muy breves, aunque era cierto que le había visto por la cafetería y por los pasillos—. Suele ir siempre con el que debe ser su mejor amigo, un mestizo de oso. Parece muy protector con él, creo que puede ser un problema si no le caigo bien a su amigo... Aunque es fácil deshacerme de ese, a él sí que le afectan mis poderes.

Sonrió algo orgulloso ante aquello, al menos no es que su poder fuera mal. El medio oso era un incordio, cada vez que quería acercarse al humano aparecía gruñendo. Seguramente su instinto le dijera que estaba tratando con un ser peligroso y quisiera proteger a su amigo, era casi enternecedor, si no fuera porque era una molestia.

— Creo que el humano se comporta bastante diferente cuando está con sus amigos y cuando está solo. Cuando no tiene a nadie cerca se le ve algo más cerrado, con sus amigos se le ve mucho más cómodo.

**Auron**  
Auron chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa. Ahí estaba, la clave para que su colega pudiera hacer lo que quisiera pese a que los poderes no le funcionaran con él. 

\- Ahí lo tienes - comentó rápidamente - Justo ahí, tú mismo lo acabas de decir. El humano ese solo se vuelve protector con sus colegas, pero cuando está solo, pierde toda esa valentía y ni si quiera se esfuerza para defenderse a si mismo. 

Hizo una breve pausa para un mini bailecito, qué sencillo estaba resultando al final. 

\- Las personas tenemos muchas virtudes pero también muchos complejos - explicó aproximándose a él - No todo el mundo tiene la autoestima muy alta pero dependiendo de como sea el corazón de cada uno, si es por otra persona, esos complejos parecen hormigas al lado de la necesidad instintiva de querer ayudar a un ser querido. Según dices, ese tio parece un poco inseguro. Yo de ti aprovecharía eso. Empieza acercándote de manera casual, pero no en privado, en grupo. Que vea que a sus amigos no les alteras, hazte conocer con una amable sonrisa, poco a poco allana el terreno. A la vez, que te lleves mejor con ellos, ten pequeñas interacciones con él. Gánate su confianza siendo honesto, es lo más importante. 

Paró un segundo, quería asegurarse de que se estaba explicando bien y al ver que Lolito asintió, procedió.

\- Eso no significa que tengas que contarle todo, decir la verdad no significa hablarle de tus segundas intenciones. Por ejemplo, le puedes decir "quiero conocerte", "quiero acercarme a ti", cosas que no son mentira y no revelas nada - sonrió satisfecho y se echó para atrás - Siendo como eres, lo tendrás en el bote en nada. 

Le iba a ser pan comido con esos encantos que tenía si jugaba bien sus cartas.

**Lolito**  
Lolito mantenía toda su atención en Auron, que hablaba como si supiera bastante del tema. Los consejos que le estaba dando parecían bastante útiles, y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas tan despacio, podía intentarlo. Miró de reojo hacia la mesa donde estaba el humano, y aunque estaba algo lejos, podía distinguir claramente que estaba con el mestizo. Además había otro chaval, un humano parecía, al que había visto alguna que otra vez con la parejita. A lo mejor el otro humano era más fácil, podría ganárselo mejor que al mestizo, sin duda.

— Madre mía Auron, eres todo un profesional en esto. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado algo parecido?

Tenía cierta curiosidad. Por lo que había visto del mago, tenía bastante carisma, y estaba claro que podría ganarse a quien quisiera si se lo proponía. 

— Creo que el mestizo va a ser algo complicado —admitió con una mueca, algo molesto por el oso—. ¿Crees que debería intentar ser amable con él, o es mejor directamente usar mis poderes?

Siempre había resuelto todos sus problemas así, y solo de pensar que tendría que ser amable con los dos amigos del humano le daba pereza.

**Auron**  
Se le escapó una sonrisa ladina, no dudó ni un segundo que el pelirrojo fuera a preguntarle eso. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano y le clavó la mirada. 

\- Tal vez - contestó con sarna - Puede, quién sabe. A lo mejor lo haya hecho contigo. 

No mentía, pero no había sido solo con Lolito. Auron lo hacía con todo el mundo, de manera consciente e inconsciente. Esa era su manera de ser, asegurarse que las relaciones sociales estaban bajo su control. La base de toda su confianza y seguridad provenía de ese control, de saber que podía establecer lazos y podía romperlos a su antojo. Poder analizar con una mirada y averiguar cuál sería la estrategia apropiada para atacar, le otorgaba un placer casi natural. 

Por eso mismo, no aguantaba a Luzu. 

La siguiente pregunta le devolvió a la tierra, sorprendido medio parpadeó y miró hacia la dirección en la que Lolito miraba. Sonrió divertido. 

\- Eh, ese es el que estaba bailando encima de la mesa en la fiesta - comentó señalando al más bajito de la mesa - Y eso, bueno, es muy sencillo. ¿Recuerdas lo de ser honesto? Ten paciencia y haz lo mismo con el oso, si no mientes, nunca te delatarás de manera inconsciente y el mestizo no lo notará. Te lo aseguro, amigo.

**Lolito**  
Algo que le gustaba de Auron era su sinceridad. Normalmente la gente solía tenerle bastante miedo, y eso solo hacía que se alejaran o que fueran unos pelotas. Sin embargo, el mago desde un principio le había caído bien. Puede que en algunas cosas le siguiera el rollo, pero nada que ver con cómo le trataba otra gente. 

— Vale, entonces nada de mentiras —esa parte a lo mejor iba a ser más difícil, pero podía intentarlo—. Va a ser difícil sin los poderes.

No quería quejarse, pero es que le parecía tomarse demasiada molestia. Él siempre conseguía todo cuando quería, y tener que ir tan despacio era una tortura. Tenía que pensar en que el esfuerzo merecería la pena cuando consiguiese al humano.

— Pero bueno, lo intetaré —suspiró, apoyando la mejilla en su mano, desviando la mirada a la mesa del humano—. Creo que voy a intentar hablar con él después.

**Auron**  
Se rió ante la notable impaciencia de Lolito, era demasiado gracioso, casi como un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de tener una mini rabieta por no poder comerse aún su bollycao favorito. Miró de nuevo a las mesas y justo antes de contestarle, se le erizó la piel. 

De nuevo notó la energía del elementalista, estaba ahí. Notaba su presencia en la cafetería. Se giró hacia su procedencia, pero solo vio a un tio cachas con pelo pincho. Suspiró agotado, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Llevaba ya días que notaba su presencia por la universidad pero no le veía, solo estaba al cien por cien seguro de notarle de verdad cuando dormía. Notaba su energía desde la habitación de al lado cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Se frotó la nunca molesto. 

\- Seguro que lo harás bien - le comentó amablemente. 

Ahora mismo Auron no tenía ni idea si eso era cierto, pero sí sabía que Luzu no había ido a la biblioteca en toda la semana.

**Lolito**  
Tenía la mirada fija en la mesa del humano, pensando en lo que haría. Iba a ser difícil, pero al menos lo intentaría. Y si veía que ir de buenas con el mestizo no funcionaba... Bueno, siempre le quedaban otros medios, que solo utilizaría en caso de necesidad. Iba a tomárselo como un juego, ligar al estilo humano. Podía llegar a ser hasta divertido.

— Lo haré genial —afirmó con más seguridad.

Miró a Auron con más determinación, asintiendo levemente para sí mismo. Le iba a demostrar a su amigo que podía hacerlo sin problemas.

— Gracias por tus consejos, vas a ser un buen psicólogo —bromeó con una sonrisita, aunque lo creía en serio.

**Mangel**  
El ruido constante de la cafeteria empezaba a difuminarse en sus oídos, la luz que entraba por las ventas se reflejaba en los rostros de sus amigos. Mangel miró su plato, tenía mucha hambre pero tampoco le apetecía comer nada. Anoche no descansó nada bien y se sentía horrible, su estado de ánimo no estaba muy allá, en su mente solo se repetía en bucle una y otra vez la pesadilla que había tenido. Los recuerdos del pasado que le perseguían, los mismos que él sabía que nunca podría escapar. Estaba solo, siempre había estado solo. Por mucho que estuviera rodeado de gente, por mucho que intentara esforzarse para estar bien, por mucho que sonriera como si nada le pasara, por mucho que bromeara sobre cualquier parida que se le pasase, por mucho que...

\- ¿Mangel? 

Mangel alzó la vista, mirando a quién le había llamado.

**Rubius**  
Rubius procuraba verse tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba algo preocupado por su amigo. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que no se encontraba bien. Por desgracia, Mangel solía tener momentos así, y Rubius sentía que nunca conseguía llegar a él. Se odiaba un poco por eso.

Le habló de forma tranquila y casual.

—No has comido casi. ¿Tas bien? Si quieres salimos a que te de el aire o algo.

**Mangel**  
Quería romper a llorar ahora mismo, pero no era el momento ni la ocasión. Agradecía demasiado el día en que Rubius y Alexby habían aparecido en su vida, pero en especial, Rubius parecía tener un tipo de preocupación que le hacía sentir en una especie de nube. Era muy amable y cariñoso con él, y él sentía que no se lo merecía. 

\- Perdona, es que no tengo mucha hambre - contestó con una falsa sonrisa - ¿Tal vez sea porque he desayunado mucho?

Lo más importante era no preocuparle, sabía que si lo hacía, Rubius sufriría en vano y sin sentido alguno. Tenía que afrontarlo de una vez por todas y superarlo, no quería que se sintiera mal por su culpa.

**Rubius**  
Rubius sabía que eso no era verdad, Mangel apenas había probado bocado esta mañana. Que le mintiese tan descaradamente era una mala señal. Bajó la mirada a su plato y respiró hondo, pensativo. Quería preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero conocía bien a Mangel, y sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que se cerrase incluso más. Tenía que tener cuidado con sus palabras e ir poco a poco.

—Pues mañana me como yo lo que te sobre, que yo siempre me quedo con hambre —lo dijo forzando una risa—. Va, vámonos de aquí, que estoy agobiao.

Cogió los restos de la comida y los fue a tirar a la papelera karmaliense. Después se giró para mirar a su amigo, que estaba saliendo de la cafetería, y suspiró suavemente. ¿Cambiarían las cosas ahora que estaban juntos, en persona? Rubius solo quería ayudarle, pero con Mangel a veces se complicaba demasiado.

Salió de la cafetería y le vio de espaldas a él. Se le lanzó encima y le atrapó con un brazo los hombros.

—¡Mahe!

Le sonrió con cariño. Tenían sus caras bastante cerca la una de la otra y se le quedó mirando.

—Estabas muy juapo el otro día con lentillas. Te las tienes que poner más, ¿eh?

**Alexby**  
Sonrió al verlos abrazados, le hacía feliz verles tan juntos en la vida real. Sabía lo importante que era Rubius para Mangel y sabía que él nunca podría darle lo que Rubius le daba, ni producirle las mismas sensaciones. Por mucho que él supiera lo que le ocurría, Mangel necesitaba esos mimos y él se esforzaba pero tampoco buscaba los suyos. Alexby sabía que quería que le quisiesen por su hoy del presente, no por su pasado. Abrió un paquete de palmeritas de chocolate y con una en la boca, se acercó a ellos, palmeándole la espalda a Mangel. 

\- Tiene gazón - dijo como pudo - Egtabas muy juapo.

**Mangel**  
Se rió al oír eso, no le gustaba llevar lentillas porque mostraba demasiado su rostro con ellas. Pero si ellos decían que le quedaban bien, tal vez no fuera tan malo. 

\- Lo tendré en cuenta entonces - respondió cariñosamente abrazándoles de vuelta.

**Lolito**  
Cuando se levantaron de la mesa se tensó un poco, sabiendo que era su momento.

— Voy a ello —avisó a Auron, levantándose rápidamente de la mesa antes de que se fueran de la cafetería y les perdiera de vista. 

Tampoco quería que fuera muy cantoso que les estaba siguiendo, así que esperó a que estuvieran fuera, siguiéndolos a una distancia prudente. Seguía yendo con los dos amigos esos suyos, aunque el que más le preocupaba era el mestizo.

— ¡Anda, qué coincidencia veros por aquí! —Lolito llevaba su mejor sonrisa, hablando como si fueran grandes amigos—. Qué pequeña es la universidad, ¿no?

Con su tremenda personalidad iba a ganárselos, lo tenía claro. Aunque el maldito humano seguía llevando esas estúpidas gafas, por lo que parecía tampoco importaba si las llevaba o no. Aunque tenía que admitir que no le quedaban mal.

**Rubius**  
Esta vez Rubius sonrió de forma sincera. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero iba a hablar con Mangel de lo que sea que le estuviese preocupando. Más tarde, cuando estuviesen a solas. Por ahora solo quería verle contento y alegrarle un poco la tarde.

Solo dejó de mirar a Mangel cuando escuchó ese acento del sur, y frunció el ceño al momento, sin poderlo evitar. El pelirrojo. Mangel le había explicado que lo del mensaje fue un malentendido, que estaban de buenas, pero Rubius no se fiaba del todo. Algo le olía mal.

Fue el primero en responder, y lo hizo sin soltar a Mangel. Intentó no sonar muy borde, aunque seguía a la defensiva.

—¿Quieres algo?

**Mangel**  
Notó como el brazo que le rodeaba ahora ejercía más fuerza sobre él, Rubius estaba apretando más de lo normal. Se giró para ver esa voz que le era conocida. Antes de poder decir nada y de saludarle educadamente, Rubius se le adelantó. 

Mangel siempre agradecería lo maravilloso que era y lo protector que era, no sabía si era parte de su instinto animal o su bondad, pero era muy considerado con él y eso le hacía sentir que tal vez valiera algo en la vida si alguien como Rubius, pensaba si quiera en protegerle. 

\- Hola Lolito - sonrió con buenos modales. 

Mangel no se iba a mover del brazo de su mejor amigo, pero intentaría suavizar esta repentina tensión que había surgido.

**Alexby**  
Mientras tanto, Alexby que estaba sujetando el brazo de Mangel, aflojó el agarre intentando averiguar qué pasaba. Supuso que algún enfrentamiento habría pasado porque parecía que Rubius fuera a sacar sus colmillos en cualquier momento. Decidió ser un mero espectador y no intervenir si no era necesario, ya les preguntaría más tarde.

**Lolito**  
Las palabras tan bruscas del mestizo no evitaron que su sonrisa se fuera en ningún momento, aunque por dentro desearía usar su poder para mandar al medio oso a tirarse dentro de un cubo de basura. Pero se contuvo, recordando las palabras de Auron, tenía que ser amable con él. Lo bueno era que el humano recordaba su nombre, esa era una pequeña victoria, significaba que le importaba lo suficiente para memorizarlo. El otro humano más bajito era tal y como había supuesto, tenía claro que se lo ganaría con facilidad.

— ¿Yo? Nada, solo saludar —habló sincero, recordando decir solo medias verdades—. Que somos compis de residencia, estaría guay llevarnos bien.

Miró de reojo por un momento al humano, pero se centró principalmente en el mestizo, pues era a quien más se tenía que ganar ahora. Estaba protegiendo a Mangel como una fiera, y necesitaba que estuviera mucho más relajado ante su presencia.

— Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, solo os conozco como los amigos de Mangel.

**Rubius**  
Rubius frunció un poquito el ceño, analizándole. Se le veía buen chaval, pero no podía fiarse de él. Si Mangel había mandado ese mensaje, dijese lo que dijese, fue por algo. Y no pensaba permitir que ni este tipo, ni nadie, le hiciese daño.

Relajó un poco el tono de su voz al responderle.

—Yo soy Rubius, y este de aquí es Alexby. Tú Lolito, ¿no? Pues sí, somos muy buenos amigos de Mangel. De antes de la uni.

**Mangel**  
Al oír esas palabras, Mangel notó como una espinilla que le molestaba en el corazón desaparecía. Lolito parecía haber respetado lo acordado e iban a intentar llevarse bien, desde cero. Eso le tranquilizó bastante, ¿tal vez por fin había alguien que quería conocerle? ¿Sería cierto? ¿Por fin podría hacer un amigo que no fuera de internet? 

Rubius ya le ahorró el trabajo de nuevo, presentándoles. Mangel, un poco emocionado, sonrió y le acarició un poco el brazo intentando que se tranquilizara. 

\- Por eso ya nos habrás visto muy unidos - corroboró mirando a sus ojos verdes - En fin, ¿tú cómo estás?

**Lolito**  
Aunque la postura del mestizo fuera más relajada, sabía que seguía sin fiarse del todo de él. Que fueran amigos de antes explicaba por qué estaban tan unidos, por eso estaba yendo tan a la defensiva con él. 

— Qué bien que hayáis podido venir a la misma uni, ¿no?

Aunque por sus palabras parecía que se alegraba, le importaba realmente bien poco. De hecho, hubiera sido mil veces mejor que no hubieran coincidido, porque eso le habría dejado vía libre con el humano. Pero tenía que mostrarse amable, que pareciera que le importaban lo más mínimo al menos.

— Pues macho, estoy ya con unas ganas de fin de semana que no veas.

Según hablaba, se le ocurrió algo, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara, porque había tenido una buena idea que le haría quedar bien.

—Menos mal que he quedado con un amigo para tomar algo este finde... —hizo una pequeña pausa, haciendo como si se le acabara de ocurrir—. ¡Oye! Podríais venir si os apetece, estáis más que invitados.

**Rubius**  
Rubius elevó una ceja y le miró perplejo. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este tío con Mangel? ¿Por qué estaba tan pesado? Giró la cabeza y miró a Mangel. Le habló bajando el tono, dirigiéndose a él con voz amable.

—¿Tú quieres?

Le dio un pequeño apretoncito en el hombro, intentando decirle que estaba ahí para apoyarle. Solo esperaba que Mangel dijese la verdad, y no aceptase solo por quedar bien. Se fijó bien en su expresión para estar seguro.

**Mangel**  
Mangel no sabía qué quería, ahora mismo no le apetecía mucho la idea de estar encerrado y rodeado de gente. Pero a lo mejor, luego le apetecería, si se le pasase el mal humor de hoy, seguro que le apetecería. Miró a Rubius con una sonrisa y asintió. 

\- Podría estar bien.

**Alexby**  
Alexby iba a gritar sí, mil veces sí. Le apetecía muchísimo emborracharse y bailar a tope de nuevo, dándolo todo. Aunque esto le recordó a cierto mestizo, significando que a lo mejor si volvía a verle en una fiesta... Tal vez podría volver a pasar. Cosa que le preocupaba, no quería volver a rayarse por eso. 

Cuando Mangel afirmó la fiesta, solo pudo asentir y reprimirse las ganas de negarse. A muy malas, siempre podría fingir estar enfermo.

**Lolito**  
Se fijó en la reacción de cada uno de ellos, y esta vez la que más le interesó fue la del humano al que aún no conocía bien, ese tal Alexby. Auron le recordaba porque fue el que más bailó en la anterior fiesta, por lo que suponía que proponer este tipo de planes haría que se quisiera apuntar. Con suerte convencería al resto, que parecía que no estaban del todo convencidos con la idea. Al menos parecía que Mangel se quería apuntar, no le había dicho que no de primeras, lo cual era un éxito. Eso significaba que se lo estaba ganando poco a poco, podía conseguirlo. Y en un ambiente más relajado, con la ayuda de Auron, el humano iba a caer en nada. 

— ¡Genial! Ya veréis, conozco un sitio que está genial, y la bebida es muy barata.

Tendría que hablar con Auron sobre el tema, en especial iba a necesitar que se encargara de que el mestizo no estuviera molestando en sus intentos por seducir al humano. Con la labia que tenía el mago, tenía clarísimo que iban a hacer un gran avance. No podía esperar al fin de semana, era impaciente y quería que fuera ya mismo.

— Entonces cuento con vosotros, que la mejor forma de conocerse es yendo de fiesta.

**Rubius**  
Se fijó en la sonrisa de Mangel durante un par de segundos, pensativo. No terminaba de tenerlo claro, así que le tendría que preguntar después en privado. Se giró hacia Lolito y se encogió de hombros.

—Guay. Pues nos apuntamos.

Podía ser una buena forma de conocer al chaval. Quizás le estaba juzgando mal. Y es que parecía majo, pero todavía había algo que no le terminaba de gustar, y no sabía decir el qué.

—En fin, pues ya lo hablamos. Chao.

Empezó a caminar, todavía con Mangel debajo del brazo.

**Mangel**  
Le agarró del brazo y le paró en seco, mirándole con una sonrisa cariñosa. 

\- Id sin mí, luego os alcanzo. 

Mangel necesitaba decirle algo o si no explotaba, pero con ellos delante nunca lo diría.

**Rubius**  
Frunció las cejas, confuso y algo preocupado. Miró de reojo al pelirrojo, y después se inclinó un poco hacia Mangel, bajando el tono de voz.

—¿Seguro?

**Mangel**  
Asintió y le acarició la mejilla. 

\- Lo estoy, en nada os pillo, en serio. 

No quería preocuparle de más, pero sentía que tenía que quedarse. Alexby parecía que lo entendía, así que no tardó en agarrar de la sudadera a Rubius para irse con él.

**Rubius**  
Rubius se sonrojó un poco con el contacto de su mano. Todavía se estaba acostumbrando a tener a Mangel tan cerca, y habían algunos gestos que, por lo que sea, le sorprendían un poco.

Suspiró sonoramente y bajó el brazo, dejándole libre.

—Bueno. Pues estaremos donde siempre. Luego nos vemos.

Echó un último vistazo a Lolito antes de pasarle el brazo por encima a Alex e irse de allí.

**Mangel**  
Agradeció muchísimo que le hicieran el favor, una vez ya los avistó un poco lejos, se giró para ver a Lolito. 

\- Hola. 

No sabía por dónde empezar, era un mar de nervios. Sentía que debía hacerlo, de una vez por todas, ser valiente e intentar cambiar su destino. Aceptar que tal vez las cosas buenas también le podían pasar a él, que a lo mejor también de las merecía. 

\- Solo quería darte las gracias.

**Lolito**  
Observó el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron esos dos, fijándose bien en su interacción. Estaban muy unidos, de eso no había duda. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban conociéndose, pero tenían un fuerte vínculo, y el mestizo era demasiado protector. Además actuaban de una forma muy cercana, lo cual le hizo sospechar que hubiera algo más que amistad. 

Evitó mirar mal al más alto, esperando que sus sospechas no fueran reales, porque entonces tendrían que cambiar sus planes. Aun así le dedicó una sonrisa cuando se marchó, se le daba bien fingir que le caía bien.

Pero cuando escuchó las palabras del humano su sonrisa desapareció levemente, dejando paso a la confusión. No entendía a este chico, pero creía que esto era un paso adelante.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

**Mangel**  
La cara de sorpresa en el pelirrojo no le pilló desprevenido, sabía que era algo raro hacer este tipo de cosas, pero él solo quería liberarse de esto. 

\- Por respetar mi decisión, la del otro día. La de volver a empezar. 

Muy poca gente le hacía caso en ese sentido y mucho menos alguien que parecía un pijo rompecorazones, pero le alegraba que alguien quisiera conocerle en la vida real. Le era imposible no emocionarse ni hacerse ilusiones.

**Lolito**

Al fijarse en la expresión del humano supo que hablaba sincero, tenía ganas de echarse a reír. No se podía creer que estuviera funcionando, se había creído totalmente su actuación, incluso pensaría que quería conocer a sus amigos. A lo mejor esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

— Hombre Mangel, qué menos —habló con una sonrisa, orgulloso de parecer todo un caballero—. Ya te dije que me gustaría conocerte mejor, creo que nos llevaríamos bien. 

Estaba aplicando los consejos de Auron, contar solo verdades a medias para que no llegara a sospechar, porque realmente no mentía del todo.

**Mangel**  
Se le escapó una sonrisa, parecía que lo decía realmente en serio. ¿Por fin? ¿Estaba sucediendo? Avergonzado, miró al suelo y se acarició la nuca. 

\- A ver si es cierto - comentó un tanto nervioso - Espero que nos llevemos bien. 

Y no mentía, Mangel deseaba que este chico que no concocía de nada fuera su primer amigo no virtual. Con todas sus fuerzas, solo quería que eso fuera cierto y que por una vez, el universo le diera algo que no acabase en una desgracia.

**Lolito**  
Poco a poco veía cómo iba cayendo cada vez más, incluso le daba hasta pena. Era parecido a ver esos documentales donde aparece una mariposa acercándose a la red de la araña, ignorante de lo que le espera, y no es hasta tarde que se da cuenta. Es verdad que viéndolo desde fuera la mariposa suele dar pena, pero las arañas también necesitan comer. 

— Pues claro que sí —le aseguró bastante animado—. Y el finde os presento a mi amigo Auron, le vais a caer genial. Además que tus amigos son muy majos.

Estaba deseando quitárselos de encima de una vez, se moría de ganas por usar sus poderes para hacer que se fueran cada vez que los veía. Pero si tenía que fingir que le caían bien, lo haría. Tan solo esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

**Luzu**  
Luzu paseaba por los pasillos, sin saberlo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Había pasado un buen rato con Vegetta poniendo en común todo tipo de conocimientos sobre magia. Había sido muy interesante, y tenía la sensación de que por fin estaba haciendo un amigo en la universidad.

Sin pensar, se estaba encaminando hacia la salida del edificio, pero se paró delante de la puerta. Últimamente había cogido la costumbre de estudiar y trabajar en su habitación, pero era más incómodo que en la biblioteca. Había evitado darle vueltas al motivo por el que había dejado de ir, pero aun así, lo tenía bastante claro. Su último encuentro con Auron había sido bastante... incómodo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y estaba evitando cruzárselo otra vez. Pero hoy Luzu estaba de buen humor, y... No podía ser tan mala idea, ¿verdad? Tampoco es como que se lo fuese a encontrar allí otra vez.

Pero apenas estaba entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca cuando le llegó. La magia de Auron. Se paró en seco y le recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiese la magia de fuego a tanta distancia? Seguramente se debía a que acababa de pensar en él, y que, de alguna manera, podía reconocerla con facilidad, pero aun así le sorprendió bastante.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya se encontraba en el último piso, y le vio. Se le quedó mirando con curiosidad. El chico estaba en la misma mesa donde le vio por última vez. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, probablemente porque le era imposible no recordar las cosas que habían vivido en el poco tiempo que se conocían. Malas... y no tan malas.

Respiró hondo antes de dirigirse a la silla de enfrente con decisión. Se sentó sin pedirle permiso y colocó la bandolera sobre la mesa, sacando las cosas metódicamente. Tenía que cortar la comunicación mágica porque sentir su magia le ponía de los nervios.

—Hola— saludó bajito, sin mirarle. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo nervioso? Quizás había sido mala idea...

**Auron**  
Auron llevaba una hora y media ahí, sabía que no vendría. Otra tarde aprovechada para los estudios, pero perdida en su tonta búsqueda de estar con él a solas. Le llegó una notificación al móvil. 

"Auroooon ;P seguí tus consejos y HA FUNCIONADO!!! este finde nos los llevamos de fiesta!!! <3" 

Sonrió orgulloso, Lolito lo había conseguido. No esperaba menos de él. Contento, le respondió con un "ok te ayudaré a distraer a los otros dos". Dicho eso, decidió que lo mejor sería empezar a recoger. Fue entonces cuando se le erizó la piel, sabía lo que eso significaba. Luzu. 

Auron alzó la vista curioso, notaba su energía pero no le veía. Cerró los ojos e intentó centrarse, estaba abajo del todo. Con el corazón a mil, Auron empezó a agitar la pierna dando varios toquecitos en el suelo, tenía que disimular que no se había percatado de nada y que estaba trabajando. ¿Pero cómo haría eso? Si ya le estaba costando respiriar y ni si quiera le había visto la cara. Pero es que estaba sucediendo, estaba pasando. Luzu había venido a la biblioteca. 

Si todo salía bien, subiría hasta la última planta y vendría a su mesa de siempre, cosa que Auron había deducido dadas las rutinas que el elementalista mostraba tener. Llevaba yendo toda la semana y sentándose en la misma mesa. Estaba empezando a perder la fe en sus deducciones, pero al saber que hoy había venido, tal vez significase que solo venía de vez en cuando. 

\- Hola. 

Auron le miró con los labios temblorosos, le faltaba el aire para emular una mísera sílaba. El sol que entraba por la ventana iluminaba el rostro que tanto había echado de menos. 

\- Hola - respondió finalmente sin apartar la mirada del contrario.

**Luzu**

Luzu frunció el ceño, más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Se preguntaba por qué tenía el pulso acelerado. Sí, había vivido cosas bastante raras con Auron. Algunas... intensas, otras que le habían jodido bastante. Pero incluso así, no entendía por qué se ponía tan nervioso por tenerle delante. Ni siquiera le pasaba con Lolito, que era la persona que más daño le había hecho.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse y demostrar que no pasaba nada. Tanto a Auron como a sí mismo.

—¿Sueles venir por aquí?

Levantó la vista y sus ojos se cruzaron. Mirarle directamente no ayudaba mucho a la causa. Se le pasó por la mente que Auron era "mono". MONO. VAYA ESTUPIDEZ.

**Auron**  
Luzu le había preguntado algo, no solo eso, le estaba mirando, Luzu le estaba mirando y le estaba hablando. Volvió a agitar la pierna, tenía que canalizar sus nervios en algún sitio. Quería conestarle y dejar de mirarle, pero no podía. ¿Quién le aseguraría que volvería a tenerlo así de cerca? Tal vez esta fuera su última oportunidad, tenía que seguir fijándose en su rostro y memorizarlo por si acaso. 

\- Cada día - respondió honestamente - Todas las tardes vengo a hacer las tareas, no veas como se pasan los profes, eh. 

Auron estaba contento y no podía engañarse a si mismo.

**Luzu**  
Auron le estaba mirando tan fijamente que tuvo que bajar la vista, algo tímido, terminando de preparar sus cosas para trabajar.

—Mm. La verdad es que sí.

Ahora que le tenía enfrente no sabía muy bien qué decir. Que tampoco había venido a hablar con él, había venido a trabajar. Aunque tampoco tenía mucho trabajo para adelantar, y la presencia de Auron le distraía bastante. Por mucho que lo evitase, podía sentir su magia, cálida, atrayente, delante suya.

Empezó a pasar sus apuntes a limpio, tratando de ignorar al chico que tenía delante.

**Auron**  
¿A partir de qué segundo empezaba a ser raro mirar a alguien? O mejor dicho, minuto. Auron no podía procesar bien, ni siquiera se acordaba de las bases de la psicología humana ni las de las relaciones sociales. Auron solo podía sentirse abrumado, la situación le superaba. Sabía que algo le pasaba con Luzu pero no sabía el qué. El elementalista bajó la mirada, necesitaba volver a respirar o se moriría asfixiado. Miró la pantalla de su ordenador, tenía el chat abierto con Lolito y este no le había contestado aún. Lo agradecía, ahora mismo no quería pensar en él porque sabía que no saldría nada bueno de ahí. Lolito odiaba a Luzu y Auron... Auron no sabía que sentía. Cerró el chat corriendo, no quería saber nada de él por un buen rato. 

Luzu estaba con sus apuntes de nuevo, escribiendo con extrema delicadeza y rápidez. Seguía siendo algo hipnótico para él, los dedos de Luzu parecían que estuvieran abrazando el bolígrafo con firmeza. Suspiró. Un momento, había suspirado. ¿Acababa de suspirar? Se tapó la boca corriendo e hizo ver que tosía. Luzu alzó la vista, estaba siendo muy escandaloso y lo sabía.

\- P-perdona, un bicho - se excusó rápidamente.

**Luzu**  
Pasaban los minutos, pero por más que intentaba trabajar, Luzu no dejaba de tener presente que tenía a Auron delante. La última vez le pasó lo mismo. Probablemente era por su magia, que era muy difícil de ignorar. Cuando Auron empezó a toser no pudo evitar volver a mirarle. ¿Se acababa de tragar un bicho?

Intentó evitarlo, poniéndose la mano sobre los labios, pero al final se le escapó una risa suave. Auron tenía algo, no sabía el qué, pero no podía evitarlo. Le caía bien. Le parecía simpático, y agradable, y le gustaba pasar el rato con él. Pero siempre que se repetía esas palabras, algo dentro de él se lo recordaba. Lo que había dicho cuando llegó Lolito.

Se puso serio por un momento, el corazón le apretaba en el pecho. Auron no había vuelto a ser desagradable con él, pero lo que dijo ese día... Levantó la vista y se le quedó mirando, algo triste. Solo entonces se le pasó por la cabeza. ¿Quizás tenía miedo de Lolito? ¿Podía ser que solo le estaba siguiendo el juego? No era la primera vez que Lolito ponía gente en su contra, y tenía miedo de hacerse ilusiones, pero...

—Oye... —dijo, flojito, mirándole algo decaído.

Se mordió la lengua. ¿Seguro que era buena idea sacarle el tema? No estaba preparado para escuchar la respuesta.

—No es nada.

Hizo como que se centraba en sus apuntes.

**Auron**  
La risa segura estaba cien por cien seguro que era lo más dulce que había escuchado en toda su existencia. Auron volvió a mirarle, el elementalista estaba medio colorado por la risa y sus mofletes estaban sonrientes. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios hicieron una media mueca. Ni si quiera iba a defenderse, quería dejarle reír. Notó como la magia aquática se había relajado del todo, mezclándose de nuevo con la suya, harmonizando el ambiente. Se sentía bien. Por eso cuando Luzu se mostró nervioso antes de preguntarle algo, Auron se tensó. Bajó la pantalla de su ordenador para poder verle bien antes de hablarle.

\- No, no, dime - replicó amablemente - Si no, no hubieras querido preguntar.

**Luzu**  
Luzu abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que le prestaba tanta atención. Incluso el tono de su voz... Parecía sincero. ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que la magia de Auron le envolvía. No recordaba haber bajado la guardia, pero se le hacía tan natural que no se había percatado del cambio. Pero ahora que se fijaba, no podía dejar de notarla. Era tan agradable y cálida como recordaba.

Bajó la mirada y suspiró, jugueteando con el bolígrafo. Necesitaba quitarse esto de encima. Volvió a mirarle antes de responder.

—¿Por qué lo dijiste?

Se mostraba serio, algo enfadado, pero en su voz se dejaba ver lo vulnerable que se sentía en estos momentos.

**Auron**  
Ni él mismo sabía responder a esa pregunta, terminó de bajar la pantalla y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Luzu parecía un tanto impaciente por una respuesta que él no sabía darle. 

\- ¿El qué? - inquirió - ¿Lo de "tus deseos son órdenes"?

Quería intentar hacerle reír antes de que sus palabras le hicieran daño de nuevo.

**Luzu**  
Frunció más las cejas y ladeó la cabeza, confuso.

—¿El qué?

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de a qué se refería. Cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó un poco y se cubrió la cara con la mano, riéndose suavemente. Recordaba lo nervioso que le había puesto en ese momento.

—No, idiota. Me refiero a... bueno. A lo que le dijiste a Lolito en la fiesta. Lo que... lo que dijiste de mí.

Volvió a mirarle, nervioso por su respuesta, sin dejar de darle vueltas al bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

**Auron**  
Ese tono rojizo en su cara le quedaba demasiado bien. Nada más volver oír esa leve risa, se sintió mucho más calmado y contento que antes. Sin duda, no quería que dejara de hacerlo. 

Pero no todo podía ser como le gustaría, había cometido errores y había sido un maldito capullo. Luzu le estaba preguntando seguramente de buena fe y no sabía responderle, básicamente él tampoco sabía porqué lo hacía. Pero lo hacía. La cosa era, ¿seguiría haciéndolo? 

\- Si te soy sincero... - formuló torpemente, apartando un poco la mirada - Ni yo mismo lo sé. 

Notó como el boli de Luzu continuaba dando vueltas entre sus dedos. 

\- Solo sé que estaba un tanto nervioso - no mentía del todo - Era todo un poco extraño y Lolito, me había dicho que tuviera cuidado contigo.

**Luzu**  
Dejó de girar el boli entre sus dedos y lo apretó con fuerza. Se esperaba que lo negase, o incluso que lo confirmase de forma hiriente. Lo que no esperaba es que fuese tan... honesto. Si es que lo estaba siendo, claro. No sabía cómo sentirse.

Habló antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, en una voz suave.

—¿Y qué piensas ahora? De mí.

No despegaba la mirada de la suya. Necesitaba saber si estaba siendo sincero o no. Inconscientemente, dejó que su magia se entremezclase con la suya, intentando descubrirlo.

**Auron**  
Se le erizó la piel a la vez que esa pregunta le penetraba en su cabeza, repitiéndose en bucle una y otra vez. No podía pensar y mucho menos procesar esta situación, no. No podía. Ya le estaba volviendo a suceder, estaba quedándose sin aire. 

Fue entonces cuando notó la magia de Luzu, esta estaba expectante pero a la vez era acogedora. Se acercaba a paso moderado y con respeto a la suya, mezclándose con el fuego, creando un ambiente refrescante y calmante. Auron se obligó a respirar. 

\- Pareces un tipo legal - contestó sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos café - Un tanto friki, pero legal.

**Luzu**  
Los segundos que tardó en responder le parecieron eternos. Mirarle a los ojos directamente le ponía nervioso, a pesar de que su magia conseguía, de algún modo, exactamente lo contrario. No sabría decir lo que notaba en esta, pero algo le decía que Auron se sentía de forma similar a él.

Pero sus palabras le hicieron quitarse un peso enorme de encima, uno que no sabía que llevaba, ni desde cuando. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron, y tras parpadear con sorpresa por un momento, volvió a reírse. Esta vez lo hizo algo más fuerte, y se cubrió la boca rápidamente, echando un vistazo rápido a la encargada.

Carraspeó, intentando mantener la compostura. Esta vez le habló con una pequeña sonrisa, bajito.

—Si te digo la verdad, no sé si puedo decir lo mismo. Pero gracias. Me alegra que lo pienses. Lo de legal, quiero decir. ¿De dónde sacas lo de que soy friki?

**Auron**  
Esta vez no había buscada hacerle reír pero lo había hecho, es más, lo había hecho de una manera que Luzu no se había podido controlar. Empezaba a ser adictivo. Auron sonrió enternecido al ver que se estaba fijando en la encargada, seguramente no quería volver a liarla por hacer ruido de más. Lo que le dijo, le relajó infinitamente por dentro. Al menos sabía que no le odiaba. 

\- Si mal no lo recuerdo - comenzó a explicar divertidamente - Cada mañana hay un festival de la guerra de las galaxias en tu despertador. 

No soportaba nada esa melodía, ni esas pelis, pero empezaba a cogerle el gusto a escucharlas diariamente.

**Luzu**  
Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sonrojándose incluso más. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, conteniéndose la risa.

—¿En serio se escucha? ¿Pero dónde está tu habitación?

Era cierto que había conocido a Auron en su piso, pero ni se había parado a pensar que tenía una habitación ahí.

**Auron**  
Esto comenzaba a volverse una tortura. 

\- Justo al lado, es la de la izquierda - aclaró con una sonrisa - A ver si un día me invitas o algo. 

A lo mejor podrían empezar a llevarse bien, quién sabe, tal vez esta fuera una especie de segunda oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo el universo. La encargada de la planta les mandó a callar con una muy mala cara, Auron le hizo un gesto de OK a la señora y miró de nuevo a su compañero de mesa. Estaba más rojo aún que antes, qué gracioso.

**Luzu**  
Joder, y su cama estaba situada a la izquierda de la habitación... Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en la cantidad de veces que había dejado sonar la alarma más de la cuenta. Qué vergüenza.

Entonces se dio cuenta, ¿había oído bien? ¿Le había propuesto quedar? En ese momento la encargada les chistó, haciéndole dar un saltito en el sitio de la impresión. La miró y le hizo un gesto silencioso de disculpa. Después pegó la mirada a la mesa, rojo como un tomate. Él nunca había hablado en una biblioteca, pero cuando estaba con Auron siempre se terminaba olvidando. Tenía ganas de hablar con él, sobretodo ahora que parecía que las cosas iban bien otra vez.

Al cabo de unos segundos le miró con una sonrisa algo tímida, pero cómplice. Después buscó una hoja en sucio de su libreta y la dobló y arrancó con cuidado. Colocó el bolígrafo sobre la hoja, pero se detuvo por un momento. ¿No sería mala idea? No. Detestaba darle tantas vueltas a todo. Quería hacerlo y ya está. Escribió.

"O podrías invitar tú, que eres quien lo ha sugerido".

Arrastró la nota hasta su lado de la mesa con una sonrisa. Después se puso a lo suyo, como si nada, pero en realidad tenía el corazón acelerado.

**Auron**  
Observó cada movimiento que había hecho el emo con la máxima atención posible, volvió a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez, escribirle una nota. Cuando finalizó, se la pasó con una sonrisa. Auron no sabía como reaccionar, y menos supo, al leer el contenido de esta. 

Alzó la vista de nuevo, buscando una expresión que le ayudase a situarse mejor, que le ayudase a centrarse. Pero Luzu ya se había puesto de nuevo con sus cosas. Auron suspiró antes de ponerse a buscar una libreta en su mochila, sacó la que usaba para hacer garabatos en clase y arrancó un pedazo. Abrió su estuche, tenía varios bolis pero solo le quedaba tinta en el rojo, así que la elección de los colorines ya se la había ahorrado el universo. Con la tinta roja, escribió lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza. 

"Mi puerta siempre está abierta, guapo". 

Tachó corriendo esa idea y estresado, arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo. No podía ponerle eso, por favor, sería espantoso. Luzu se fijó en lo que acababa de hacer el elementalista de fuego, nervioso hizo ver que no le funcionaba bien el boli, incluso le echó aliento. Una vez disuadió el tema, Auron arrancó otro trozo de papel para escribirle lo mismo, pero sin ese... Adjetivo. Más seguro de esa respuesta, deslizó el papel hasta la blanca muñeca del moreno.

**Luzu**  
Estaba pendiente de él. De cómo arrancaba un trozo de papel, cómo escribía y, por supuesto, de cómo lo arrugó y lo tiró. Le miró algo confuso, pero después siguió a lo suyo. Estaba nervioso mientras esperaba su respuesta. Aunque... no nervioso en un mal sentido. Tenía curiosidad.

Levantó la vista al sentir la hoja en su muñeca. Le sonrió y, sutilmente, le rozó los dedos cuando fue a cogerla, apenas un toque. Quería picarle un poco, sabía que a él también le sorprendía el choque de sus magias.

Abrió la hoja con cuidado y la miró con algo de sorpresa. Se esperaba una respuesta en un tono más divertido, como había hecho él, pero esto parecía una invitación. Clara y directa. No sabía bien cómo tomárselo.

Cogió el bolígrafo para responder, pero tampoco sabía qué decir. Lo único que tenía claro es que quería que se volviesen a ver. Dio la vuelta a la hoja y escribió en la cara de atrás. La dobló y volvió a deslizarla por la mesa.

"Ok :)".

**Auron**  
Le había añadido una carita sonriente a una nota, si es que... No sabía qué más le depararía por estar haciendo esto, pero ya le valía con poder ir descubriendo más cosas sobre él. Tal vez podría hacer algo, le daba igual que Lolito fuera a la fiesta, en estos momentos solo pensaba en cualquier excusa por un rato más. 

Arrancó rápidamente un pedacito de hoja, no pensaba echarse para atrás y sabía que cuánto antes la escribiera, menos tiempo tendría para arrepentirse. Ni la leyó, nada más terminó prácticamente se la lanzó a su lado. Una vez hecho, intentó mostrarse interesante, tosiendo y poniéndose de vuelta con su trabajo de la uni. Como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"¿Te gustaría pasarte por una fiesta este finde?"

Ojalá dijera que sí.

**Luzu**  
Al escucharle arrancar otro trocito de hoja no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero cuando cogió la nota se la quedó mirando con cara de tonto. Vale, esa no se la esperaba. Luzu no era muy de fiestas, pero la idea de pasar un buen rato con Auron era demasiado tentadora. Y quizás conocería gente nueva. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

"I'm in".

Escribió la respuesta en el reverso de la hoja y se la pasó. Le miró disimuladamente. Por fin habían dejado de lado aquel incidente de cuando se conocieron, y a Luzu le hacía más ilusión de la que admitiría.

**Auron**  
Miró de reojo como Luzu le pasaba la nota, la cogió con cuidado y la leyó. No entendió una mierda. Molesto, porque sabía que la letra del elementalista era perfectamente legible, se la acercó para ver si así de alguna manera entendía algo de lo que le decía. ¿Sería un hechizo raro de esos? Arqueó la ceja y buscó a Luzu con la mirada, este se había vuelto a poner con lo suyo. Vamos que no era una maldición o algo por el estilo. Miró de nuevo el papel, confuso. 

Decidió que lo mejor sería peguntarle.

\- Pst - le llamó como si fuera un gato - ¿Qué cojones significa esto? 

Auron se había esforzado para susurrar todo lo posible, pero la encargada se la tenía cruzada, un estruendo proveniente de su escritorio le asustó. Tuve que aguantarse las tremendas ganas de quemarle el pelo mocho que llevaba de vieja asquerosa.

**Luzu**  
Luzu le miró con las cejas fruncidas, confuso. Pero se olvidó del tema cuando la encargada golpeó la mesa con fuerza con un libro, haciéndole saltar en el sitio. De hecho, no fue el único, parecía que toda la biblioteca se había quedado de piedra. Se sentía la tensión en el aire.

Pasado el susto inicial, Luzu se tapó la cara con las manos para que no se le escuchase reír. No sabía por qué le hacía tanta gracia. Cuando se calmó gesticuló con ambas manos, pidiéndole que no hablase. Después hizo un gesto de escribir. No podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

**Auron**  
Seguía sin saber que significaba lo que ponía en esa nota, pero ahora poco le importaba. Luzu estaba descojonándose vivo y él se veía contagiado por su energía, ambas magias empezaron a brillar por si mismas, creando un ambiente muy placentero. Estaba a nada de carcajear, se tapó la cara con la camiseta y se limpió las lágrimas que le salían de los ojos. 

\- Vamos a salir muertos de aquí, Luzu - murmuró divertido.

Agarró un trozo de papel, decidió que lo mejor sería decírselo por escrito si no quería que le prohibiesen la entrada a la biblioteca.

"Concretamos detalles luego si quieres, ya sabes dónde encontrarme."

Recogió las cosas, se despidió del elementalista dejándole la nota y se marchó con una sonrisa. Por fin le había pasado algo bueno.

**Luzu**  
Le pareció adorable el modo en el que Auron se cubría la cara con la camiseta. Luzu le chistó suavemente cuando habló en voz alta, echando un vistazo rápido a la encargada, que todavía estaba pendiente de ellos. Para Luzu era muy importante su imagen ante el profesorado, aunque... en estos momentos no le importaba tanto.

Auron le dio otro papel, pero antes de que pudiese leerlo, le vio levantarse. Le miró con algo de sorpresa, no esperaba que se fuese a ir tan pronto. Quería pasar más rato con él, tampoco tuvo tiempo a despedirse.

Se le quedó mirando la espalda por un momento, después se giró para leer el papel. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara. No podía creérselo, al final se estaba haciendo amigo de Auron.

No tardó en notar la ausencia de la magia del otro. Hasta hace un momento podía sentirla en el ambiente, pero ahora se estaba disipando. Sonrió para sí mismo y se guardó el papelito en el estuche.

**Rubius**  
—¡Por fiiiiin! No puedo más...

Rubius se estiró en la silla, haciendo crujir los huesos de la espalda. Llevaba toda la tarde terminando los trabajos que había estado arrastrando esta semana. Giró la cabeza y vio a Mangel sentado en su cama mirando el móvil. Todavía se le veía tristón. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba así, pero a Rubius se le encogía el corazón cada vez que le veía.

Estiró el cuerpo para el otro lado, haciendo sonar la espalda otra vez, y se levantó con un suspiro ruidoso. Se puso el pijama y se dejó caer al lado de Mangel, sonriéndole.

—Hey.

**Mangel**  
El día había mejorado brevemente, pero seguía inundado en un mar de angustias y dudas. Empezaba a cuestionarse lo que le había alegrado hacía unas horas, seguramente ese pelirrojo no estaba siendo honesto con él. Era más que probable que tuviera segundas intenciones y eso le asustaba, porque aquello que veía como una nueva posibilidad de amistad se tornaría de nuevo en alguien que solo quería reírse de él. 

Desbloqueó el teléfono móvil para enviarle el mensaje diario a su hermana, para decirle que todo iba bien y que no se preocupase. Lo mismo hizo luego con sus padres, para después ponerse a ojear un poco su red social favorita por encima. Quería mantener la cabeza ocupada un rato, aunque fuese con tonterías o memes. No quería seguir amargándose la vida comiéndose el coco por un rato. 

Fue por eso que cuando Rubius se tumbó al lado suyo, se le enrojecieron los ojos. Sentía que no le merecía para nada. 

\- Hey...

**Rubius**  
Se le quedó mirando, perdiendo la sonrisa poco a poco. Mangel se veía cansado. O triste. O ambas. No estaba seguro, solo sabía que necesitaba hacer algo para arreglarlo.

Exageró su expresión triste de forma graciosa, poniendo morritos.

—¿Tas bien?

**Mangel**  
No lo estaba. 

\- Sí, claro. Solo estoy cansado...

No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara y por ello, no había despegado la vista del móvil en ningún momento. Mangel delizó el dedo hacia arriba, pasando entre miles de tuits que mostraban memes o vídeos de gatitos, paró en seco al notar la cabeza de su amigo apoyada en su hombro. No quería ponerse a temblar, decidió coger aire y darle una palmadita en la cabeza. Intentando disimular por lo que estaba pasando en su interior.

**Rubius**  
No despegó la vista de su amigo. Le dolía verle así, y más le dolía saber que la mayoría de veces ni siquiera conseguía ayudarle de verdad. A Mangel le costaba abrirse, y aunque Rubius era cariñoso y dedicado con sus amigos, tampoco era un experto en estas cosas. Pero ahora que por fin le tenía delante, quería que todo fuese diferente.

Pero tenía que ir poco a poco.

Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en su amigo y reposando la cabeza en su hombro, pero mirando al techo. No quería incomodarle demasiado.

—¿Y qué tal con el tío ese? Lolito, ¿no? Tengo ganas de fiesta, la verdad.

**Mangel**  
Suspiró, justamente ese era uno de los motivos de que empezase a sentirse extraño. Bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó a un lado de la cama, mirando hacia arriba, como si hubiese un cielo o algo por el estilo. Dejó pasar un poco los segundos, este silencio era más sencillo que sincerarse sin mostrar como se odiaba a si mismo. 

\- No sé - respondió honestamente - Es algo raro, al principio pensaba que venía a hablarme por una especie de apuesta, pero el otro día se medio disculpó y hoy nos ha hablado bien, no sé. ¿Tú crees que...? - tragó antes de seguir - Déjalo da igual. 

No se atrevía preguntarle eso.

**Rubius**  
Así que se estaba rayando por eso... Rubius se quedó pensando en ello, en silencio, antes de responder.

—Mira Mangel, no sé. Si es que no sé para qué iba a hablarte si no quisiera. Que me parece un poco raro que sea tan pesado, pero yo que sé. Salimos este finde con él y vemos de qué va. O lo mandamos a tomar por culo y nos vamos nosotros tres. Lo que tú quieras. No es tan importante, ¿no?

Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

**Mangel**  
Mangel bajó la mirada y se quedó perdido en los ojos verdosos que le penetraban llenos de preocupación. No se lo merecía. Nunca se merecería ser mirado de esa manera por nadie y mucho menos por Rubius. Rubius era una persona maravillosa y lo sabía desde el día uno. Mangel le quería desde la primera interacción que tuvieron, aunque fuera virtual, sabía que era un tio de los que valían la pena. Y con él sintió y deseó por todos los dioses, que pudieran ser amigos. Y así fue. Llegaron a ser mejores amigos y ahora estaba delante suyo, tumbado a su lado, mirándole con ternura. Mangel quería romper a llorar ahí mismo. 

\- Tienes razón... - murmuró intentando convencerse - No es tan importante. Tiene solución. 

Apartó la mirada, no aguantaba ni un minuto más de esos brillantes ojos.

**Rubius**  
Casi podía sentir lo triste que estaba Mangel en estos momentos. Y ni siquiera entendía por qué. A veces le pasaba, sí, pero llevaba especialmente mal desde esta mañana. Estaba seguro. Y lo sabía, sabía que cuando le hablabas del tema de forma directa, Mangel se cerraba más, y huía. Pero se acabó, tenía que intentarlo. Esta vez le tenía delante, no iba a poder huir a ninguna parte. No le iba a dejar.

Apartó la mirada y tomó aire. Después le cogió una de sus manos y se la apartó del móvil para tenerla entre las suyas, jugando distraídamente con sus dedos. A veces todavía le impactaba, era raro tenerle delante y poder tocarle después de tanto tiempo. Pero le gustaba.

—Mangel... dime qué te pasa.

**Mangel**  
El roce de las yemas en sus dedos, deslizándose a través de sus palmas, le tranquilizaba. Le recordaba a cuando su madre le consolaba todas las noches que lloraba por lo mucho que odiaba seguir existiendo. Mangel sufría acoso, acoso por todos lados. No le dejaban nunca en paz, ni un mísero día. Desde que era pequeño, en ese pueblo no hacían más que reírse de él. Que si era vizco, que si era feo, que si hablaba raro, que si era demasiado llorón, que si era muy afeminado, que si era un puto gordo de mierda... Y pese a que todo iba acompañado de violencia física, volviendo cada día a casa lleno de cortes y moratones; lo que más le había pasado factura era lo verbal, todas aquellas risas respecto a su físico y personalidad se habían vuelto unos complejos tan interiorizados en él que era imposible sacárselos de su cabeza. 

¿Que qué le pasaba? 

No podía olvidarse de su pasado. No sabía superarlo. Y esta era solo la punta del iceberg de sus problemas.

\- Rubius... - musitó dejando salir el aire entre sus labios - No quiero preocuparte por tonterías, déjalo estar.

**Rubius**  
Odiaba esto. Lo odiaba muchísimo. Quería que se abriese, que confiase en él. Que lo dejase salir todo de una vez, y poder ayudarle. Se sentía frustrado, y triste, porque esto se repetía a lo largo de los años, y era siempre la misma historia. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque podía mirarle a la cara, y sentirle. Ahora, más que nunca, sabía que lo que sea que le pasaba no era cualquier tontería.

Respiró profundamente y le apretó la mano con algo de fuerza. Después se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos con expresión seria, pero calmada.

—Mangel... Las cosas son distintas ahora. Ya ves, estoy aquí. Así que lo que sea que te pase lo quiero saber. Me lo puedes contar. Lo que sea.

**Mangel**  
Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas. Se echó hacia Rubius y empezó a sollozar en su hombro. Dejó correr su llanto, lo dejó ser libre. Lloró, lloró sin poder pronunciar palabra. Solo sílabas que se entrecortaban por la falta de aire, sílabas que flotaban por la habitación, resonando entre esas cuatro paredes que les protegían del mundo exterior. Mangel estaba en una zona segura, apoyado en su mejor amigo, una de las personas que más quería y adoraba en el mundo. Mangel estaba echando de su cuerpo toda la presión que sentía en su peso desde hacía años. 

Y aún así, no se atrevía a decirle nada. Por mucho que lo intentase, que se forzase a vocalizar entre sus sollozos, la voz no salía más allá de su garganta. Como si su cuerpo estuviera saboteándole la primera vez que se abría a alguien que no fuera su hermana, no podía formular palabra. Fonemas se le escapaban de los labios, mas solo el nombre de su amigo era capaz de poder pronunciar sin ser interrumpido del todo. Por mucho que se esforzara, no podía.

**Rubius**  
Rubius se quedó completamente impactado, no estaba preparado para esta reacción. Por un momento, se quedó en blanco, asimilándolo, pero no tardó en rodearle con sus brazos con fuerza. Notaba un nudo en la garganta, se estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar con él.

Dejó pasar el tiempo, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro y relajando poco a poco el abrazo, pasando a darle suaves caricias en la espalda. Joder. Le dolía, le dolía muchísimo verle así. Esta era la vez que más que se había abierto Mangel con él en todos los años que le conocía, por lo que le dejó llorar, sin decir nada, esperando a que se tranquilizase. Nunca había tenido tan claro cuánto le importaba Mangel como en este momento.

**Mangel**  
Poco a poco, empezaba a agotarse a falta del oxígeno. A cada aliento, bajaban las pulsaciones de su acelerado corazón. Sorbió sus mocos mientras intentaba calmarse, pero seguía llorando. El llantó se acalló, pero seguía derramando lágrimas. No dejaban de recorrerle la cara, deslizándose hasta el mentón, humedeciendo su piel e irritando sus ojos. Hubo un momento en el que dejó de sollozar, no supo cuando fue, pero cesó, ahora solo lloraba en silencio. Reconfortado por su mejor amigo, en sus cálidos brazos que le hacían sentirse bien. Agradecía tanto el que él estuviera a su lado, agradecía tanto que no le hubiera preguntado nada y que le hubiera dejado llorar y llorar hasta agotarse, la agradecía muchísimas cosas que sabía que nunca podría decírselas por la falta de tiempo de esta corta vida. Tenía tanto que agradecerle, tanto, tantas cosas que contarle, tanto para él. Algún día lo haría, se lo diría, pero dudaba que fuera a ser hoy. Sus párpados empezaban a volverse pesados.

**Rubius**  
Rubius esperó pacientemente, abrazándole con cariño y sin dejar de acariciarle. Al final no fue capaz de contenerse y se le escaparon un par de lágrimas silenciosas. No sabía qué había llevado a Mangel a este punto, pero quería hacer todo lo posible por arreglarlo. Quería apoyarle. Quería que supiese que podía contar con él... que realmente le importaba.

Se relajó bastante cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Mangel lo hacía también, ahora pesaba más entre sus brazos.

—Mangel... —su voz salió muy ronca, así que carraspeó antes de volver a hablar— ¿Mangel?

**Mangel**  
Se distanció lentamente de él, quedándose delante suyo. Se limpió las lágrimas como pudo, mientras sorbía sus mocos. Por muy mal que estuviese, sabía que tenía que contestarle. Tenía que hacerlo, Rubius se había tomado las molestias de querer ayudarle, de querer escucharle aunque él no quisiera hablarlo, de abrazarle mientras lloraba , de simplemente estar allí desde el principio. Se mentalizó para ello, agarró aire y volvió a intentarse secar las lágrimas, pero ahí estaba el problema. Mangel parecía haber abierto un grifo en sus ojos que no era capaz de volverse a cerrar. 

\- ¿Q-qué? 

Lo intentaría, por él.

**Rubius**  
El corazón se le hundió en el pecho. Nunca había visto a Mangel así, era la imagen más triste que había visto nunca. Se esforzó lo máximo posible por verse tranquilo, respondiendo en un tono suave y tranquilizador.

—¿Necesi- necesitas descansar? O podemos hacer cualquier cosa para relajarnos. Lo que tú veas. O si quieres contarme algo- ya sabes. Lo que- lo que quieras.

No dejó de tocarle en ningún momento, acariciando sus brazos.

**Mangel**  
Se quedó dubitativo por un segundo. Su mejor amigo estaba siendo considerado con sus emociones. Le estaba ofreciendo varias vías de escape y Mangel sabía que algunas eran más cómodas que otras, pero ahora mismo le costaba horrores sincerarse de verdad. Necesitaba relajarse un poco aunque fuera. 

Se tumbó de nuevo en el colchón, palmeando a su lado izquierdo, indicándole que yaciera junto a él. 

\- Me apetece descansar... - musitó suavemente solo para él - ¿Podemos hablar hasta dormirnos?

No sería la opción más difícil pero tampoco era la más sencilla.

**Rubius**  
Rubius sonrió levemente, tumbándose a su lado.

—Claro que sí.

Tenía una presión constante en el pecho, y notaba la garganta cerrada, pero haría lo posible por que Mangel no lo notase. Lo importante ahora era que se tranquilizase. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar y arreglar lo que sea que le pasase. Y Rubius otra cosa no, pero sabía esperar. Ya había esperado mucho tiempo, podría esperar un poco más a que Mangel estuviese listo.

Rubius se puso a hablar de un accidente tonto que había tenido horas atrás con una profesora. Hablaba en apenas un susurro, pero en un tono algo alegre.

**Mangel**  
Agradeció inmensamente en su corazón que Rubius hubiese aceptado tumbarse a su lado. Se acurrucó poco a poco, dejando que su peso hundiera el colchón lentamente y le acercara hacia él. Reclinó su cabeza en su hombro, entrecerrando los ojos a medida que escuchaba la voz de su mejor amigo. Le hablaba sobre cómo la profesora le había echado un poco la bronca hacía un rato, de algo tan común y natural en él que hacia que Mangel se sintiera a salvo. Sus palabras le hacían volver a esa rutina que tanto ansiaba, reconfortando la presión que sentía en su pecho. 

Tal vez en el pasado estuviera solo, tal vez nadie le tendió la mano, pero ahora era distinto. Alexby le ayudó en su momento y ahora Rubius estaba haciendo lo mismo, simplemente hacerle compañía. Llenar el vacío que sentía dentro, y de alguna manera, iluminar un poco su miseria. Sin darse cuenta, sus párpados iban volviéndose más pesados, se estaba demasiado cómodo al lado de él. Inconscientemente se acurrucó aún más, rodeándole con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Dejando que el latir de su corazón y el ritmo de su respiración se mezclaran con la suya, pausadamente, calmándole todos los males. 

Los minutos pasaron, Rubius seguía hablando pero él ya no sabía ni de lo que hablaba. Su orejas solo percibían un dulce ruido constante, pero no procesaban la información. Mangel estaba en otra nube, agradeciendo al universo el sentirse tan calmado y seguro por primera vez en años. El cuerpo se le había destensado por completo y Rubius era demasiado agradable, haciendo que en nada, se quedara dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguna vez en vuestra vida y os sentís como Mangel alguna vez, por favor habladlo con una persona de confianza. Y si no tenéis a alguien actualmente: buscad ayuda. Es muy importante que sepáis que nadie está solo en esta vida. Si os perdéis, ya sea por problemas pequeños o grandes...Tendréis ayuda siempre. Se os encontrará siempre. No tengáis miedo a no decir nada, hablad y explicadlo. No os arrepentiréis y os sentiréis mucho mejor!! 
> 
> Y ya está, era eso. Muchos ánimos a todos y espero que tengáis un buen día<3

**Author's Note:**

> AU creado por @zaritablo, @patlocked y @kei_firek (en twitter).
> 
> Esta historia está basada en un rol, por ello, cada personaje tiene su POV a la hora de interactuar. 
> 
> Esperamos que os guste <3


End file.
